Another Story
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: Kairi's tired of waiting, Namine wants more than white walls and crayons and Roxas decides to take Axel with him rather than leave him behind. Sora's still sleeping and everything is waiting to start. Alternate reality KH2 . AxelRoxas SoraKairi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: I've been working on this for a very long time, a year almost so there are several chapters already finished. To those who've played 358/2 days things won't quite be as they were, this is an alternate reality although only from the end of Kingdom Hearts I onwards. It's not necessary but it might be interesting to read the secret mini story that came with KH2: Final Mix, there are translations available.

Much thanks to my Beta reader (the same one who's always beta'd my Kingdom Hearts stuff), I'd name him but he uses so many different names there is no point. He's helped me to keep this on track. Anyway… enjoy.

Future chapters will be longer, this serves more as an introduction.

* * *

Another Story

By Arami Heartilly

Prologue

If it could be changed, if there had been another way around it…. Had they shared their thoughts, their concerns and his dreams…. Had he never left, or in leaving taken the other with him then perhaps their destinies would not have been so tragic.

There are many worlds and many more versions of those under their own skies with their own individual destinies. Kingdom Hearts does not solely rest within one such reality, good does not always win over evil – in fact deciding which is which differs from sky to sky. There is always a chance the outcome will be the other way around or even somewhere in between.

* * *

Chapter 1

On a ledge high above a small town bathed in its own perpetual sunset the two nobodies could sit and watch the world pass by them with a bar of sea salt ice cream in each free hand. The others were occupied; fingers entwined together and black gloves thrown to the side.

It was their tradition, one as long standing as their friendship. The blonde Nobody with eyes as blue as the clearest oceans of Atlantica was both younger in age and smaller in height than his companion, but his temper matched and exceeded that of the older nobody beside him.

Axel stood at over 6ft tall with blood red hair in an untamed mass of spikes that reached down past his neck. His eyes were a deep green with small tear shaped tattoos below them; he gave the air of someone who wouldn't let anything stand in the way of his goal. Something Castle Oblivion's inhabitants had learned the hard way… manipulation, assassination… all of it to keep his goal safe.

To keep Roxas safe and perhaps most importantly with him.

It wasn't that the younger nobody belonged to him… more with him. Non-existence was pointless without something to fill the void left behind by his heart and Roxas had more than done that. With no memories of who he had been Roxas acted on instinct, cold to those except Axel who he had at first claimed to 'tolerate' and later, although the redhead was sure Roxas would deny it had ever happened to anyone who asked… 'Love with all his non existent heart'.

But something was amiss that evening, as it had been the night before. It had been two days since the demise of Castle Oblivion, forty-eight hours since he had allowed Naminé, Sora and Riku to leave that place alive…. Yet despite all he had done to keep the key of destiny sat at his side safe, he felt the distance grow between them and it scared him on two levels. On one it was yet more proof that their leader's theories were flawed and secondly that is meant something was wrong with Roxas. It was easier to get blood from a stone than to get him to open up… he always talked if he wanted to but other than that….

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah?" he asked, wanting for Roxas to at least look at him, there was that something again, almost like a twisting feeling in his non existent heart – the same one as the previous evening. If he were human he would have called it fear, fear that Roxas would leave him…. Non existence without him wouldn't be worth it anymore. Not after he had given so much to keep him safe. Both from Xemnas and from Sora.

"You told me yesterday that we have to make a lot of memories - that we might not always be together like this." he stated, eyes still focussed in front of him.

"Yeah, I did." Axel then finished off the remainder of his ice cream and threw the stick over the side of the tower. He half considered he'd hear it land and clatter onto the ground below in the silence that followed.

"What if I forget again?" Roxas asked finally turning to meet Axel's bright green eyes.

"Again?"

Roxas nodded. "I lost all the memories of my somebody… who's to say someday I won't forget you." He looked afraid Axel realised and Roxas continued to stare at him, hand shaking slightly in his own.

"You and your somebody are not the same person Roxas."

"But what if I were to get my heart back… wouldn't I become him again? Wouldn't I loose who I am now?" once again the fear he couldn't possibly feel to the extent he appeared to was in his eyes.

"Doesn't work like that Rox; Kingdom Hearts will give you a new one, just in case your old one isn't there." Axel had to be careful of what he said in case he gave something away. He didn't know what would happen if Roxas ever found out who exactly Sora was and he couldn't stand the possibility that it would mean he lost him.

"You mean in case it still belongs to a heartless?" he asked, shuffling closer to Axel.

"Something like that yeah." Axel tried to convince himself that as long as he wasn't directly lying to him that it would be ok. But he couldn't ignore the nagging voice that crept into the back of his mind. What if all the lies push Roxas away regardless?

Trying to silence the voice and the future he hoped he didn't have to face, Axel released Roxas' hand and wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling him close in an effort to comfort both himself and the keybearer.

* * *

Naminé listened to DiZ's plans with an air of trepidation. It had been only a few hours since they had finished relocating on the world the old man referred to as Twilight Town. Sora and his friends were safely sleeping in the basement awaiting the start of her work…. Removing any trace of her from their memories and putting everything back how it rightfully belonged.

It was as she listened to DiZ explain that she must only leave the mansion when accompanied and only with permission, never be seen by anyone in the town and work as hurriedly as possible that she started to wonder if she had gained her freedom after all. The Organisation had told her the same things, provided her with a similar room, similar rules. Using her only for her powers… a Witch.

In fact somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if this was somehow worse. At least the Organisation members had been the same as her, DiZ held a different level of arrogance to Marluxia and she once again wondered what would be come of her after DiZ had his way.

"Of course we will need someone to provide back up in case we are discovered and the Organisation try to claim back what they believe to belong to them."

Naminé nodded as he spoke, wanting nothing more than to leave as soon as possible.

"Someone strong, someone with the power to fight those who stand against us." DiZ continued and beneath the bandages Naminé swore she could see him smirking. "I'm sure you two have already met so I'll spare a long introduction…." He gestured towards the door to her white room and a figure in a black coat entered.

For a moment Naminé held her breath, wary of who would be residing within it but she smiled weakly when she saw that it was someone she considered her friend.

"Riku." She smiled softly and pushed the stray strands of blonde hair back behind her ear. Maybe this place wouldn't be so much of a prison after all.

* * *

Later as Roxas lay against Axel's bare chest in the redheads room, he let his mind wander to the vague flashes of memories from dreams he'd been having for the last week or so.

Axel was awake and contentedly weaving his hand through Roxas' messy blonde hair, the other arm around his waist. Roxas was quiet, but then he always had been – that or moody and grumbling…. Then, he supposed, there was the other side - The one that moaned his name and dug fingernails into his back during their more intimate moments… But right now Axel was happy with quiet Roxas and the fingers leaving invisible patterns on his cooling skin in their afterglow.

They both knew there was something the other was unable or unwilling to tell them and Roxas in particular wondered if perhaps what he wanted to say was really so bad. Axel could still remember his other and although he had been reluctant to discuss it with Roxas, he had. Roxas doing the same would only be fair…. But then there were the secrets Axel was keeping from him – that everyone, with the possible exception of Demyx and Luxord were keeping from him. He knew Axel was only doing what he was ordered for the most part but it still left him feeling uncomfortable.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it'll ever be finished?" Roxas tilted his head to look the other in the eye.

"I hope so." Axel replied firmly, sitting up and taking Roxas with him. There was something else in his eyes then and Roxas had only just caught it, it was the reason he would remain silent about his dreams and keep his questions to himself for a little while longer at least. Until he was sure of what he wanted to know and how he could find out, he wanted for there to be a way to stay with Axel – regardless of his secrets.

* * *

Constructive criticism and reviews are both welcome and much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Author Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, this one is as promised longer with plenty of Axel and Roxas. Much thanks again to my Beta!

* * *

Chapter 2

"How's it coming along?"

Naminé looked up from her sketch book so see Riku entering her room; he wasn't wearing his cloak and instead seemed dressed as though he were a normal teenager who belonged to the carefree world of Twilight Town. But both of them knew differently, neither were or ever could be normal.

"Not as well as DiZ would like… but I'm getting there, slowly. Things have been getting easier with you here." She told him with a smile, shy as she was and dark as Riku supposedly was Naminé still couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence.

"I'm not really doing much." He told her scratching the back of his head for something to do if nothing else. Complements made him nervous… Naminé made him nervous, perhaps it was because of her powers but something about her seemed so familiar that there had been several points he was sure he was close to figuring out why. But something always seemed to get in his way, like waking up from a dream so close to the conclusion.

"I think it helps Sora that you are here… you're his friend and having your heart so close helps me to fix the patches in his memories… at least the earlier ones."

Riku sat himself on the table right next to where the blonde girl was drawing.

"But you're having trouble with the rest?" he asked unable to mask the edge of fear in his voice. It had been months now and his best friend still slept on in the mansion basement.

"It's a lot harder than I expected… DiZ says he has a theory as to why but he seems reluctant to share, just spends all of his time in the lab working on his computer." She explained, shading the edges of the Paupu fruit of her latest drawing.

"Kairi." Riku commented softly as he looked at the picture of his distant friend. "At least she's safe from all of this." he motioned around the room.

"You must miss her." Naminé said quietly, keeping her blue eyes focussed on her drawing rather than her friend.

"You're right, I do. But it's better for her to be back home, away from the madness. Even if sometimes I wish she was here with us. Maybe with a princess of heart around this could all be solved faster?" he chuckled at the thought. Knowing Kairi had most likely already played her part when she saved Sora in Hollow Bastion.

Naminé just smiled and braved looking at Riku directly. "I'm sure she'd want to be here if she knew Sora was even missing, But like you said it's probably safer this way… I have to believe DiZ knows what he's doing – even if I don't like it."

"Do you know how long it will take you to finish restoring him?"

Naminé shook her head. "No, there really is no other way to tell… if I can't do this soon then I don't know what DiZ will do…. Anything to retrieve the 'Hero of the light' and bring about the destruction of the nobodies."

"Naminé?" Riku placed a hand on her small shoulder, once again getting her to look at him. "You're my friend, regardless of the rest of them… you saved me in that Castle and I owe you my life for that. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you – or Kairi or Sora. Okay?"

She nodded, knowing if she were whole there would have been tears brimming in her eyes at his moving gesture.

* * *

Roxas was sat in the Rose Garden that had once been Marluxia's favourite part of the castle. He had been on his way to the library but after hearing the soft strumming of Demyx's sitar he'd decided to rest there instead.

The other nobody had smiled when Roxas sat down and turned to face him, his fingers never ceasing in their movements and the look of concentration never leaving his eyes.

Roxas was aware that he had two choices laid out before him and he'd be forced to pick one soon but at the same time he realised that neither of them were what he really wanted. On one hand he could continue to hold his silence and fight for a cause he wasn't sure he knew enough about to believe in so that he could stay with Axel…. Or he could leave to find his answers on his own – hopefully being able to return to Axel's side when it was over.

But what Roxas really wanted was for he and Axel to be left alone, separate from the rest of them with their own life – heart or not. He didn't want to be haunted by dreams of the boy Sora… didn't want the keyblades. The only thing he had ever wanted was Axel, red hair, green eyes, tattoos, fire – everything.

They had been told that once they had their hearts this would all be theirs. Roxas doubted it and he knew Axel shared his view.

"You ok Roxas?"

The blonde snapped out of his reverie and looked up at Demyx, the older nobody was sat upon the edge of the fountain that marked the centre of the Rose Garden's courtyard. He still played quietly, just audible above the rush of the water behind him.

"What?" Roxas asked, unaware of the previous question – only of the sudden change in sound.

"I asked if you were ok, you look kinda troubled." Demyx fixed him with a gaze that looked almost human and Roxas wondered if it would be easier to live the way he did – believing without proof that he had a heart.

"I'm fine, just waiting for Axel to get back." Roxas only hoped he sounded more convincing than he looked.

Demyx was silent for a minute, weighing something up before he finally spoke again. _It was to be one of the small decisions, the small differences between their future, the other which would inevitably end in tragedy for the Key of Destiny and the Flurry of Dancing Flames and the alternative._

"He cares for you Roxas." But the younger said nothing, simply looking at Demyx as if he expected him to continue. "He would and has done everything for you that he can."

On some level Roxas knew this, it had always been something unsaid but there had been times when Axel had come to bed injured on his return from Castle Oblivion and would give Roxas no answer other than to pull him close and hold him in his sleep. But to hear it said by someone else gave it a whole new meaning and something started to well in the place his heart should have been.

"Demyx…" It wasn't often he could find the musician in such a serious mood and yet he couldn't quite seem to word what he wanted to say. "I don't want him to have to… I don't want Axel to suffer because of me, it's not –"

"I never said it was fair, but he cares for you, you couldn't stop him from doing these things even if you tried." He paused, finally silencing his instrument. "Axel wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I've seen that look in your eyes before and it cost that person his existence so I think I have to." He sighed. "If you leave he will follow, regardless of the cost to himself and I know from looking at you if it were the other way around you wouldn't hesitate to do the same."

"I don't…"

"Whatever it is that troubles you Roxas, you should tell him… if he's going to follow you anyway and face the wrath of the rest of the Organisation, isn't it best for you to do it together?"

Stunned into silence Roxas sat there staring. Demyx was right – perhaps for the first time since he had known him the sitar player had made sense. It didn't bring him closer to either of his choices… in fact it pushed them farther away. He suddenly found he didn't care about the risk of asking… if Axel denied the information then at least he had tried.

"Any requests?" Demyx asked, seeming not to like staying serious for any long period of time.

He shook his head in response, leaning back against the wall as Demyx started playing the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

Riku, concerned for Naminé after the recent round of instructions pushed upon her by DiZ, had decided to stay with her for the remainder of the afternoon.

She had said very little, working tirelessly whilst Riku sharpened her blunted pencils and replaced any crayons that had been worn down. Both of them could sense the others fear - aware of DiZ's plans and their inevitable destiny to follow his rules and his orders.

Riku almost envied Naminé and her diminished emotions, he didn't believe her to be emotionless but put it down to the fact that she was no normal nobody, her abilities some how made her different from the rest of them. At least that's what he told himself day after day. He didn't want the fear and doubt that wracked his heart every time he thought of his sleeping best friend, he didn't want to miss Kairi as much as he did.

"Riku... have you been into Twilight Town recently?" she asked, placing her yellow pencil neatly next to her sketch book.

He looked up at her, the only sound in the room was the sound of a sharpening pencil in Riku's hands.

"Yeah, but only when it's dark. DiZ doesn't want me to be seen."

"Me neither…"

Riku looked at her then, trying to catch her eye but she seemed reluctant. he placed the sharpener on the table and leaned over to put his hands on top of hers.

"He has his reasons, there is no way to tell if the Organisation are still around here."

"Marluxia is dead, everyone aside from Axel - who freed me in the first place are gone." Naminé told him, her voice as harsh as it was sad.

"I know, but the rest of the organisation are still out there. It's not worth the risk of you being hurt." she looked at him then, shocked blue eyes meeting his as he spoke. "But if you want I'll take you out with me tonight. DiZ will be with his computers anyway so we won't be found." He wasn't entirely sure what made him say it, he almost hadn't but he couldn't stand the sight of her so crestfallen.

"Riku…"

"I promise, nothing will hurt you, not as long as I can protect you."

Naminé nodded carefully, a small smile returning to her face as she turned her hands under his to lace their fingers together.

* * *

When Demyx had told him Roxas was looking for him in the Rose Garden Axel had been somewhat surprised. By his own admission Roxas was none too fond of flowers and had avoided that particular part of the castle since his arrival.

He'd approached carefully, mindful of whatever mood Roxas would be in when he found him, but relaxed when he saw the blonde sat with his head rested against the stone wall. His eyes were closed and his hair blew gently in the breeze that settled in the garden but he looked peaceful - a lot more so than Axel remembered him being in the past few months.

He settled himself down next to his friend, reaching out for the free hand that lay limp at his side, Axel had considered the idea that Roxas had been sleeping until he felt him squeezing his hand and watched crystal clear blue eyes reveal themselves to him.

"Demyx told me you wanted me."

Roxas smiled nervously and leaned into his companions warmth, the wall behind him having turned cold since he'd been there.

"I want to talk to you about something… I'm just not sure of where to start." His voice was quiet but Axel heard him clearly and an odd sort of trembling started in the place his heart should have been.

"Alright." He said calmly, moving their joined hands into his lap. "But I'm going to guess this isn't the sort of conversation we should be having in this castle."

"No, no it isn't." Then for a reason Axel couldn't understand Roxas released his hands and climbed awkwardly into his lap, legs straddling him and head coming to rest on his chest. He'd caught the look in the younger boys eyes before they descended and he looked defeated, weighted down by a burden Axel was unsure he could lighten.

Even so he shifted against the wall to get more comfortable before closing his arms around Roxas, feeling his unsteady breathing settle as he tightened his hold. He wondered how much good it was doing though, Roxas had been slowly descending further and further into himself and Axel remained uncertain as to whether or not he was to blame.

* * *

The evening air was cool in Twilight Town, the first signs of Autumn were setting in but even the crisp wind couldn't deter the two nobodies from their usual stop at the ice cream vendors before escaping to the seclusion of the clock tower.

Both had changed their clothes in favour of something more fitting for the occasion, Axel in a black shirt and hooded jacket and Roxas in his white chequered jacket over the normal trousers and black organisation shirt. His mood had improved in the hours since they had sat in the garden together, only finally moving when Axel could no longer feel his legs.

Axel's hand hadn't left Roxas' since the moment they'd left the castle, it was as though he was holding on for whatever life he had, as well as give the other some form of reassurance - whatever that may be.

And sat on top of the tower, waiting for Roxas to speak, his thoughts raced faster than he could reason with. The fear of what might be coming, the inevitable conversation that lead to Roxas leaving overwhelmed whatever thin grasp of emotion Axel was capable of.

"I've been dreaming." Roxas said, his eyes focused on the view before them and idly biting at his ice cream.

"Oh?"

"Of a boy named Sora, his best friend Riku and the girl he cares for, Kairi." He still didn't turn to face Axel, he could sense the tension simply by their entwined fingers.

"Roxas…." He could sense it, the foundations starting to fall from underneath him, he didn't know what to say or what to do…. Xemnas had promised nothing short of death if he betrayed his secretes to Roxas and he wondered what would become of the keybearer if he did find out.

"I know what your orders must have been…. and I don't want to know all of what you did in that castle, the fact that only you returned says enough." Roxas was looking at him now and his blue eyes appeared softer than Axel had expected. "I Know that you can't tell me everything but I know this all has something to do with Sora and I think it has something to do with me as well…"

"What would make you say that?" Axel met Roxas' eyes again and it seemed no animosity lay there, no anger. He didn't know what to make of it.

"The Keyblade, Sora has a Keyblade. In my dreams I've seen him use OathKeeper and Oblivion. I've heard his name around the castle and I think you know more than you're allowed to tell me."

"Rox-"

"Let me finish." Roxas cut him off firmly, moving so he was straddling the ledge, he threw his ice cream below them and took Axel's free hand in both of his. "You know who Sora is and for some reason Xemnas won't let you tell me." He took a deep breath. "If I could choose I wouldn't have the Keyblades, I wouldn't have the dreams and I would follow you wherever it leads. But there is something else going on, Xemnas is using me - he's using us and I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

"Everything I did Roxas, everything has been for you." Axel told him honestly, voice cracking as he waited for the inevitable.

"I know and now I have to ask you to do something else."

"Ask me?" discarding his own ice cream Axel brought his free hand to join the rest, this hadn't been what he was expecting and he allowed a flicker of hope - as much as he could feel.

"You say you'd do anything for me Axel but I can't be kept in the dark anymore, I need you to tell me about Sora, why we're connected… what I'm doing here and why I'm so important to Xemnas."

"I don't know why you're so vital to Xemnas' plans, other than your keyblades…" Axel turned and sat the same way as Roxas with very little effort, but he released his hands to grip the other boys shoulder. "But you'd better be sure about this Roxas - once I tell you that's it. I can never take it back."

Blue locked with green and Axel was sure he'd never seen Roxas so determined before. "Please Axel, I want to know." The silent knowledge that if it didn't come from Axel, Roxas would find the information somewhere else, no doubt without him.

Axel was silent, but along with the relief that Roxas wasn't planning to leave came the fear that after hearing what Sora was to him he would leave anyway. With a heart Axel would be screaming, but with a heart this wouldn't be taking place anyway so there really was no other course of action.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, their knees brushing together.

"I'll tell you everything I promise...but first…" he ran a hand through Roxas' short messy spikes trying to make sure during whatever followed that he would remember this. He leaned in to place gentle kisses on the younger boys face, fingers playing with the stray hairs that brushed his neck, Roxas sighed softly and his hands found their way to Axel's chest taking a firm hold of the shirt he wore.

The blondes eyes slid closed as Axel's lips closed over his, warm and soft and everything he had come to cherish. He understood the meaning behind the action and welcomed it and the arms that wrapped around him. They were careful, resting as they were on the ledge of the tower but somehow Roxas ended up seated in Axel's lap, lips parted and moaning softly whilst Axel moved them, effectively making sure they ended up on the floor of the clock towers balcony. He was aware the time for talking was drawing near but it wasn't there yet, he also suspected that Roxas needed this just as much as he did - if the hands that slipped under his shirt were any indication.

* * *

As always reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: Apologies for the delay for this chapter and for not being able to reply to reviews, thank you to those who've reviewed though (esp Ghost Writer no.3 and NinjaShiek)! It's been a very busy and eventful few weeks for me, I endeavour to reply to all further reviews - I love reading them - they give me a lot of help and encouragement. Also many thanks to my wonderful Beta.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naminé felt her words catch in her throat when she watched the figures walk past them and head towards the famous clock tower of Twilight Town. Her hands started to shake and she reached for the wall to steady her.

"Here." Riku spoke softly behind her, draping a soft white cardigan around her shoulders. He'd bought if from the accessory shop on their way through the town. DiZ had not thought outdoor clothing for Naminé as necessary, reasoning that there should never be a reason for her to leave the mansion and Riku did not want her to catch a cold. Not that he was sure Nobodies could get ill… but it wasn't worth the risk.

She turned, trying to smile as she slipped her arms into the soft material, the cardigan it's self fell past her knees and tied together across her chest with two pieces of white ribbon. But the shock of seeing them made tying it impossible.

"Naminé?" He moved to stand in front of her, taking the two ribbons and tying them the best he knew how, for a moment it was as though he was 8 again and helping Kairi fix her hair ribbon on her birthday. He felt the pang accompanied with such memories but it slipped away again when his eyes met Naminé's.

She couldn't speak, unsure of what she would say. Riku had not been told of Roxas - she suspected DiZ was holding back for a reason related to his hours spent in the basement. But it seemed as though her eyes were saying everything she couldn't and before she could move to stop him Riku had turned and started to run up towards the station.

Naminé followed in silence and she found Riku stood still, the only movement the sway of his hair in the breeze moving through the town.

"Why is he here? and who is the other one with him? the one holding his hand?" Riku's voice was harsh and Naminé moved quickly, recognising the dark glint in his ocean green eyes. She tried to take his hand but Riku snatched it away from her, regretting the action immediately but not knowing how to remedy it.

"His name is Roxas and he's why Axel behaved the way he did in Castle Oblivion… he's why we were freed." she explained, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Riku didn't speak for a moment, calming the darkness that he felt creeping into his mind. He played her words through his head a few times before he felt calm enough to reply.

"Oh." he sounded defeated and reached for her, unsure as to why but knowing he had to do something to apologise. He rubbed her shoulder gently pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back slowly. "I'm sorry… I just didn't expect to see him again… and not…"

"And not holding onto someone else's hand." she freed herself from his light hold and started to walk in the direction of the stations steps. Axel and Roxas would have climbed the tower by now so they wouldn't be seen or heard.

He followed and sat besides her on the sandy stone steps, looking at her as though she held all the answers.

"The way DiZ talks, the things he's told me. I didn't think I would ever see two nobody's looking so human so whole." Riku explained, not completely aware he was speaking out loud. "They can't really feel that way though can they? Why would they pretend?"

Naminé fell completely silent once again, her hands crunching the fabric of her dress. Axel and Roxas were a dangerous thing to be discussing… she dreaded the outcome of Riku discovering what Roxas was.

"They're not pretending. It's real enough for them. You sometimes seem to forget that I am one of them, do my small emotions seem fake and meaningless?"

"Naminé that's not what- I-"

"We have souls Riku, we may have lost our hearts but our body and souls are still here. That's why they can look so whole. When they're together it's the closest thing to having a heart." Her eyes had narrowed and her voice held a harsh tone, one Riku was not used to.

"I'm sorry…. I just can't accept that you're the same as them." He shifted closer to her, but she turned away from him. The evening was supposed to be a time for her to relax and escape the confines of the mansion. She didn't want to argue with Riku - the only friend this place had provided for her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't believe everything DiZ tells you about us. Roxas especially." She warned gently, careful not to explain her actions any further.

"You know more than you're willing to tell me don't you?"

"So do you." she countered but her voice held no animosity, it was a simple statement of truth.

"Naminé." Riku wanted to word it carefully, if he could figure out exactly what he wanted to tell her. "DiZ is planning something, he doesn't believe that you can complete your work alone. He said there is something he wants to tell me - soon. But I won't act, I won't do what he asks of me until I speak to you first."

"Why?" Naminé asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Because I don't trust him, I didn't realise just how much until this evening but he has been lying to us. I do trust you, the way I trust Sora and Kairi so whatever he tells me, what ever orders he gives me I want your opinion on them."

Naminé simply smiled at this.

"Alright, I promise I'll do everything I can to fix Sora's memories. If I can't do it I'll find another way. What worries me the most is that I can do it, just not at the speed DiZ seems to want. I don't know why he is so impatient."

Riku didn't have an answer for her, but he did take her hand, pulling her gently to her feet.

"We should catch the train to sunset hill, I prefer the view from there… and I'd still rather keep my distance from them if you don't mind. Something about Roxas makes me feel uncomfortable."

Naminé didn't comment, she didn't let go of this hand either. She found she was content enough to hold on this time and follow where ever Riku lead her.

* * *

Kairi felt unsettled that evening, as she had on so many occasions over the past few months. It felt as though something was missing or more precisely someone. Riku hadn't been seen for over a year but she always felt as though wherever he was he was safe… but there was something else. Flashes of memories, of places and people, a castle and a doorway shaped like a distorted heart. There was someone else there, someone with her who's name she could not recall and who's face escaped her no matter how much she tried.

She was sat, as she always was at that time of day on the mainland docks. The zips on her dress chiming softly in the subtle breeze. She'd been trying to work up the nerve to tell Selphie but her energetic best friend didn't seem to notice anything was wrong or that anyone was missing at all. Aside from the occasional comment about the fact that 'Riku - the hot one with the silver hair' was no longer around.

Kairi couldn't describe it completely but she felt as though she had once been on a great adventure. Something so much bigger than the small group of Islands that made up the Destiny Isle, there had also been someone once, someone to whom her heart belonged and she wished she could be with him once again. Whoever he was.

"Thinking of you where ever you are…." She spoke into the wind, hair blowing unchecked in the building current.

* * *

The heat between them had cooled somewhat and stars now littered the sky above Twilight Town. Roxas sat between Axel's legs facing him and leaning against the wall at his side. As uncertain as he was about Axel would tell him, he was certain he needed to be able to touch him, to take whatever reassurance from that as he could.

"Sora is your somebody." Axel didn't hesitate in getting right to the point. "We don't know exactly when but at some point just under a year ago Sora used a dark Keyblade on himself in order to save the girl - Kairi the one you saw in your dreams."

Roxas was unmoving, he didn't blink, instead moving his hand to grip Axel's leg tightly as he waited for him to continue.

"We know that Kairi used the connection between their hearts to then bring Sora back and he went on to defeat Ansem, we think Kairi returned home because we haven't seen her since then."

"You were created when Sora released his heart to the darkness… which is why you can use the Keyblades, why you have two though is something I still don't understand." he paused, trying to gauge Roxas' reaction, the blonde nobody was squeezing his thigh with increasing pressure, he didn't mind the pain just wanted some kind of verbal reaction.

"It doesn't make sense." Roxas' eyes were wide and disbelieving. "We're meant to be what's left behind…. how can he be alive and me still here? We can't be the same…. I don't understand."

"I don't either, when I decided to question the Superior he told me you were 'Special' and that I shouldn't think about it, just fulfil my mission." He kept his voice as gentle as his knew how.

"Why would the Organisation go after him when they had me? Why use Castle Oblivion?" Roxas was shaking now, but his fingers dug deeper trying to steady himself from what he was hearing. A throbbing pain grew within the space his heart should have been and he wished for a heart, if only to understand what he was being told, to help him order the strange compulsions flowing through him.

"Because Two Keybearers are more effective than one. Using a girl called Naminé to manipulate Sora's memories Marluxia was ordered to bring him under the control of the Organisation…. and although it was never mentioned specifically it was always suggested the two of you would be united to bring destruction to the worlds."

"And you destroyed them? All of them? For me?" Roxas asked, unable to comprehend such an action could have been possible without Axel himself being destroyed.

"Yeah… only it wasn't really that simple. Marluxia and Larxene were planning to use Sora as a way to overthrow Xemnas and Zexion's group weren't exactly playing by the rules either. I set them against each other and eliminated them one by one. Sora and Riku helped in away… But they were all destroyed. Sora, Naminé and Riku were left to go free."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure what would happen to you if Sora was destroyed. I only needed you to be safe, I didn't care what happened to the rest of them."

"You lied to Xemnas?" Roxas asked, now choosing to move closer to Axel, shuffling his legs along the stone floor and releasing the death grip on the others thigh.

"I skipped the most important details, eliminating them worked to my advantage as well as his, Xemnas keeps enough from us. I didn't think it would hurt."

Roxas nodded slowly, trying but failing to take it all in.

"Sora is my somebody? Who I was before his heart was lost?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"But the fact that I have my own soul and didn't have his memories makes me special?"

"Yes." His answer was firm as he watched Roxas move closer to him still, close enough that he could feel the cool puffs of air from every time Roxas spoke brush his cheeks.

"Which is why Xemnas has been using me all this time?"

"Yes."

"And you manipulated them, twisted deceit into destruction so you could keep me safe?" Closer still, but not enough for their noses to be touching.

"Yes and I'd do it again, for you, just to be with you." It was possessive but it was all he had known, the only way to express what he knew he shouldn't be feeling. He was wary of Roxas' behaviour, uncertain as to why he was acting the way he was and what it meant. He'd half expected Roxas to bring his Keyblades down upon him for keeping such a secret…

But Roxas had other idea's. Finally close enough he pushed his lips against Axel's forcefully, sending Axel to land on his back, his fingers found their way into soft crimson spikes and he held on, moving so his body was flush with Axel's.

"Rox- Roxas, what the hell?" he managed to get out, trying to push the younger nobody away enough so that he could see his face. It would have been easier to submit to his ministrations and the feeling of his body pressed so close to his… but it didn't make sense. Roxas was supposed to be running - not holding him the way he was.

"No one else cares about me…. I'd always thought it wouldn't matter if I was to stay or leave, but you, you make this worth it. I would face anything in all the worlds if it meant I could still have this. I feel the same - exactly the same." Roxas explained starting to slip his hands underneath Axel's shirt, smiling to himself when he saw the others breath catch in his throat.

"Wh - what about Sora?" Axel asked, almost wincing at the sound of the Keybearers name.

"Right now I don't care, he may have been who I was but he's not who I am now. You are not your Somebody so why should I be mine?"

"But he's -" Axel tried to reason, although his body was arguing loudly.

"It doesn't matter now, we can talk about it in the morning. Right now I need this, I need you." Roxas finally managed to convince Axel and he submitted willingly, arms coming to wrap firmly around the other, placing kisses wherever he could and taken back by the reaction he was faced with.

Roxas was both settled and everywhere all at once, it didn't matter to him what the consequences would now be. He had his answers, he had Axel, he'd face Sora's existence and Xemnas' secrets another time.

* * *

"Why don't you go and see her?" Naminé asked. They'd returned to the mansion and were sitting in the small garden at the front. DiZ had permitted them that small outdoor space at least.

"Who?" He asked, not really listening, his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Kairi. You can walk the dark pathways between the worlds, why not go to see her?"

"Because it's not that simple. I've made a promise not to go home without Sora and what would I say to her? I can't stay there and she doesn't even remember Sora. You said she'd be happy, without fear and I want it to stay that way."

"But you miss her so much, I don't like to see you so sad." She'd moved to sit in front of him, kneeling in the soft grass. "Riku?" she moved the stray strands of silver hair from his face so she could see him properly. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was shaking his head slightly, she knew he was trying not to cry.

He stood, moving out of Naminé's reach. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He was half way to the door before she started to follow.

"Riku…" But there was no response and she let him go. Wondering what she could do to ease the pain the boy felt in his heart, her work with Sora was moving as fast possible and she wondered if that was the only way to make Riku happy.

* * *

DiZ sat back from his computer terminal, an accomplished smile visible in the small area of his face left untouched by bandages. The program was done, his work finished. All he needed was Riku to bring back the Nobody and the Hero of the light would be awake again, free to take on the Organisation. His retribution to all the worlds for his apprentices mistakes would be complete. Every Nobody would be eliminated and the battle for Kingdom Hearts over at last.

* * *

Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks, just need to do some final checks on it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: Much thanks again to my beta-of-many-names. Appologies for lateness and for review replies not being sent…. I've really enjoyed reading them... I have some time off coming up which should allow me to sort everything out. Things have been keeping me busy of late.

* * *

Chapter 4

At some point during the night they had returned to the castle and to Roxas' bed. Axel held him closely, one arm around his waist and the other hand buried in Blonde hair. Roxas was quiet where he lay on Axel's chest, finally taking the time to think it all through.

Sora was his somebody, who he had been until he appeared in Twilight Town. He was was beginning to accept that his lack of emotion was a double edged sword, he couldn't reason with emotions over what he should be doing. But as it was he could look at it logically.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?" He kept his voice gentle, tired, dozing and grateful for Roxas' presence at his side.

"Sora defeated Ansem and survived Castle Oblivion without needing me to be whole right?" Roxas asked, although it sounded more matter of fact than an enquiry.

"Yeah, until Naminé re chained his memories Sora would have been fine, as I said, you're different. Both you and Sora both have souls, your own souls…. it doesn't make any sense."

"Where is Sora now?" Roxas asked, out of nothing more than curiosity, in fact he wanted to be able to avoid any contact. He didn't know what it would do and he didn't want to loose who he was.

"I don't know, I didn't ask and I got the feeling Naminé didn't know either. I do know he's somewhere out of the way so that Naminé can put his memories back together."

Roxas nodded against Axel's chest and draped his arm across him.

"What will happen when his memories are fixed?" Roxas asked, already knowing the answer.

"He said he wanted to find Riku and go home to Kairi…. but no doubt King Mickey will step in and they'll come after the Organisation." His voice was low and he couldn't deny how wary the situation made him. Xemnas was after far more than just to obtain hearts for their Organisation, he wanted far more and Axel wasn't sure he could go through with it - he knew Roxas agreed.

"If that happens…" But Roxas couldn't bring himself to finish. It had been along day and he wasn't sure how far into the future he was prepared to think.

"If it happens, we will figure something out."

Roxas didn't speak again, just turned his head to kiss Axel's chest both in thanks and understanding before pulling the covers over them and snuggling closer.

Their fate although changing seemed more uncertain than before and they were both quietly aware it would take something close to a miracle, a thing normally denied to nobody's for this to end well for them.

Never the less it was worth fighting for, they had nothing else to loose.

* * *

Riku was something close to seething after his latest meeting with DiZ, the man's demands and lack of feeling towards Naminé made him appear far more cold and lifeless than he claimed she was. So much so that there had been a difficult internal battle between his light and darkness at one particular point of the meeting.

Riku was angry and confused on so many levels that he didn't know where he should turn, only where he could. He wasn't one to back out on any of his promises and he wondered if Naminé could shed anymore light on what he had been told, DiZ had called her a liar and a manipulative witch… he just needed to make sense of it all.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me who he was?" He asked, feeling the darkness rise within him.

"Because if I had you might have done something you'd regret later." Her countenance was as calm as her voice. She didn't so much as look up from her drawing - something that irritated Riku even more.

"Like what Naminé? brought him back to DiZ? completed Sora? What Naminé?" He was almost screaming, fast approaching the end of his self control.

"Do you honestly think - even with your dark side that you could defeat Axel and Roxas?" Riku didn't say anything, simply looked at her so she took it as her chance to continue. "You haven't seen him fight like I have and neither of us have seen them fight together. You couldn't have beaten them and you would have most likely died in the process."

"What about alone?" he asked and for the first time Naminé was afraid of him, part of her could almost hate DiZ for what he was doing.

"Even then you'd have to go through me." She stood then, stepping towards Riku carefully. Physically she had no strength to fight him and she hoped her words would appeal to his light - to his heart.

"Why?"

"Because I think DiZ is wrong, because Roxas has just as much right to exist as I have, would you sacrifice me if I was in the same position has him?"

Riku didn't answer her, his mind was still filled with what DiZ had told him, she couldn't feel….. so why was it that he didn't believe that?

"If it will save Sora surely it's worth the sacrifice." Was what he chose to say instead. "For the good of everyone, not just me and Kairi."

It was then that Naminé realised something, something that without the conversation may not have come to her…. another step away from tragedy, another way.

"Bringing Roxas to Sora is not the only way Riku, think about it - he was well enough, whole enough and strong enough to defeat everything else…. Until castle Oblivion…"

"And?" His voice was sharp but the darkness seemed to have subsided somewhat.

"Kairi." Was all she said, hoping that perhaps Riku knew the events as well as she did.

"No." He shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not, she isn't getting involved in this - I don't care if she's able to fix this… I won't let her get hurt."

"Yet you'll risk your own life? destroy two nobodies who've done nothing to really harm you except exist?" Her hands were balled into fists and for a moment it was as though she remembered who she had been, knowing this is exactly what her somebody would have said - could have said.

"She has as much right to know what's happening to Sora as you do, she loves him Riku with all her heart and I know, even now the pain of not being able to remember him is hurting her." It was now Naminé who was shouting, letting the words come on their own, whatever was left of her somebody coming through.

"How can you feel Naminé? I don't understand…" He sounded defeated, but not entirely convinced by her ideas or anything that had been said to him that day.

"I don't know, maybe I'm like Roxas and my somebody is still out there somewhere… or maybe it's because I'm a witch. Does it matter?" She asked, and he moved to stand in front of her.

"What would Kairi need to do?" Riku asked, voice tight and eyes uncertain.

"Be here, she's a Princess of Heart, her power brought Sora back in Hollow Bastion, I think she can do it again."

"I don't know…." He shook his head starting to pace around the room, stopping when he saw the picture of Kairi finished and displayed on the wall of Naminé white room.

"I can unlock her memories, you can go and talk to her… we can sort this all out, that way she can decide for herself." Naminé suggested, wary of Riku's mood she really didn't feel comfortable seeing him so upset.

"I can't… I can't go back there, not the way I am now… so close to the surface." he punched his fist lightly against the wall. Willing himself to calm down. "And neither can you, DiZ will know." He looked at her and she knew he was right.

"What if I can find another way? I'm going to unlock her memories Riku, restore her's to what they were… if I can get her to Twilight Town will you give me the time to do it?" There was something in her eyes then, a plan forming, one she was working out as she went along.

"How?" Riku was sceptical but willing to listen, in all honesty and as much as he hated it Naminé was right about him fighting Roxas and Axel or either of them alone. Without his darkside he wasn't strong enough… and seeing both nobody's at the clock tower, they seemed inseparable.

She smiled then, eyes twinkling, he had a feeling she was planning something that should DiZ ever discover…. it wasn't worth thinking about.

* * *

_Kairi had strange dreams that night, strange and wonderful dreams of a boy with hair the colour of chocolate and wide innocent eyes as blue as the ocean. A boy who made her smile, made her laugh and along with Riku they played on the tiny Island away from the mainland._

_She remembered cave drawings and paupu fruits, competitions and a raft. Days filled with so much light Kairi had never wanted it to end. But it had, as her dreams turned to nightmares she remembered the shadows that swarmed their home and a storm that battered the tiny play Island so that it became a place of fear rather than sanctuary._

_They had wanted her heart, the shadows had called to her, sought her out but the boy with the chocolate hair and blue eyes had saved her, taken her heart with his own and carried her safely on a journey through so many different worlds…_

_Kairi could remember the fear when he had disappeared in a castle she was sure had once been her home and her happiness when she brought him back._

_Most of all she remembered loving him._

Kairi awoke with tears falling down her cheeks and one name coming from her lips.

"Sora." without a second though she threw off her covers and ran to her desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and writing by the light of the moon. She didn't know why but she felt as though writing would somehow bring him closer to her… bring them home.

***

Naminé had waited until she was sure DiZ and Riku had gone to their beds that evening before she pulled the small box from under her own bed and removed the sketch book hidden within. In truth she had been thinking about what she was about to do for days now…. she had just never believed it possible. But her powers had turned out to be more than DiZ or she realised.

So, turning her sketch book to the page she needed Naminé took in the image of the two Nobodies on top of the clock tower, side by side Red and Gold standing out against the forever setting sun. She felt her eyes slipping closed as her fingers lost their hold on the book but she'd seen enough and as sleep claimed her Naminé remained consciously aware and walked the world of Dreams before finding them, where she had placed them both looking at her with some degree of surprise.

Roxas looked to Axel for some kind of answer but his reply was a confused and stunned look, it seemed Axel had attempted to pinch himself but to no avail.

"My Name is Naminé." She explained, more for Roxas' benefit than anything else. She avoided meeting Axel's eyes, she knew he was glaring at her, wanting to know if she was a threat.

Careful to sit a safe distance from the pair she set herself down a foot or so from Roxas, watching as Axel drew himself closer.

"What exactly is going on here?" Roxas asked, his voice more welcoming that Axel's continued glare.

"You're in my dream, it's complicated to explain but we're all sleeping but our minds are here." She explained motioning around here.

"Alright, but why are we here?" Roxas questioned her again, deciding that accepting this strange explanation was the right thing to do, he also saw this as a way for Axel and him to get what they wanted.

"I need your help." She said simply. "And in return I'd like to repay a dept." She hold them, waiting for their response.

"Dept?" Roxas asked her. But it was Axel that would give him the answer and not the petite blonde girl that had appeared before them.

"I helped her to escape…. but she doesn't owe me anything. I didn't do it for her." But any anger she sensed seemed to have left him now and for the first time she met his eyes and smiled a little.

"I know, but you saved me all the same and I want to do the same for you…. I know what DiZ is planning and I don't want to be part of it anymore. For that I need your help…. Riku and I need your help."

Axel raised his eyebrows at this and was about to comment if it hadn't been for Roxas' hand that was now holding on tightly to his own. It was the only sign that he was uncomfortable.

"What do you want us to do?" Roxas then asked, watching the nervous way Naminé let her legs swing over the towers edge, her hands tucked underneath her as she did.

"Well…."

* * *

I'm seriously going to get the next chapter up in 2 weeks time, it's already written so I have no excuse other than a quick proof read! Reviews very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. This story has been written purely for entertainment value and no money has or will exchange hands.

Authors Note: My long train journey back from Scotland has given me time to proof read this chapter for any spelling mistakes that me or my Beta have missed. Thanks goes once more to my Beta-of-many-names and to all those who are reading and reviewing. I think this update is within the two weeks I promised! Hopefully same again for the next one, might be a little longer because these chapters get a lot longer from here on in.

* * *

Chapter 5

Kairi hadn't paid too much attention at school that day, her mind still reeling from the memories that had found their way back to her and her heart had been unrelenting in it's pull towards the beach. So when she had left Destiny Islands High school in a walk that bordered on running the last thing she wanted was for Selphie to follow her.

"Kairi! Hey wait up!"

Forcing a smile kairi turned to meet her friend, her only close friend left on the Islands. She knew she should have been more grateful for her Selphie's concern but the only person on her mind was Sora.

"Are you feeling alright? You haven't exactly been yourself today." Selphie asked, keeping pace with Kairi as she continued to head to the beach.

"I'm fine, I just, last night I remembered someone and now there's something I have to do."

Selphie flicked her brown hair behind her ear in the nervous way she sometimes did.

"Remembered someone? Is this about Riku?" She asked and Kairi almost laughed at that comment. She would honestly never understand why everyone seemed to flock to Riku, she knew how attractive he was but she didn't think she'd ever see him as more than a friend. The strong silent type had never really appealed to her, although Riku had always been better and more understanding on the more serious matters.

"No, not Riku the other boy, he one who used to play with me and Riku on the Island. I don't know where he is or what he's doing but I want him to know I'm thinking of him - that I haven't forgotten." The first of the sand started to crunch underneath her feet but Kairi didn't stop walking until she had reached the shore line, the waves lapping at her shoes. She'd placed her bag on the sand and reached for the green bottle.

Selphie at her side was quiet , watching her friend with some degree of concern… she had no memories of the boy kairi was talking about but she still believed her - Kairi had never lied about anything in all the time she had known her and she seemed so certain that this boy existed….

"I wrote him a letter, now that I remember him, I know he'll find it somehow… wherever he is." Kairi was speaking to everyone and no one in particular, her thoughts focused almost entirely on Sora and Riku. She wanted them both home and safe with her, so much in fact that she knew she'd do anything within her power to make that happen.

* * *

Roxas was the first to wake that particular morning, the second since Naminé had appeared to them and told them her intentions. He was still wary of what she was asking of them but at the same time aware that this might be the only chance they - Himself, Axel and he suspected Naminé - had of surviving DiZ's current plans.

Axel was still asleep and Roxas, no longer embarrassed in the way that he used to be of showing any kind of affection buried himself snugly against the others chest. He slipped his arms around Axel's torso to get as close as possible. Emotions or not closeness and companionship seemed necessary for all beings - even their own Organisation had developed over a need to be with others - even if they kept their distance inside the castle and rarely left their living space unless called to do so. In fact he witnessed species from every world he had ever visited behave the same.

Still it seemed to him that many of the other Organisation members avoided it, Xemnas and Saix being the only two members left that openly spent time in each others company. Demyx and Zexion had for a while, but that had ended with Castle Oblivion. He knew what the others thought of his and Axel's closeness and for a while - although he didn't show it, it bothered him. Something within him had changed at some point though and he cherished moments such as this one, even if Axel was asleep.

He almost jumped when he felt strong arms encircle him and a head come to rest on top of his own, warm breath blowing past his ear, but he relaxed almost immediately. In light of what was to come later on that day and the next, he'd need moments like this to remember what he was fighting for.

* * *

"When it's ready, you understand that I will need you to dispose of Naminé, the witch will no longer be of use to me." DiZ explained, for once looking up from his computer terminal.

Riku didn't respond, feeling the anger boil within him, some days he wondered why he had ever left the king…. but the thought of what would have happened to Naminé without him there would always change his mind.

"She doesn't have a heart you know." DiZ warned, the air of all knowing emanating from him.

"So you keep insisting."

"Ah, I see she has worked her magic on you!" The man's laughter echoed around the basement's computer room. "You will see, I assure you of that."

Riku shrugged, no longer really caring. He'd decided to follow Naminé's plan, it seemed to be the lesser of the two evils and although involving Kairi worried him he knew Naminé was right about her - she would want to be there, she would want to help. He just had to put his trust in the Nobody who destroyed almost half his own organisation and Sora's nobody who he knew he would have to fight, if only to convince DiZ that his plans were being carried out.

* * *

They'd finished their mission early, which wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the time had come for Axel to carry out the first part of Naminé's plans. Roxas walked by his side along the forest trail, their mission had sent them to The Land of Dragons and was simple reconnaissance. if it hadn't been for the rising anxiety Roxas was certain he would have enjoyed it and he knew Axel felt the same because he'd pulled Roxas towards him once he was sure they were alone and hadn't let go.

"Do you trust her?" Roxas asked him, seeing no point in avoiding questions he would only regret not voicing later. They were walking on very dangerous ground and although they had both admitted this was probably the only way to get what they wanted…. Roxas couldn't help wanted to take a portal to a world they'd never been to and live their lives hiding from the Organisation.

"Naminé or Kairi?" Axel asked, stopping as they reached the water's edge at the cross roads.

"Naminé, I trust Kairi, she's a Princess of Heart." Roxas told him, looking at his friend as if to gauge his reaction.

Axel only nodded, some part of him hated the idea that he could remember Sora's feelings towards her.

"Naminé can be trusted, she _hates_ DiZ as much as she hated Marluxia." Axel told him, looking to his side incase anyone had noticed their presence.

"Hates?" Roxas asked, Axel had never implied other Nobodies could _feel_ in the way that they could.

"Yeah, she's like us Rox, I could see it in the Castle… but she doesn't fight like we do - she manipulates things, little things and she hides behind others. If she's finally making a stand she won't be taking it lightly." Axel explained, turning to look down and the blonde who had moved to wrap his arms around him.

"First sign of trouble and you come straight back here." Roxas told him sternly.

"Relax, It's Destiny Islands, Riku is too afraid to return and the world has been clear of heartless for almost a year." Roxas' arms loosened but he didn't release Axel. "Beside, you trust her and she's pretty open minded. I'm more concerned about Riku."

"It's not even a real fight."

"Not to start with but I'll be watching, his Darkside still isn't under his control." But Roxas shrugged, looking up at Axel with an odd expression on his face.

He didn't say anything but he pushed himself up, pressing his lips against Axel's firmly, trying to convey the feelings he could only partially grasp. The other's response was more desperate than Roxas expected and strong hands entwined in his hair, pulling almost hard enough to hurt.

It was never like this outside of their more intimate moments and not since Castle Oblivion had he really been kissed that way.

But he couldn't deny the way he was holding back just as tightly, hands gripping onto shoulders and fingernails gripping into the leather of his jacket and pushing his body as close to Axel's as possible.

"I have to go." Axel whispered, lips still pressed against Roxas'.

"I know. I'll be waiting."

* * *

It was the weekend and Kairi had headed to the beach as she always did, pink dress keeping her warm enough in the evening breeze coming in from the ocean. Her thoughts were with Sora and Riku, hoping that they were safe, relieved that at last her memories had returned - even if she wasn't exactly sure why.

It was then she felt the ripple in the air and turning she saw the dark portal appear in front of her. She backed away, wary of what might be on the other side but some part of her wishing it was Riku or the King…. Sora would never travel through the Darkness like that.

"Kairi right? I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, Axel, got it memorised." She'd never seen hair that bright or eyes so sharp and green. He stood tall against the portal, slim waist and long black jacket. She almost missed the tattoos below his eyes but the most remarkable thing about him was that she wasn't as afraid as she thought she should be. Her heart was pounding in her chest regardless but it was more from surprise than fear.

"What are you doing here?" She asked eyes wide. "And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of Sora's and I've sorta been sent by Riku." He scratched the back of his head looking as though he was unsure as to why he was even there, but he was hiding something - and Kairi took a step back. "Oh come on you want to help them right?" he sighed, whispering under his breath. "Naminé said you would."

Somehow that name resonated with her and she stepped closer, curious but not close enough to put herself in danger.

"Naminé?"

"Blonde girl, Artist, Plays with peoples memories. Know her?" Axel asked sounding more agitated the longer he was stood there. It occurred to Kairi that he wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as he could and her curiosity was piqued.

"No… but I think I know who she must be." she considered that this Naminé must the reason her memories had come back and part of the reason she hadn't ran as far and as fast as she could when she saw Axel…

Axel himself just nodded, rolling onto the heels of his feet.

Kairi studied him in the awkward silence that seemed to descend upon the two of them.

"What do you want from me? And why should I trust you?" She asked, stepping closer and ignoring her pounding heart, she almost didn't care how dangerous it was she just wanted to get out of the Islands and find the two people she loved more than anything in all the worlds. But she needed some more proof that he could be trusted… or at least she told herself she did.

Axel then did something she didn't expect, he closed the portal behind him with a simple flick of his had and stared at her for a moment.

"You're the one Sora loves and Naminé tells me you love him as well so I wonder if you'll understand if I explain to you what I want." His voice wasn't as questioning as his words and Kairi smiled a little, she always appreciated those who spoke honestly.

"Who are you?" she questioned, her heart had slowed down and Kairi found herself concerned by the look on his face.

"The bad guy." He told her dead pan.

"Say's who?" Kairi countered with the defiant look in her eyes he'd been told of, her hand was loosely on her hip.

Axel laughed. "I can see why he Loves you." But he turned serious quickly, Kairi did not appreciate being messed with and he needed her on his side if he had any hope of getting what he wanted. "Here." Axel handed Kairi two pieces of folded paper that he took from the secret pocket in the side of his jacket.

Kairi unfolded them in front of him, still keeping a large enough distance between herself and Axel. The first was of Axel and another boy wearing the same black jacket, they were sat close to each other - possibly holding hands (she couldn't quite figure out the crayon drawing's detail) with ice creams in their other hands, they were sat on a tower at sunset. She understood immediately what it meant.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Roxas."

"Is that why you're here? Has something happened to him?" Kairi watched his face change from passive to possessive.

"No and with your help hopefully nothing will." His voice was hard and Kairi simply nodded her head. "Look at the other one."

The second was in more detail and showed her Sora and Roxas.

"I really don't understand." She explained to Axel, uncertain as to what one boy had to do with the other.

"You ever heard of a nobody?"

* * *

Naminé watched him closely as he swung Way to Dawn in the remains of the rear garden in the mansion. He'd given no sign that he was aware of her presence and she was unwilling to make herself known. She was wary of what was to come and what he would be doing…. and she was more grateful than she knew how to express that he had let her in and trusted her.

He wore the dark cloth across his eyes but still managed to execute his moves with frightening accuracy. But still she knew he couldn't defeat them both, his inner conflict meant that at some point or another he risked giving into the darkness that haunted him and if that were to happen at the wrong moment the consequences could be fatal.

Kairi would hopefully be there soon enough but Riku was due to leave before she arrived, it was almost night on the World that Never Was. DiZ would follow Riku, with any luck without knowing they'd brought Kairi to the Mansion.

* * *

"Show me the way." Kairi instructed, the fire returning to her eyes.

"You're going to help?" Axel was still somewhat uncertain, she seemed too accepting if anything.

Kairi nodded firmly. "If you hadn't told me, I would never have accused you of not having a heart… and I don't think Sora would want to take another's life just so he can carry out DiZ's plans." She explained.

"How can you be so calm?" Axel asked her, baffled by the young Princess of Heart.

"I don't know, but you're offering to take me to where Sora is - or at least close enough and for that I already owe you enough. I don't know if I can fix this or what will happen to you and Roxas…. but I do know DiZ is wrong."

"You don't really play the damsel in distress card very often do you." Axel commented relieved not to be facing her darkside.

"You've met Sora right?"

And Axel laughed, opening a new portal behind him and guiding her through.

* * *

"This portal leads to Twilight Town, make your way to the mansion but try to stay out of sight once you get into the woods. Naminé will meet you inside the Mansion - if for any reason she doesn't head to the basement." Axel instructed, standing close to the girl inside the corridor of Darkness. The shadows called out to her and their journey had taken them longer than he'd expected. But they'd found their way through, he was surprised at her courage.

"Alright." And she moved to step through.

"Kairi?"

she turned, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

Axel sighed. "Incase you do encounter anything you might need these." He pulled a small collection of potions and an Elixir and offered them to her.

"Thanks." She told him but she started to laugh as she showed him the content of her side bag and the rest of the potions, Elixirs and accessories within it. "But I've had these with me since I returned." when it was full she threw him two bangles. "I picked these up in Traverse Town but I think you might need them more than I do. Be careful with Riku and protect Roxas." She warned, before stepping through determination shining so brightly in her eyes Axel was left wondering why she didn't have a Keyblade of her own…

"Wait."

She turned again, this time confused as to why he was holding her back.

"Thank you."

"You too Axel."

* * *

Roxas almost had the wind knocked from him when Axel smacked into him, holding him tightly from behind incase the blonde decided to unleash his keyblades.

"You're late." Roxas commented light-heartedly, relieved Axel had returned safely.

"Princess of Heart and corridors of darkness aren't exactly the best combination." Axel explained, releasing Roxas and guiding him to sit on the grassy verge next to them.

"She went with you then?" Roxas asked, leaning against Axel's shoulder.

"Yeah, she was wary of me and had a hard time believing what I told her about nobodies but she's in Twilight Town now… the rest is up to her - and you." his last words were quiet and Roxas only just caught them.

"You'll be there, hiding."

"What if something happens to me? What if Riku looses it? You saw the look at Naminé's face when we asked her about him." Axel asked him, the seriousness of their situation left no room for any of the jokes he would normally use to cover his fears.

"I have two keyblades he has one, although I'm not even sure he has that anymore." Roxas stated simply. "And before you say anything I'm not being overconfident. DiZ is afraid of our world, he knows neither he nor Riku are strong enough to take on Xemnas, that's why he thinks he needs me. Riku will be there alone - at least to start with and DiZ won't be expecting you."

Axel sighed. "Even so I'd feel better if you wore this." He handed him one of the two bangles.

Roxas sat up and looked at him oddly. "Is this some kind of proposal? I really don't think we're allowed to get married." His dry humour seemed to shine through in moments like this, it was his small way of trying to comfort Axel. A roll reversal of sorts he supposed.

"Would you marry me if it was?" Axel asked, only half joking.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "why not?" he leaned over to place a quick kiss on Axel's cheek. "But seriously - what is it?"

"I don't know, Kairi gave them to me, one for me and one for you, she bought them from Traverse Town and since no one has been able to locate that world since they all reformed I'd say they're pretty rare and pretty powerful…. whatever it is they do."

"It's worth a try then - come on lets go." He stood, slipping the bangle onto his wrist, covering it by pulling his glove over it. He didn't want anything to give any indication that all was not what it seemed.

* * *

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is late but it is much longer than the last and the start of cosplay season for me has meant I haven't had as much time as normal to check through things and write. Many thanks to those of you who review - it's really cool to know what you think even if it's only a couple of words. Thanks goes to my Beta-of-many-names ^^.

* * *

Chapter 6

After the initial shock it seemed Olette, Hayner and Pence had decided Kairi wasn't a threat and had welcomed her into their Usual Spot with the offer of Ice Cream. Checking the time she had smiled and welcomed the offer, knowing there was still another half hour until Axel had told her to approach the Mansion.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Olette asked as the boys left for the short trip to the ice cream stand.

"I'm here to find my friends Sora and Riku." Kairi explained aware of the faint blush that must have been creeping onto her cheeks at the mention of his name.

"It's nice to see a girl fighting for a guy for once - or guys in your case. Sounds really cool to me." Olettes smile was warm and her eyes reminded her of Riku's.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is." Kairi blushed slightly at this, she knew Riku would most likely be offended by the idea of her saving him, he always had to be so strong. Too strong.

Olette chuckled. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, you must really care about them."

"They're my best friends in all the worlds and they've been gone for such a long time… I just want them home." kairi confessed, already finding she could trust the other girl to keep her confidence.

"I know the feeling - no matter how much trouble they cause me it wouldn't be the same without Hayner and Pence." she paused considering her question. "But what would they be doing here? I haven't really seen anyone unusual - the only newcomers are a couple of teenagers wearing black cloaks."

"Tall red head and shorter blonde?"

"Yeah - is that them?" but Kairi shook her head.

"They're mutual friends, it's where I'm headed actually, but I have to wait a while first." It was only a small lie but Kairi felt bad for it. She didn't want to involve the three friends any more than was necessary though. Their lives seemed so peaceful and having had her's shattered she didn't want to spread the damage.

"Well you're welcome here as long as you want to stay, I just wish there was more I could do to help." Olette told her seriously because for all the other girls strength there was a level of fear in her violet-blue eyes that unsettled her.

* * *

Riku stood tall against the dark sky, storm clouds billowing around him but with no sigh of rain. They weren't real though, they were an illusion to keep any unfortunate visitors from discovering what really lay in the sky and those who wished to control it.

Roxas stood at the foot of Memories Sky Scraper waiting for the battle to begin, heartless gathered around him, the sound of Keyblade cutting through the air drew them like moths to a flame every time. He knew Axel was close by and that staying out of this would be testing his patience but as impulsive and short tempered as he knew Axel could be, he also knew when to back down.

Naminé had warned them that DiZ would likely also be watching, Roxas knew little of the man but what he had heard had convinced him that DiZ was more of a threat that the Darkness within the boy he would be fighting.

The Heartless gathered in greater numbers and it was with both Keyblades that he started to launch into a series of proper attacks, normally for him destroying such heartless was a thoughtless affair, but the ones Riku had apparently summoned were providing something of a challenge.

He'd have been lying if he claimed not to enjoy it, battle was a strange kind of therapy he still wasn't sure he understood. But it didn't really matter if he had the Keyblades to fight or fought because he had the Keyblades. They always worked to his advantage, but at the same time Xemnas had been using him because of them. He wondered where the contrasts in his existence would end, or if they ever would… maybe Axel was right - maybe it would stop when he had a heart.

Looking up towards Riku, Roxas decided to get this properly started. He took several sweeping leaps into the surrounding horde of heartless watching them fall apart every time Oathkeeper or Oblivion descended upon them. Despite watching the destruction of their kind the mindless heartless swarmed in droves towards him, over and over again drawn by the Keyblades siren song.

* * *

Kairi had eventually left inner Twilight Town, Olette and the others had been very reluctant to let her go but she had eventually managed to convince them that she would be alright. She had promised to return when she found her friends and that at least had placated Olette. The boys seemed more confused by her presence than anything.

They had walked with her as far as the entrance to the wood that surrounded the mansion and Kairi suspected they were waiting on the other side of the wall for her - waiting for any sign of danger or to hear her scream.

She had had to admit - if even to herself that she could be walking into a trap. The person she was supposed to meet had erased her memories of the boy she loved and altered those she held of Riku. But she had known even then that something wasn't right and the relief that flooded her the night she first remembered Sora had been genuine.

The there was Axel, she could see no reason why he would send her to this place and still mean to cause her harm. It would have been better for him if he had taken her to his home world, leaving her here would serve no malicious purpose.

Kairi rationalised her decisions by thinking in this way but maybe she had just missed the adventure and was prepared to risk everything to see Riku and Sora again...

She moved slowly - carefully remembering what Axel had told her about the area and picking up anything she found in the chests left within the trees. She had been warned about white creatures with mouths that zipped together, lower Nobody forms but as dangerous as heartless and more difficult to kill without the aid of a keyblade. Kairi could hear rustling but ignored it, heading straight for the gates Axel had told her would be open. She slipped through, blinking at the now bright sunlight beating down on her, but at least now she could see any attackers.

The mansion building showed clear signs of age and neglect, statues fallen over and fragmented. The door seemed intact enough so she headed towards it, mindful of her steps. She placed her hands on the large stone doors and pushed forwards, surprised at how easily they opened and stepping back so as not to fall flat on her face with the momentum.

The entrance hall was bathed in shadows, furniture in a similar state to outside but with added glass shards. Kairi considered the possibility of exploring this place but without a weapon it seemed unwise. She wished - and not for the first time that she could fight in the same way as her two friends. It had always seemed unfair that they had to protect her as well as the worlds themselves, just because she was a princess of heart didn't mean she wanted to sit back and have others fight for her.

Shaking her head to banish such thoughts for the time being she reminded herself of why she was there in the first place and headed, as directed by Axel to the room on the left side of the mansion from where she had first entered. Kairi had been relieved that the staircase was sturdy and that so far no one had seen or attacked her. Whoever DiZ was had already left.

He had told her to head towards the basement if this room was empty and her heart was pounding in her ears as she tried the handle and stepped inside. The first thing she noticed was how bright and white this part of the mansion was. Everything aside from the pictures was a piercing white.

She ran her hands over the pictures of Sora, remembering the people and the places through the memory of the time her heart spend within him. She saw Riku too although his pictures seemed to be darker somehow and she bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she contemplated how much he had to go through.

Still, seeing it there all over the walls like it belonged in a child's story book seemed to… she couldn't put it into words but it almost made it seem like it hadn't really happened. From what Axel had told her this was the way Naminé worked, this was how she took apart and repaired memories.

"Hello Kairi."

She heard the soft voice before she could see who it belonged to, her eyes distracted by the white walls filled with drawings of her, destiny islands and the boys…. for the most part at least, as she turned to make her way towards the other occupant of the room she noticed one drawing that she knew to be Axel and Roxas. Here eyes lingered for a moment and she smiled, this was becoming too elaborate to be a trap.

"Naminé?" Kairi asked, pushing her hair behind her ear as she neared the blonde girl. She was still wary but her hand reached inside her bag, holding an elixir should the need arise.

Naminé nodded and smiled, an odd sort of expression somewhere between relief and happiness. "I see Axel gave you the right directions."

Kairi scratched her head and fiddled with her side bag, closing it with the elixir in her hand. "Yeah, he was pretty thorough, I think I've worried a few of the locals though. I don't think many strange girls appear out of dark portals in this place."

Naminé smiled again and Kairi was starting to feel a little unnerved, this girl knew everything about her, knew too much about her and Kairi couldn't help but wonder why.

"Riku left something for you, incase you need it. I realise now that it should have been sent along with Axel but Riku insisted it wasn't ready yet."

At the mention of his name Kairi's heart skipped a beat. To be told he was safe, to even have a normal seeming conversation about passing on a gift…. it was something she had only dreamed of. Sora had always - at least when she had been able to remember him - been off travelling with friends, Riku had been trapped in the darkness and Kairi had thought she would never see him again. Even now Kairi was safe in the knowledge that Sora was down stairs and although she desperately wanted to wake him, right now hearing from Riku held her attention.

Naminé held out a small package to Kairi, gesturing for the other girl to be seated. She obeyed and untied the yellow ribbon that held the soft paper together, Kairi let it fall open onto the table top and gasped quietly when the content was revealed.

"It's a keychain." Kairi commented, to no one in particular, she just needed to say it out loud. It was in the shape of a paupu fruit with two green leaves either side of where it joined to the red woven chord. The edges faded to a dark orange and a yellow band sealed the loop at the top of the chord. "Is this for me?" This time the question was aimed at Naminé.

"Riku thinks you will be able to use this now, he thinks you're strong enough…. that and he doesn't want you facing what's out there without something to protect yourself with." Her eyes sparkled fondly at the mention of their mutual friend and Kairi couldn't help but reach out to the other girl, placing her hand on top of the pale one placed on the table and squeezing slightly.

Kairi didn't miss the spark that ran between them, simply smiled and moved her hand. She didn't quite understand it but she knew now that she and Naminé had more than just Riku in common, she also knew beyond a doubt that it was right to trust this girl.

She took the keychain into her hand and held it tight, wondering how soon it would be before she would need to use it.

"We should go, the basement might take sometime to break into and I don't know how long they'll be gone for."

"Sora has to wake up before they get back right?" Kairi was already at the door, gesturing for Naminé to follow her. The other girls reluctance was unnerving but Kairi guessed the blonde girl had seen more darkness than light and knew exactly what it did to people. Telling her there was no reason to be afraid was pointless but standing by her and protecting her like Riku had surely been doing was exactly what Kairi intended to do.

* * *

Riku had waited patiently, watching Roxas get started. He wondered if it was still within his power to summon Way to Dawn…. he wasn't sure if he could given the present turn of events, even now he could feel the darkness attempting to boil over inside.

So he clung to the idea that Kairi would be with Naminé and that soon Sora would be safe throwing himself from the tower as he did so.

Roxas looked up, smiling for just a brief second, he knew it was killing Axel not to be part of this. He lunged upwards, hitting the lower levels of the tower with ease., heartless following and being dispersed at equal speed. He could see Riku as he scaled the tower, blades slashing through the air in front of him.

Riku was smirking, eyes covered by the blindfold he insisted on wearing and keyblade present in his hand. Roxas was surprised and relieved - at least for now the monster was sleeping.

Roxas let Riku take the first swing at him, countering with ease and raining both his blades down upon way to dawn. Catching the blade within the teeth of Oathkeeper and Oblivion he flipped himself backwards, taking Riku with him and slamming him into the side of the tower.

Riku was unharmed but it looked convincing enough to anyone watching. He swooped to the side then lunged again , the two of them parrying each other's blows. The sound of Keyblades clashing against each other split the air sharply and even the heartless stopped their flow towards them, instincts confused and conflicted.

Roxas was almost smiling.

"When do we finish this?" He asked.

Riku sniggered "Soon." and he drove his full weight forwards, twisting them both in the air and pushing Roxas back towards the ground. He fell through the air, righting himself with a harsh push against the roof of the towers entrance and looping around in the air, hood finally falling from his face as once again the heartless swarmed towards him.

Roxas knew he was supposed to win this, knew this was how it was supposed to go but the more they fought the more his concern grew that Riku was loosing his mind, if not his heart.

So, taking another leap towards the tower Roxas spun the Keyblades at either side of him, feeling them gather momentum before hurtling them in the air towards Riku. It was a warning to play nice and remember who he was fighting for. He dodged Oblivion but the hilt of Oathkeeper caught his arm. He looked towards Roxas then, as if watching him through the blindfold and Roxas sent him a cold glare.

_Don't._

* * *

Naminé had lead Kairi through the lower levels of the mansion, unlocking the secret door. So far they had met no interruption or enemy within basement. Kairi held the charm tightly in her hand regardless. She could sense something in the air that made her nervous, the same feeling of being watched she had felt before.

"DiZ definitely isn't here right Naminé?" She asked as they descended the final set of stairs. Kairi noted the change of the floor design and the strips of glowing light. It struck a chord in her memories, she just couldn't remember where or when she had seen it before.

"He's gone, I saw him leave a short time before you arrived." She pushed another set of doors open. "Just through the corridor connecting this room is the pod holding Sora. DiZ allows me to see him from time to time to check my progress and figure out what to do next.

The door closed shut behind them, Kairi's senses suddenly spiked and she reached out for Naminé's hand, pulling her to her side.

"There is something here." She told her, voice low and hair falling over her face to hide the seriousness in her violet eyes.

Naminé closed her's and nodded, then realising the other girl couldn't see her she added. "There is a chance he left something here to try and stop us…. the heartless are too dangerous to leave so close to Sora so it must be something else."

"Nobodies." Kairi whispered. "There are 4 of them." They were moving towards them, arms swaying close to the floor and heads lulling from side to side as if trying to determine their enemy.

"How do you -" But Kairi cut her off before she finished.

"Axel." She told her, he had been very detailed in the explanations he had chosen to give her… but only with regards to the things he knew and understood. Nobodies were his strong point and thus the only enemy he could really explain to Kairi.

As they neared her Kairi felt her hand holding the charm grow hot and spark, before she realised what was happening she was swinging a key through the air, a key designed with sand and waves, flowers and vines. Destiny Islands … he had designed the key for her to remind her of home.

Soon though those thoughts were banished from her mind, she wasn't an experienced fighter… had never joined in with the boys games on the beach so she dodged more than she hit. The Keyblade felt light but strong in her hands and soon she was at least managing to aim with some degree of accuracy. The first nobody to fall caught the sunflower rippling apart before Kairi swung the weapon around to take out two more. Out of breath and with Naminé back to back with her the two made their way towards the other door. Naminé made it out first but Kairi - knowing that the other girl would be safe returned to the remaining nobody, dodging as it reached for her before spinning herself around and splitting the creature apart when she did.

Surprisingly unscathed despite being out of breath Kairi joined the other girl, wondering what exactly Riku had woven into the blade.

Emerging from the room she once again joined Naminé, the keyblade and keychain disappearing. The loss of the blade shocked her so much that within moments it was back in her hands, she could only stare.

Naminé laughed gently. "It'll come back to you anytime you call it, it's tied to your heart or soul… I'm not really sure but it's the same with Sora and Riku. They call on it when they need it."

When her keyblade disappeared for the second time Kairi was calmer and dusted her self off before continuing. Her heart was pounding, Sora… Sora was there, so close she could sense him. She wanted to run to him but forced herself to keep her pace matched to Naminés.

There were several smaller pods she noticed along the corridor, some dormant and a couple that looked as though someone lay within. Naminé offered her no explanation as they passed and instead waited for Kairi at the door to the final room.

her hands were pressed together almost as if she were praying and the smile on her face looked sad, wistful even.

"Sora is within the large pod within this room. I can't follow you in there, seeing me might untangle his memories, at least for the time being."

Kairi looked confused by this stepping closer to the other girl.

"What will happen to you?" She asked concerned for the girl and the connection she knew they shared.

"I'm going somewhere to wait for Riku… he can't… he won't be going with you and Sora Kairi, he can't. Not yet." She lowered her head and Kairi wondered if she was about to cry, reminding herself that this would be impossible did not lessen her concern.

"Alright. But tell him I said thank you and that I miss him, tell him to come back to us soon. It's not the same without him." It was her turn to hold back, choosing not to speak anymore. Instead she reached out for Naminé's hand. Taking hold of it and feeling the spark once again. They were connected, Kairi was certain of it.

"If you need me I think you'll know where to find me. Thank you Naminé… Thank you so much." And with that Kairi let go of the other girls hand, turning around once more to smile at her and wave before heading into the white room.

* * *

They continued their battle in the swarm of heartless, lessening their numbers considerably as for once the World that Never Was seemed in short supply.

Roxas once again caught Way to Dawn with his blades, throwing the Keyblade one way before pushing both of his towards Riku and forcing him to the ground.

This time Riku did not attempt to call for his blade, did not attempt to move from the floor, simply looked at Roxas out of breath and hands in fists on the floor at his sides.

"We're done here." Roxas told him, hoping that enough time had passed. He did not turn or attempt to walk away, part of him concerned that Riku not summoning his blade was because he couldn't. He could feel Axel's eyes on him, waiting for this to end.

"Riku!" The voice that called was not Axel's. It was loud and demanding, well spoken yet clearly angry.

Both turned to see the figure, he moved slowly, carefully. Long red tunic with belts and bags attached to it and a face covered in bandages his arms were kept behind his back no doubt folded in a suitable way to match his posture.. Roxas had only heard of him from Naminé and Riku but he knew at once who it was.

"Enough Riku, Stand and end this." He demanded, pointing one finger at Roxas.

Riku didn't move, he simply stared.

This, Roxas considered was not a good sign.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome. The next chapter will be up within the next few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: Due to the very sudden and unexpected loss of my close friend and Beta Reader in May I now have no idea when this story will be finished. I have no idea how many of you are still reading this story - many thanks to anyone who still is. It's been a pretty rough few months although things are now improving and even though I know how this story will progress and end I have too many memories associated with writing this with the help of my Beta that it's going to take me some time to get back into it. This and the next chapter had already been proofed so I shall post them a couple of weeks apart. Any reviews and comments about this story will be useful and much appreciated. I will finish it, I just don't know when.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why?" Riku asked finally, voice almost sounding innocent, questioning head cocked to one side.

"Because Roxas is the other half of Sora, without him he cannot be whole." DiZ replied sternly, moving forwards yet again.

"He defeated Ansem without him, He defeated Marluxia too."

"But his memories were disrupted and cannot be fully healed without him being put back together." He sighed, he hated repeating their previous conversations, it irritated him. "Riku, must we go through this again? Sora can return to normal if we have Roxas."

Somewhere in Riku's turbulent mind he reminded himself that bringing Kairi into this now would only alert DiZ to her presence in the mansion. He had to stall for time, for Kairi and for himself. Why Roxas was still there he couldn't fathom, he should have left for his own safety and taken Axel with him.

"So you use him and throw him away? Just like Naminé?" Riku asked again only now he was standing and stepping towards DiZ.

"They are nothing, they should return to that from whence they came Riku. They do not belong in a world of light or darkness."

Riku did not speak, simply continued in small but steady steps. Way to Dawn did not and would not materialise in his hand and somewhere inside of him a power he'd been suppressing surged forwards, pulling him under a sea of darkness not matter how much he struggled. Only Roxas and Axel, who had stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in noticed.

"You say he doesn't belong… yet he belongs with Sora?"

DiZ ignored this. It didn't matter, it wasn't relevant.

"If you will not believe me then do it to save her." And DiZ pulled his other arm forwards, Naminé held firmly within his grasp and and half crazed smile on his face Riku had not witnessed before.

She looked as though she was trying to talk but DiZ had cast something on her to silence her and she was trying to free herself, futile though it was from the mans strong grip.

By now Axel was at Roxas' side. Neither had expected the arrival of Naminé. Once Axel was sure his friend wasn't paralysed by shock he became pretty interested to know why exactly they weren't getting the hell out of there.

"What are we still doing here?" He whispered, hood masking his face so that only his voice gave any indication to who he was.

"Distraction. We made a deal and I intend to stick to it. That and if Riku goes Super nova someone has to stop him before Xemnas hears of this." Axel did not need to spend long wondering what would happen to them if the superior had any idea what they were up to.

So he shrugged at his friends reply, making sure he was ready and waiting to summon his chakrams for when this undoubtedly turned to hell.

"I pulled her from the mansion, seems she was trying to get to Sora, no doubt trying to think of another way to continue on with her meaningless existence." Riku ignored any indication that Kairi was thus left unharmed, it didn't matter now.

"She is not meaningless. She has done what you cannot, she has healed the harm she was forced to do." Riku's voice was cracking and he didn't sound like himself anymore, the cloth covering his eyes loosened and fell to the floor showing the boys aquamarine eyes as he stared at the man in front of him with a loathing so fierce even Naminé, for the first time, feared what he was going to do next.

"Then defeat Roxas and I'll spare her." DiZ yelled, visibly shaking with anger.

Riku was still again, stood half way towards DiZ and Roxas. He was seeing red now, his only instinct to destroy the larger threat. He looked at Naminé, her blue eyes sad but determined, willing him to let DiZ destroy her if that was what it took. He knew she would rather sacrifice herself than subject Roxas to his own end but that, like everything else didn't matter now. It wasn't what he wanted.

He stepped back within himself, calling Ansems shadow forwards and relinquishing his heart once again to the darkness. He left one final command though, remembering the reason he had fallen prey to the darkness in the first place. It was easier than it should have been to finally let go, but he had, for quite some time now been fighting it's siren song.

Roxas watched, keyblades in front of him, Axel with his chakrams in this hands at his side as Riku changed.

In a swelling of black mist the form of Ansem materialised where Riku once stood, his shadow standing behind his victim.

DiZ didn't notice what was happening at first, he had already spent so much time in the darkness it failed to register with him, But he felt Naminé pulled forcefully away from him and watched as she fell to the ground in front of the two Organisation members.

Roxas bent down dismissing Oathkeeper and Oblivion to check the blonde girl would be alright, he heard Axel dispel the magic that kept her from talking and Roxas himself lifted her head carefully and poured a potion down her throat.

Ansem, or at least what remained of Riku stood before DiZ, the bandages that covered the older mans face were pulled from him revealing the form of an old man no one there recognised.

'Fools!" DiZ thundered unable to struggle as he was lifted into the air. Ansem stood still save for the determination on his face and the madness in his golden eyes.

The shadow was strangling him, surrounding him and suffocating him with the very darkness that had drawn him in all those years ago. He considered the irony as his world faded before him, his vision hazy around the outside, of being killed by the very monster he helped create.

"Xehanort…" He tried to finish but breath finally failed him. His final thoughts were of his failure and a young boy who's heart even he couldn't control, his world - warped and twisted like a hazy dream, he considered that none of this had ever really happened… but that really was too easy a thing to consider.

* * *

Kairi couldn't deny her nerves, her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. Sora, she was going to see Sora. At the same time she felt fresh almost, like being cleansed the closer she stepped towards the chamber holding him.

Naminé hadn't told her how exactly this was supposed to work and Axel had shrugged when she had asked him on the beach. Her footfalls echoed around the large white room, tiles lined with blue power lines ran around every surface no doubt carrying life support to the boy in the centre.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before, but in truth Kairi was used to that. It looked like an egg, a large elegant decoration, she approached it with caution and touched her left hand to the surface.

It shook and she stood back, keyblade once again summoned, she would no doubt learn to control her reactions to it with more time, but she dismissed it almost immediately. The front half of the chamber was opening, like the petals on a flower they fell away to reveal their charge.

"Sora."

He was floating, eyes closed and face set in a peaceful expression… but something about it struck her as not being quite right, something that stopped short of him appearing to be asleep.

Then there was his clothes. He, like her had outgrown last years but he still wore them. His legs were longer but she wondered just how tall that made him and his hair was longer. Not as much as perhaps she would have expected it to be but his usual spiky style seemingly found a way to work around it.

She started to climb the structure, which was easier than she had expected with the petals forming a staircase of sorts and all too soon she was face to face with Sora. nervously Kairi pushed her hair back behind her ears and straightened herself out, she reached a hand forwards hesitating just before touching his arm.

It's Sora.

She reminded herself and placed her hand on the chilled skin of his arm. Something within her seemed to know what to do in the same way she had in Hollow Bastion. So she placed her other arm around him and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Sora." She whispered. "Sora wake up."

A wave of dizziness washed over her and Kairi held on a little tighter. Feeling her eyes slip closed and a warmth spread from her chest she didn't fight it she simply let it take her where she needed to go.

* * *

_He was running along the beach chasing after Riku, Laughing the whole time._

_"Wait up Riku!" Sora called, stopping with his hands on his knees whilst he caught his breath. "Where are we going?" He asked, finally looking at his friend who was a few paces further down the beach._

_Riku laughed and pointed towards the small raised platform and the twisted palm tree that lay there._

_"There." And once again he was running along the beach. Sora shook his head and took a deep breath before following. Sand kicked up in clouds behind him and the waves he ran through cast water up into the air, soaking whatever clothing it touched._

_He didn't seem to notice Riku disappearing or the sun sinking below the ocean, before he knew it darkness was almost upon him and the first stars started to break through into the sky._

_Finally he reached the wooden platform leading to the palm tree. He could see some one sat there, waiting for him._

_His movement slowed as he approached, the person sat on the trunk of the tree didn't move, they seemed to be staring out at the calm ocean reflecting the light. He walked around the trunk, confused by the girl about his age sat there. Her hair was dark, falling to just below her shoulder and her eyes appeared somewhere between blue and violet in the light of the moon._

_"Do you remember the night I arrived here?"_

_Sora found himself nodding as the memory flooded into his mind._

_"They said you fell from the sky during a meteor storm." He told her. "There were more nights like that but no one else ever arrived here."_

_"You asked me where I had come from and I couldn't tell you because I couldn't remember." She paused briefly. "I still can't but I know where I came from." She paused again. "Do you know where that is?" She asked, turning to him and meeting his eyes for the first time._

_Once again the answer flowed from him as if some part of him already knew every thing he was being asked… he was just waiting for some one to bring it to the surface._

_"Hollow Bastion, you were the Princess of Heart from that world." She smiled at him with eyes that almost shone in the dark. "Riku used to tease you for being a Princess but you would ignore him or tell him to stop being so jealous. I don't think either of us ever thought you really were."_

_Sora hauled himself up onto the tree and sat at her side. It was odd but he still couldn't quite remember her name, he wanted to but no matter how hard he tried to grasp it, it it still remained out of reach._

_"Do you know where Riku is now?"_

_Sora nodded. "In the darkness with the king, trying to find his way out." and once again Kairi nodded. Although she knew he'd some how escaped the word of darkness she wouldn't deny that he was still fighting it - where ever he was._

_"What's the last thing you can remember Sora?"_

_"You." he answered with no hesitation. "I left you on this beach, I promised I wouldn't return until I'd found Riku so that we could all be together again…. but you looked different." He hadn't really been paying attention but he didn't remember her owning a pink dress. "How long have I been gone Kairi?"_

_All of a sudden the whole Island was bathed in Light and she stood before him smiling in the bright sunlight with her hands behind her back. Kairi always did that when she was happy, moving ever so slightly from side to side._

_"You remembered my name."_

_"Kairi." He said it again moving the distance between them in one large stride and reaching out his arms to her. He couldn't explain how happy he was to see her again - to remember Kairi again._

_She smiled and stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around him in turn. He felt warm, so warm and so alive. The missing pieces she had sensed when she had first seen him had been put back into place and he felt like Sora again._

_"Are you ready to come back now?" She asked him, face still nestled against his neck._

_"Go back where?" He asked, pulling back just enough so that she had to move to look at him._

_"You've been asleep for the past year Sora." She told him, feeling his hand clench the fabric of her dress as she spoke._

_"Was I sick?"_

_"Something like that. A Girl called Naminé was trying to put everything back together. But we have to go now, we'll need to leave this place soon."_

_"The Islands?"_

_But Kairi shook her head. "We're not on the Islands Sora, you need to open your eyes." She herself wasn't sure exactly how it worked but she had arrived within his memories using the same idea._

_"How?" He looked so confused Kairi stifled her laugher as best she could._

_"Try closing you eyes and opening them again?" It felt almost childish and ridiculous and Kairi had, by all accounts expected a reunion as dramatic as their departure. But she realised that Sora was just Sora and this - just spending time with him like this was all the reunion she had ever wanted._

_

* * *

_

"Like this?"

Sora was somewhat surprised to find himself in what looked like half a white egg in the middle of a large white room. He held Kairi in his arms, she still had her eyes closed but the moment he moved she opened them and just managed a smile before collapsing on him.

"Kairi?" He sat them down panicking but at least relieved that he could feel her heart beat when he pressed his fingers to her neck. Sitting her up against the inside of the egg so she should breathe he took hold of her left hand and held it tightly within his.

"I'm just tired." She mumbled. "I just need a minute." Her eyes opened again before slipping shut and he was sure she was sleeping.

Sora realised then what she must have done for him, somehow she'd managed to get from their home to wherever they were now and he was certain that the only reason he was awake now was because of her. He watched her as she slept, rubbing his thumb over the hand he held, not wanting this to be a dream as well. Kairi looked a little more grown up, he liked her new dress, he noted as he took a good look at her, if a year had passed as she'd told him he was sorry he missed it but she was still Kairi and that was all that mattered.

He leaned forwards, only a very small distance lay between them but he couldn't quite make himself go any closer, too afraid of her reaction to what he wanted to do if she was to wake. In the end though he couldn't help the compulsion and placed an almost feather light kiss on his cheek before retreating, face red and thankful she hadn't stirred.

He didn't know what else to do to show his gratitude.

He just sat there while she rested, too captivated by her closeness to move and wanting to be there if she needed him.

* * *

Riku had collapsed onto the cold stone floor the moment Ansems shadow had left him. Neither Axel nor Roxas had made any attempt to move from where they were and Naminé was still out cold.

"You think he's dead?" Axel asked, finally dismissing his chakrams.

"Which one?" Roxas asked him. The two figures on the floor across from them were of little concern to them. The only reason they had remained was because of the agreement they had with Naminé. They were supposed to make sure she and Riku were safely reunited… Naminé had been very clear on all of the conditions and no matter how Roxas thought about it there didn't seem to be a way to make this seem safe. In fact he was certain that leaving things as they were was a breech of their contract and he knew that it was within Naminé's power to in form the rest of the organisation of their activities… he couldn't quite understand why it was necessary to impose conditions, Naminé's offer of help had been enough, but he had guessed it had been Riku's idea.

He wondered dully if he had done so knowing that this was how things were going to end. It seemed to be a very morbid approach to things but from what he had heard of Riku so far it was just the way he worked. On reflection it also showed a considerable amount of affection for Naminé and that at least was something that Roxas considered honourable.

Naminé stirred but didn't manage to open her eyes and Roxas looked up to Axel.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked, looking at the area around them.

"First things first." Axel called fire through his chakrams and threw them both forwards landing either side of what remained of DiZ, clicking his fingers the body went up in a sharp blast of flame leaving nothing - not even so much as a scorch mark behind. Chakrams back in hand his finally dismissed them and looked back to Roxas.

The blonde was looking at him, his eyebrows were creased and he didn't exactly look impressed.

"What?"

"Just like that? You're just going to burn him to cinders?" He asked deadpan.

"No heart, why should I care?" Axel replied a little too casually, shrugging and trying to pretend the conversation wasn't happening. He'd never been particularly good at that.

"Right. Yeah. Of course." Sarcasm and sharing a look with Axel told him that was still a doubted fact and not the real reason why.

"You wanted to leave him there? We do occasionally patrol around here. Do you think he was something we want to be found?" Axel sounded a little more serious but it still wasn't quite there. He sighed and eventually gave in. "It's a good idea but to tell you the truth it was somewhat satisfying."

Roxas sighed but understood, Axel wasn't one to enjoy not being in a fight.

"We could take them back to the mansion… although I'm not sure how Sora would take that if we walked in with his best friend unconscious." Axel suggested, brining the conversation back to more useful topics.

"It would probably be best to leave them with me." A voice told them, they couldn't see anyone in the vicinity and to their relief it was not a voice they recognised. "Ahem." The sound seemed to come from below their eye level and there appeared to be a smaller figure in a modified Organisation cloak with overly large ears. They couldn't see his face but it didn't take them long to realise who was standing before them.

It was clear there would be no further introductions, the King didn't seem all that comfortable in their World, a feeling currently shared by both Axel and Roxas.

"Where will you take them?" Roxas asked, knowing from what they had been told that he was Riku's ally and would, in turn side with Naminé.

"I know of a world with someone who will understand what has happened to Riku, he and Naminé will be welcomed and offered sanctuary for as long as they need it."

"And you're not going to tell us where they're going." Axel stated. Knowing already that the King did not trust them.

"Needless to say you have altered my understanding of what Nobody's are but that doesn't mean I am willing to trust you. I will warn you to leave this place soon. Go somewhere you cannot be found. Not by us and not by the Organisation." He sounded sincere but serious and both Axel and Roxas sensed how increasingly uncomfortable the King was. Neither of them could say they were happy to be stood there talking to him in such a calm manor, the King was a noted hero of the light and neither were sure just how powerful he and his keyblade could be.

"We will." Roxas told him. "We have nothing to go back for and a mission we're supposed to be on anyway, should give us a few days head start." Axel nodded at his side.

The King seemed satisfied enough with this and started to walk towards Riku. Naminé was still at Roxas's feet, still unconscious. Axel shook his head in annoyance and reached down to lift the blonde girl.

"How exactly do you intend on taking them to this sanctuary of yours?" Axel asked taking large strides towards the king, Roxas right behind him. He was careful enough with Naminé in his arms but it was easy to tell he was starting to loose his temper with the whole situation. If it hadn't been for Roxas, Oathkeeper, Oblivion and Roxas' determination to do everything by the rules he'd have knocked him out and carried him off a long time ago.

"I managed to find Sora's Gummi ship and as soon as I'm done with this I'll leave it with a friend to make sure he gets it back."

Roxas looked confused as to what it was but didn't ask any questions, it had occurred to him that not everyone could travel through the portals they used and he had been informed of the Organisations space patrol team…. he'd just never exactly been told what they were protecting them from.

"You can lay her down here." The king pointed to the ground next to Riku, his hood was obscuring his face and all that could be seen was a small amount of silver hair.

Axel did as he was told, wondering why she was treated so differently to him and Roxas, he wondered if the King had an attachment to who her Somebody had been but it was another of those questions he didn't expect to have answers to.

He and Roxas moved to stand a short distance away, out of view of anyone who might see the Gummi ship that had descended almost to the floor. After what felt like several long minutes they started to wonder why the King hadn't left yet, the ship seemed to have teleported Riku and Naminé inside already.

They certainly didn't expect the King to turn to them once more.

"On second thoughts it might be better for you to come with me."

Axel and Roxas just looked at each other both with the same confused expression on their faces.

The King shook his head and sighed. "You said they expect you to be gone for a few days…. and you are the only people who know what happened to Riku… why he ended up in the state he's in now. If you come with us, if only for a short time I'll have the information I need and you'll be safely hidden away."

"Should we trust him?" Roxas asked, realising immediately how stupid that question was beginning to sound.

"If he wanted us to dead I think he'd have at least attempted something already… I'm bored of standing around I say we go." Axel told him and took Roxas' hand before he had chance to argue, pulling him along with him as they reached the ship.

"Let's go."

The King nodded and they stepped within the ship, Roxas with more questions about the ships design but with no chance to ask them. The king took the main seat at the helm and for now there didn't seem to be anything else to do but sit and watch.

No one had seen them leave, no one knew where they were. But eventually the Organisation would try to find them…. this wasn't a fight either of them just wanted to hide from but they had to decide on a plan of action first. Roxas doubted the King would be able to help them with this - seeing how quickly he had changed his plans to include them had been a good enough indication of that.

* * *

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are very welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: I know this is much later than people were expecting and for that I can only apologise. To all those who reviewed the last chapter thank you for your very much for your kind words of support and encouragement. Having just finished Birth by Sleep I have gained a few more ideas to fill the gaps that were in the original plot for this so hopefully I can get back into this properly at some point soon.

* * *

Chapter 8

"You do realise he'll have to loose the coat and both of them will need to stay well hidden?" Axel told the King. They were all still sat in the Gummi Ship, the King having set the ship to auto pilot once they were out of the danger zone around The World that Never Was. Their fighting wouldn't have been noticed anyway, the patrol couldn't distinguish between an asteroid and a ship.

"What makes you say that Axel?" The King had decided to use their given names rather than anything else. He was at the very least a professional diplomat. But he was still very cautious to keep on his guard at all times.

"We've been scouting in that world, heartless problem so a lot of hearts... but we think Xaldin might be spending too much time hanging around there." Axel explained and Roxas nodded in agreement, having been the one to make that discovery himself. It was one of the many doubts that had been building up in the past months.

"Very well then, we shall have him change his clothes and warn Naminé to be on her guard. I believe it to be safe enough as your Organisation seems to be working on many worlds at the same time. I do not know of another safer and the Master of the Castle has proven the strength of his heart. They will be safe." The King kept stressing that point to them and it wasn't that they disagreed... they simply wondered if this great King knew enough about with whom he was dealing.

He and Roxas had already explained - at length what their agreement and plans had been, the King had listened and thanked them for their help, hiding any of his thoughts on why they had decided to get involved in the first place. Axel had made it known he was only in this for Roxas and the blonde himself had stayed true to the facts of why and when.

"There is one last thing I need you to do for me then I will take you to whichever world you request." The King looked at them both in turn, looking very much like he had more questions for them but choosing not to ask.

"What is it you need?" Roxas asked, knowing from his fidgeting Axel was beyond bored of this now.

"I need you to tell me what DiZ looked like when the bandages were removed."

"Old with long blonde hair and a beard. Very tall and very well spoken." Roxas told him, noticing at once the realisation dawn on the Kings face. He knew who he was.

"And Riku killed him?"

"Yes. We took care of the remains though, no one will ever know he was there." Axel told him, now standing up to pace around the ship.

"Why?"

"He threatened to kill Naminé. Riku chose to kill DiZ over me, I guess he saw him as the greater threat. Could have easily been the other way around though - if we hadn't made our deal with Naminé." Roxas was the one to speak this time - watching the King just keep nodding over and over again as he processed the information.

"You're not going to tell us who he was are you." Axel didn't see the need for questions, arms crossed and resting against the window and space flew by behind them.

"I'm afraid I can't, the Organisation will be looking for you and it might be best if you know as little about DiZ as possible."

"Right."

"I am sorry Axel, but given what your Organisation has been doing within the worlds I don't think you're in a position to be completely trusted. You have both done more for the Light than I would have imagined but your reasons for doing so do not give me enough encouragement that you would choose to join our side on a permanent basis."

Roxas looked to Axel then and reluctantly green eyes met his. The King sat in silence as they had their wordless discussion. They were not selfless, despite whatever feelings they might experience they did not have the compassion, nor the will to risk their lives for anyone besides each other. They were closer perhaps to mercenaries than heros. Working with Riku and Naminé had been mutually beneficial, what the King was proposing was not.

"If we find a way to attain hearts of our own then we will join you. But until then it will be best to go our separate ways." Axel finally answered, calmer now and more relaxed in his stance, arms no longer crossed and head resting on the window behind him.

Roxas hummed his agreement and looked to the King.

"I'm afraid I don't know if that will ever be possible." The mouse King shook his head perhaps a little sad there was nothing he could do. "I do believe that if it is possible you may well be the ones to find it. I would hope that then you would join us."

"We'd have no choice." Axel's voice was softer this time and he returned to his seat next to Roxas making his position known. He'd follow him to the ends of the worlds and back again. With their own hearts, the only possible course would be to destroy Xemnas, there would be no way to stand back and allow his cruelty…. at least Axel thought so.

"Very well, we're almost there. I'll return shortly. It would be wise of you to stay where you are and not touch any of the controls." Without waiting for their answer the King slipped down from his own seat, bowing briefly to them and making his way towards the sleeping Riku and Naminé.

* * *

Kairi woke slowly, enjoying the warm feeling of her hand being held - as soon as she'd realised what that was. Her sleeping mind hadn't been able to work things out straight away. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the white light of the chamber.

"Kairi?" It was Sora's voice and she smiled, just thankful she could hear it again. She blinked several times, each time she caught a glimpse of the boy sat next to her until finally her eyes adjusted to the light and she could see him clearly.

He was older, some of the young boy had left his face and glimpses of the man he would be showing through clearer than they used to. His clothes were too small though and it made her chuckle, she wondered if he'd noticed yet.

"Sora." She smiled around his name reaching her other hand forwards and placing it on his shoulder. "You're really here."

"Um, where is here?" He asked her, finally surveying the room properly.

"Twilight Town." She watched his face drop at her words.

"The last thing I remember is heading out to search for Riku." He lowered his eyes to the floor. "You said someone called Naminé was trying to fix me?"

Kairi nodded. "She was but she needed my help." She moved her hand to lift his chin so that she could see his eyes. "Riku was here too." Sora almost bolted upright at the mention of their best friends name but Kairi held him steady, thankful that his strength had lessened and sleep still affected his body. "But he's gone, he left me something to help keep us safe."

"Riku was here?" He looked disappointed to have missed it but she could sense the relief in his voice. "Did you see him? What did he give you?"

She sighed. "No, he'd gone before I arrived, he left his gift with Naminé… we're going to find him Sora. It'll be easier if there's two of us." She kept her eyes locked with his until he looked as though he could believe her, Kairi could see his inner confidence returning and he nodded, smile back on his face. She hadn't explained her Keyblade, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are the others here?" He asked, pulling her to her feet at last.

"Yes, they're asleep outside. I think we should try and get out of here as soon as possible though, it won't be safe when the man who owns this house comes back. I'm not supposed to be here."

Sora, who was still holding her hand with the reasoning that he would let go as soon as she did, frowned as they hopped down the petal steps.

"But wait a minute, wasn't he one of the people protecting me?"

"He had his own version of protecting you apparently, but it doesn't matter. We won't have to worry about him after we leave here."

"Where are we going?" He asked as they reached the doors.

"The station I think, I didn't have much of a plan past getting to you." It hadn't seemed important really, she hoped that perhaps Naminé would be in her room but something told her that she wasn't there and neither was Riku. For a while it would just be her, Sora and his friends. At least she could learn to fight and at least this way it meant they would all be going home together.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

Naminé had woken before the King had entered their room. She had sat herself down next to Riku, his face was still covered by his hood but his chest rose and fell in an even pattern. He was alive but she feared for his condition.

"I think you'll really like the Castle, it's quiet and protected and they have the most amazing library…" His words wore out after seeing the look on her face. Her forehead was creased into a frown and she was twisting the hem of her dress with both hands. "Naminé." He spoke softly and placed a hand on her arm, he couldn't reach any further.

She turned to him slowly, hair dishevelled and face smudged with dirt. "It was my idea, if he hand't… I don't know why he chose…"

"Shush now Naminé, it's going to be alright. I know Riku and he'll pull through this, he just needs some time." He wore his most reassuring smile and hoped it was enough.

"I just…"

"Because of you Sora and Kairi have been reunited. They've got a long journey ahead of them but they'll make it. He will too. I promise."

She didn't say anything else but she managed to nod her head just the smallest bit and waited patiently for their arrival. She'd never felt so confused or unsettled, her mind was racing but she seemed to lack the capacity to understand or reason with it. She wanted sleep to call for her, she wanted to still be unconscious… or for once to be able to rearrange her own memories and forget.

"I must say Axel it seems to be an odd choice but very well, it's on my way." The King set the destination into the panel after having made sure Naminé and Riku were safe and settled. He had left Naminé a device that could be used to contact him if they were to fall into any danger and had requested that if any visitors should come to the castle they were to stay out of sight. She had understood well enough that Sora and Kairi couldn't see Riku until he had recovered.

"Thanks." Axel was settled in his seat with Roxas leaning against his right arm. It had been a long wait and neither had been offered quarters of any sort, perhaps because the King did not realise that Nobodies needed sleep, food and rest.

"You will have to make your own way inside, we will land on the topside of the castle, unless you wish to stay on the fallen and barren half?"

Axel shook his head firmly. "No, the topside is where we're going to stay, There is a library and several really nice rooms there…. we've run an errand or two in the castle." He shared a look with Roxas and they both smiled.

"Alright then, here we go." King Mickey was baffled and surprised, it seemed these Nobodies were turning out to be a lot different than he had been lead to believe. He knew he would be heading straight to Twilight Town after this, he had more to do than just drop off the Gummy ship, he needed to have a good look around the Mansion.

* * *

Donald and Goofy had been surprised to see Kairi to say the least. Goofy had knocked the breath out of her whilst engulfing her in a large hug and Donald, almost as impatient waited until she had regained her breath before jumping up to her and giving her the best hug he could manage.

Kairi had smiled and greeted them happily, disappointed that she had to let go of Sora's hand and couldn't quite make herself take hold of it again.

"Right, lets find the station!" Sora announced as they neared the exit to the house, Kairi stilled a moment before she followed. "Everything alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"There are just some people I need to thank on the way there."

"Do you have friends here Kairi?" Goofy asked, seeming pleased at the thought.

"Kind of yeah, do you mind?" They all shook their heads in unison and she relaxed. "Come on then, I'll show you the way.

Olette had been relieved to see Kairi again and even happier when she had been introduced to Sora, he didn't quite understand the fuss but left the two girls to it. After a brief chat and some directions they had continued on their way to the station, the town was beautiful but aside from a boy with a bat and an attitude problem they hadn't found anything worth their while.

It was on the large paved entrance to the station that the Dusks finally decided to pay them a visit. Sora, as if by instinct summoned his Keyblade and stepped in front of Kairi. He had never seen them before, she on the other hand had.

"They're called Dusks." She told him, stepping around his protection and summoning her own Keyblade. The sound brought Sora's attention back to her as he watched the blade appear in her hands, it was beautiful and reminded him so much of home… the sand, the water and the flowers. He almost didn't notice the Dusk moving towards him shoulders swaggering and arms swinging. "Sora!" Kairi called out, her Keyblade cutting through the air and then the creature in front of them. She lost no time in lunging at the next one and Sora snapped out of his reverie with his keyblade heading for the one after that.

They were swarmed though, the four of them against a seemingly limitless supply of these creatures and soon they were all tired enough to move in and form a tight area, facing their enemy on all sides but knowing there wasn't much left that they could do.

Kairi, unused to the fighting was the first to tire, falling to the ground behind Sora with Donald and Goofy not far behind her. He made one final effort, pushing his Keyblade out to protect them but he didn't have much faith that it would do any good.

His eyes were closed so he missed the figure coming to their rescue and could only hear the sound of something ripping through the crowd of enemy's around them. At last though silence filled the air and he felt a cure spell being cast upon them.

"Are you four alright?"

Sora's eyes snapped open.

"Your Majesty!" Donald, Goofy and Kairi all stood to attention as the King stood in front of them. He still held his golden Keyblade and his hands but he was wearing an unfamiliar black coat and hood.

"Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. It's good to see you again." He told them, purposely not mentioning how surprised he should have been to see Kairi with them. "You'll need to get the next train out of here, there is someone waiting to see you over at the next stop, I had hoped to get here sooner… but you'll have to trust me. The train knows the way."

"Your Majesty?" Sora called but the king had already ran most of the way to the gate. He looked to Kairi who's eyes are focussed on the King. She wanted to ask him if he knew what had happened to the others but wondered if his lack of surprise in seeing her was supposed to be her answer.

Sora however has a question of his own in mind. "Kairi, where did you get that Keyblade from?" He pointed to the empty space where the blade had been minutes before and his tone is somewhat curious.

Kairi meets his eyes with an odd sort of smile on her face.

"It's from Riku, it's what he left for me in the mansion…. I wanted it to be a surprise. I just didn't think I'd need to use it again so soon." She looked embarrassed and started to fiddle with the three bracelets on her left arm, she couldn't see the smile on Sora's face.

"Kairi, this means you're a Keybearer too." She nodded. The other two looked very much like they wanted to say something but Donald pulled his friend away before he could, shaking his head and suggesting they have the conversation later on.

"Yeah… although I think I need to be taught how to use it properly…. I'm not going to be as good as you." She was almost sheepish but Sora guessed she wasn't used to the idea of having one yet.

"Ah Kairi?" Sora scratched the back of his head. "I'm not so sure I remember how to use it too well either, I was asleep for a very long time."

"Come on guys, we should do what the king said and get the train." Donald called out to them, he and Goofy were stood on top of the steps waving them forwards.

"Right." And without thinking Sora reached out and took Kairi's hand, gently leading her up onto the station steps.

* * *

Reviews and Constructive Criticism are very much welcome and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: So this is chapter 9. This is the first to be written without any help or guidance from my Beta as this part of the story plan was never really discussed and until the final few it'll be just me, the end and the plans for the final chapters had been discussed and I still have the notes. Reviews, comments or constructive criticism will therefore be very much appreciated. My thanks to anyone who's still reading and once again for your kind words. There are minor spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the trailers for Birth by Sleep in this chapter and there may well be more for the plot of that game as this story progresses.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sora had been surprised to find his tickets ordered and paid for him when he arrived at the ticket desk. Kairi had gone straight ahead to the platform with Donald and Goofy and he realised that this was the first moment he'd been alone since waking.

There was still so much he couldn't remember, such a void in his mind but at the same time he felt as though this was a good thing. It was as he was walking up the steps towards his friends that he finally thought to check the Journal, Jimmeny had laughed when he'd asked, saying that no one would have thought to change that but they had both been surprised to find one simple note.

"Thank Naminé?"

"Kairi did say she was helping to put you back together after something bad happened." Jimmeny suggested, tucking the journal away again.

"Can you add something to it?" Sora asked, smiling when Kairi came into view, she was showing Donald and Goofy her Keyblade and Sora made a mental note to ask her if it had a name later.

"Sure Sora, what would you like me to write?" He had the small book out again and his pen ready and poised.

"Can you add 'Thank Kairi and Riku' too?" There was the sound of a pen scratching onto paper for a few seconds then the sound of a book snapping shut.

"All done."

"Thanks." Sora felt something settle within him the closer he got to the rest of his friends. Kairi dismissed her Keyblade in a flash of light and folded her hands together behind her back, nervous smile on her face before she released her hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"We should get going, the train is probably going to leave soon." Sora told her, Donald and Goofy agreeing and heading towards the train, making their way inside. Sora and Kairi following them afterwards.

"He Guys! Wait up!" Kairi turned to see Olette and the boys running up the steps and coming onto the platforms. Olette had her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "We wanted to see you off."

"Thanks guys." Sora told them, touched by the effort they were making.

"You'll have to come back someday, when you find your friend - we'll show you around properly." Hayner told them.

"Thank you." Seemed the only thing Sora could think of to say, he rubbed his hands on his notably too short clothes and shook his hand, doing the same with Pence as Kairi and Olette hugged.

Sora and Kairi eventually stepped foot on the train, having realised that it wasn't likely to leave until they were on board and Kairi leaned into Sora's warmth as they sat down and felt the train pull them along.

She had been touched by their new friends arrival at the station and slightly overwhelmed by the events of the last few days. At some point Sora slipped his arm around her shoulders and she felt herself drift off, knowing this would probably be her last chance for a while to do so.

* * *

Naminé had stood in the entrance hall with Riku on an enchanted stretcher at her side. The King was in the sitting room to their right and she could hear a fire crackling in the background. The castle was huge, the stone a dark grey with carvings along the walls and pillars lining the main entrance way leading to the staircase. It was a beautiful but unusual design to have the pillars with exits to rooms leading off of the semi circles either side of them. The staircase was lined with a vibrant red carpet which lead to both the east and west sides of the castle. She could only guess at what lay in the room directly at he top of the stairs but didn't think it mattered.

From what she had seen of this castle from the outside this place was huge and it would be easy enough to hide them within the many rooms and grounds of this place. There was some safety in the solitude, as long as it was properly arranged, but she wondered what exactly the King was organising with this Castles Master. So far there had been no other sign of life but sensibility told her that a large number of people would be needed to maintain a castle this grand.

She looked to Riku at her side, dressed for all the world like a normal teenager again and for a moment she felt a pang of loss for the cardigan he had bought for her. The very steady rise and fall of his chest surprised as much as it comforted her, she had expected him to have changed - not inwardly but outwardly, she knew he had let the Darkness claim him and yet he looked just like himself, all be it wearing the same black cloth over his face.

"Maybe you're finally winning against the Darkness, I saw your Keyblade, I know you lost it towards the end but it was there shining against the Darkness. I saw it all Riku and I don't know how to say thank you properly." He didn't stir and she never expected him to. Instead she very slowly and carefully brought her hand to rest on top of his, She flinched almost as soon as she had though, Naminé hadn't expected him to be so cold… so much colder than she was. But it didn't stop her for long and she once again placed her small hand with his.

Finally the sounds of an agreement being finalised reached her and footsteps started to echo around the large hall. Naminé turned, looking to the King and the figure approaching. She'd seen far too much in her short existence to ask about the large cloak wearing being that approached. She could see his teeth bared and noticed absently that although he wore trousers and a cloak he still walked on all fours. She also realised that she knew him, just not in this place.

"Naminé, this is The Beast and this is his Castle." King Mickey told her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Naminé told him with a rare smile and a curtsey, her free hand pulling out the small skirt on her dress as she did.

"I do not understand." He looked taken aback and she noticed that he growled when he spoke, unsurprising really but it somehow confused her.

"I know Sora and I know you stood with him as his ally in Hollow Bastion."

It was his turn to bow and she couldn't see the way King Mickey regarded her, like something had finally slipped into place.

"You are most welcome here, I will lead you to your room and instruct my servants to show you around, The King tells me that you will need to be careful and I will make sure you are well protected and looked after here." He paused, eyes briefly drifting to Riku's unconscious form. "I ask only that you do not enter the West Wing. The servants will be sure to point it out to you but I thought it best to mention it."

"Alright, that sounds fair. I do not know how to thank you but I shall try not to make either of us a burden here and I shall care for Riku as much as I can."

She couldn't be sure but Naminé thought she'd caught a small smile on the Beast's face.

"Belle will be more than happy to help you and I know she will want to show you the Library here. I will ask her to visit after you have settled in." It was the first time he had mentioned her and Naminé considered that maybe he wanted to make sure they were trustworthy enough to tell them about his most important and vital member of his household.

"Thank you." And once again she curtseyed. The King then stepped forwards to speak.

"I will be leaving you here, I have had some things taken to your room already, things I thought yo might need and a couple of items Axel and Roxas left behind for you. Good luck Naminé, if you ever need to talk to me I believe you know how to reach me." He looked at her as he spoke, trying to look as encouraging as he could. He was beginning to realised one of the links between Naminé, Sora, Riku and Kairi and it made him more certain that leaving her in this place was the right thing to do.

"Thank you your Majesty. I will contact you as soon as Riku wakes up."

"Alright, Thank you both of you and hopefully I'll see you again soon." He exited to the Gummi ship and Naminé, The Beast and Riku were left alone.

"The King has told me that if any of your friends arrive here I am to keep you both a secret, I have made sure that Belle and everyone else here knows." he started to lead the way, the stretcher moving Riku along with her walking, hand still with his at his side.

"I'm grateful for your hospitality and if there is anything we can do to help we will."

"There is no need to thank me, it's the least I can do. Sora helped me to find Belle again…. and I understand your situation, enough to offer you Sanctuary." He lead them up the staircase, turing to see Naminé smile at him before leading them through the castle.

* * *

"Wow." Roxas exclaimed as he set foot in the library. "Xemnas's library has nothing on this place." Strong light beamed through the windows on the other side of the room. It looked warm and oddly cosy, there was a table underneath the staircase leading to the second level which seemed like it would make the perfect work station until late in the evening when the light wained, he had a feeling there would be more area's like that dotted all around the place and he couldn't help but hope for a comfortable sofa or two as well.

Axel had gone to hide their Organisation Cloaks in the room they had chosen and Roxas had to admit he'd been surprised at Axel's insistence that this be their destination and also at how well kept parts of the castle were. They had only been here for missions before and never to wander around the former living quarters.

He had considered that since Hollow Bastions Restoration and the surrounding area's returning that maybe that had repaired the Castle, after all he hadn't come here until after Sora restored the worlds.

There was certainly plenty to read although he had a feeling he should ignore the larger volumes for now. He made his way in, running his hand along one of the shelves trying to find something of interest, in the end he picked one of the oldest books, more out of interest than anything else and wandered up the stairs.

He found a large table and wooden chair set up over looking the lower floor, there were more bookshelves up here and what looked like hidden links to the rest of the castle but he paid it no mind, pulling out the chair and seating himself down.

It was unusual that no dust covered the library or any of the furnishings and even the desk lamp worked, here time seemed to have stood still. Like the Library had avoided the destruction of the worlds and preserved its self. For that he was grateful, it seemed a pretty good place to lie low.

As he opened the book he heard the lower Library doors open.

"Roxas?" Axel called and Roxas half wanted to tell him to keep his voice down, which didn't really make any sense given they were the only ones there.

"I'm up here." He replied, trying to decipher the language on the front page. He didn't recognise it but it seemed to be different from the rest of the book so he continued on.

Axel had jogged up the stairs and quickly arrived at the table, leaning against the bookshelf next to it.

"What're you reading?" he asked, moving his hand through the air to watch the dust motes move around him.

"I'm not sure, so far it seems to be a charter of political history of some place called Radiant Garden." He told him, flicking through the book before realising he wouldn't gain any enjoyment from it and closed it with a gentle thud on the table.

Axel smiled a little sadly, at least he thought he was and Roxas eyed him questioningly.

"Rox, This is Radiant Garden… or at least what's left of it." Axel wasn't looking at him Roxas noticed and for a moment his mind didn't make the connection.

"How do you know that?" He spoke carefully, not wanting to sound too harsh, he was after all genuinely surprised that he knew such a thing, Axel never seemed to pay much if any attention to history and had never said anything on any of their previous missions in this place.

Axel met Roxas' gaze and although he clearly didn't want to talk about it he did anyway, there was no longer any point in keeping secrets, they hadn't really gotten him very far in the past.

"I was from here… Lea was from here…. Me and Saix were from here." Better to get everything out in the open, the currently pretty silent and nervous open though as Roxas just seemed to sit there watching him for what felt like at lot longer than it must have been.

Eventually Roxas exhaled and although he very much wanted to turn back around and collapse on the back of his chair he didn't, he knew that it would most likely be taken the wrong way and he didn't really want Axel storming off and setting fire to the heartless that lived here before he could explain himself.

"I...I um." Seemed to be the best he could manage though.

"Yeah." Axel shifted then stood properly and for a moment Roxas really did think he would leave... but he didn't. Instead he came to sit on the table, at a slight slant so he could still see Roxas. He half wanted to hold his hand but couldn't bring himself to reach over, didn't want to admit that he needed the comfort.

"Saix?" It seemed such a foreign concept, the guy seemed to be the epitome of a being without a heart, it was so hard to imagine him with one.

"His name was Isa and well… he was different back then… we used to sneak into the castle or try…" Axel stopped with a deep sigh and tried to focus his attention on the books or the windows or the view over the rest of the library.

Roxas wasn't exactly sure what to do, only that acting on instinct had worked so far and shuffling the chair closer and placing his hand on Axel's shoulder seemed to be the best idea.

Axel didn't respond immediately but the tension seemed to slip from his shoulders and he seemed much more relaxed all of a sudden.

"We grew up together, he was, at least for a while my best friend… we had toy weapons and we'd spend time roaming the town, messing up, play fighting." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to draw peace from Roxas' touch. "But things changed, Saix got too involved and I trusted him enough to follow him. I hated him once but now I can't do much more than resent him."

"Axel." Roxas spoke softly, standing to almost be eye level with him, which given Axels impressive height even when seated meant Roxas was almost on this tip toes. He rested his head against the mass of red hair in front of him and pressed kisses into his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't have anything to do with it."

"It doesn't mean I can't be sorry that you had to go through that… you've told me about Lea before but you never told me where you were from or who you knew… I didn't mean…"

"To upset me? Roxas you can't." He gestured towards his chest, he knew the other boy was watching from where his head rested on his shoulder.

"Spare me the no heart crap, that doesn't change anything. Memories have their own way of hurting. You know that." He could feel a slight tremor running through Axel's upper arms and he knew without looking his hands were pressing down hard on the table.

"It was how it all started really, it's kinda hard to be part of something that destroyed your home world… I don't remember everything… but I know that this library was and will still be filled with information on the Heartless, the Keyblade Wars and even some of Xemnas' early research." The shaking stopped and he seemed to be getting himself back together, the change of subject seemed to be helping.

"When he was Ansem?" Roxas asked, concentrating on rubbing his hand up and down Axel's bare arm and still nuzzling into his neck.

"Yeah… it's pretty hazy… or I've tried to block it out, I'm not sure which anymore." Silence passed between them again and it was then that Axel considered something. "You know that's why we're here don't you?"

Blue eyes met green when Roxas stood back down again, sliding his hand to take hold of Axel's and it took just a few moments for him to understand exactly what Axel had been saying.

"The Library, The Keyblade Wars, Ansems research… we're here for me?" It was such a shock compared to the rest of their conversation that it was his turn to take a couple of minutes to replay everything in his head.

Axel nodded. "I don't remember much but I know that Radiant Garden had strong links with other worlds and a wealth of knowledge… if we're going to find information to explain everything there's a good chance it's here."

"But why? If being here makes you uncomfortable." He felt strong lanky hands return his firm hold of his hand.

"It's not so bad up here, the Castle Rooms in this Area were always pretty peaceful and welcoming so I don't mind so much… but really I just wanted to come here so we could try and find your answers." He had honestly thought Roxas would have worked it out by now but with so many other things on his mind he reasoned that he was probably a little distracted.

"I swear I'm going to find some way to make this up to you."

"You all ready are." Axel told him, slipping down from the table and pulling Roxas along with him, very pointedly not letting go even when Roxas nearly collided with the bookshelf as Axel lead them back down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he was lead further into the downstairs areas, to an alcove with let another table. "Axel?"

"There should be something around her-ah." There was a sharp tug on his hand and the next thing he knew he'd been turned around and familiar blue eyes were right in front of him, warm lips pressed against his and feet nudging his backwards until they both came to a stop when shelving met floor.

Axel smiled allowing Roxas entry and with the hand that wasn't entangled he pulled the blonde as close to him as he could, not caring or really noticing the shelves and books pressing into his back.

* * *

"Sora! Kairi!" Goofy shook them both awake as the train stopped. Sora awoke with a yawn and a shake of his head, hair seamlessly falling back into it's slightly longer but still spiky style. His free arm stretched upwards as Kairi started to stir next to him, wrinkling her noise when she sat up to a face full of brown spikes.

"The Train has stopped - we have to hurry." Donald called from the doorway.

Kairi wondered if that was an educated guess or just a way to hurry them along. Her nap had done her the world of good and it had now occurred to her, as nervous butterflies filled her stomach that this was the first step in getting back to Riku. Kairi was under no illusion that this was going to be easy but just by being part of it, being by Sora's side finding their missing friend and whatever else was thrown at them they'd face together.

Kairi stood quickly with a brush down of her dress and followed Goofy and Donald off the train, Sora right behind her. The soft thud onto the ground behind her was unmistakably Sora alighting from the train.

"Where are we?" She asked with a whisper of surprise.

It appeared as though they were almost on an island in the sky, trees that Kairi didn't recognise that at best looked like her christmas tree back home lined most of the edge of the island. The sky was dark with gently swirling clouds until it met the sunset coloured horizon and in front of them stood a tower with windows in a rising diagonal pattern around the structure. A moon and star emblem were marked onto each of the two main doors.

"I don't know." Sora admitted as they made their way to the small set of steps leading to the large wooden doors. A familiar chime rang through the air and stopped him in his tracks. Kairi was stood with her back to him Keyblade in hand and he realised at once why.

"Sora, Heartless!" She called, also brining Donal and Goofy to attention.

"Right!" Sora replied, Keyblade already in hand and leaping towards the nearest Heartless. he saw Kairi swipe her Keyblade through the creature closest to her then turned his attention towards the Heartless in front of him, Donald and Goofy were doing the same. He was beginning to realise that he would have to try and curb his protective instinct towards her, she could handle her self as well as the rest of them could.

* * *

I've already started on the next chapter to I hope at least that it will be ready within the next month. Reviews and Constructive Criticism welcome and very much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Author Note: This has taken me a while and for that I can only apologise, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for that at least a little bit. Thank you again for those of you that continue to review, comment and let me know what you think of this. I am getting there slowly but surely and your support is very much appreciated.

This chapter and those following are going to to start to contain spoilers for Birth By sleep. This one has a very minor spoiler warning.

* * *

Chapter 10

Library floors were not meant for sleeping on, a fact Roxas was fast becoming familiar with and especially not when a lanky red head was sprawled across you pushing your hips just that bit further into the hard unforgiving floor underneath.

"We should take a couple of books and head back upstairs." He prodded Axel as he spoke hoping to get a reaction out of him and very much wanting to at least move somewhere more comfortable.

All he got in return was a firmer hug and a mumble of complaint.

"Axel." The tone in Roxas's voice meant that finally he did move, only to look at him though, moving his right arm to help prop him up. Axel winced when his elbow rested on the floor and sent an apologetic look to the blonde underneath him.

"Sorry, you could have said something." Axel told him, removing himself and helping Roxas to his feet.

"Wasn't a problem until a couple of minutes ago." He replied lazily, content to be enveloped by Axel's arms once again as he rubbed his hands in soothing circles against his shoulders. "Don't take this the wrong way but it's more my lower back."

Axel just chuckled into his hair and lowered his massage, he could feel Roxas relax as he did and in turn it settled him. "We should head to bed, different time zones…"

"And expensive bedding?"

"Well that does have a lot to do with it. Seriously you should try it." Axel contemplated throwing Roxas over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs but instead he held him just a bit closer for a moment before releasing him and taking his hand. "Come on, the sooner we do the sooner we can get started on all of this." He gestured with his free hand at all the books around them.

"Is there a shower anywhere around?" Roxas asked, following him to the ground floor exit of the library.

"Yeah, our room is en suit and the water's fine, all your stuff is in the bathroom." He pushed the door open for them as he spoke, leading Roxas up the stairs around the fountain and through to the residential wings entrance.

"Why?" He couldn't help the question and Axel seemed to shrug in response before he spoke.

"If we're going to be here for a while I figured it was best to unpack at least the essentials that we can live without. I don't think the worlds going to end if we leave without your shower poof."

"Or your hairgel?" Axel tugged on his hand for that comment.

"Hey! This is mostly natural you know."

"_Mostly_." Roxas commented with a smile.

* * *

The tower seemed harmless enough, at least the entrance hall seemed welcoming enough but they had had trouble the higher up they moved. Dusks and Heartless meant that although Kairi felt stronger she was overcome with exhaustion all at the same time.

"It looks so small from the outside but in here it seems to go on for ever." She dismissed her keyblade, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Sora at her side was doing much the same.

"I think we're nearly there though, we seem pretty high up." Kairi shrugged at his comment and stretched shaking her arms to re-energise herself.

"Shall we?"

They pushed open the door to be greeted by a room with a large desk and chair in front of them. There was a man sat at the desk, tall, old and wise with a long grey beard that split into two. On his head sat a tall blue hat with moons and stars on it.

The door shut behind the four when they entered, Donald and Goofy ran in front of Sora and Kairi and bowed so quickly they both almost toppled onto the desk in front of them.

"Master Yen Sid!" They yelled, clearly very surprised at their discovery. "Sora! Kairi! Show some respect!"

Kairi bowed, almost but not quite out of habit brought on from years of being the Mayors daughter and maybe from the years before, the ones she couldn't remember. Sora followed not far behind her looking at the floor in confusion and only standing when Kairi nudged him to do so.

"So you are Sora and you must be Kairi." He said looking to her for a moment as if to try and work out what she was doing there. The King had told him to expect her and had even gone so far as to explain how she had gotten to Sora in the first place. Yen Sid had had to admit to himself that the information had made him uncomfortable and he would have to wait for her reaction to what he had to say.

"I trust you have seen the King?"

"We have but we didn't really get the chance to talk to him." Sora explained scratching his head with his left hand.

"Then the task of instructing you all will lye with me." He waved his hand and a book appeared on the table in front of them, opened on the page they were told held important information vital for their journey.

Sora stepped forwards and Kairi joined him, together they read in silence. She could feel the wizards eyes on her and tried to shrug it off as curiosity, he was after all focusing his attention equally on Sora as he waited for them to finish.

"Your Journey is not over yet, there is a new threat to the calm you have brought to the worlds." Yen Sid summoned images of heartless and nobodies and explained their relationship to each other. "There are some of these Nobodies with exceptional powers and abilities, they can think and appear to be able to feel but this is just a ruse to fool you, they have no hearts and therefore cannot really exist." His voice was flat, almost monotone.

"They don't exist?" Sora asked sounding forlorn at the idea.

Kairi's face showed nothing but concentration so Yen Sid continued. "These HIgher Nobodies have come together to form a group called Organisation XIII and have control over the many forms of lower Nobodies." He summoned images of their members in black hooded cloaks. "They appear to be planning something and The King has gone to investigate." The images faded away and Sora looked to Kairi, searching her eyes for the answer to something Yen Sid was not privy to.

"We should find the King." Sora said finally, he seemed to have reached a silent agreement with Kairi. "He must have some idea where Riku is."

Yen Sid nodded. "Before you leave you should see the three good fairies, you seem to be in need of some new travelling clothes. They are through the door just over there."

Sora laughed along with Donald and Goofy at how much he'd grown in the past year, Kairi giggled along with them but didn't leave with the others when they started towards the large oak door.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I think I have a few more questions for Master Yen Sid, things you probably know about but I don't want to hold us up… besides I kinda like this dress so…"

"We'll be back soon, but come find us when you're ready." he reached out his hand to hers and squeezed.

"I won't be long." Sora noded and headed off with his friends and Kairi turns to Yen Sid questions formed and ready to be asked. For a moment he appears not to notice she is still there so Kairi calls forth her Keyblade and as it chimes into her hands Yen Sid looked straight at her.

* * *

Riku appeared to sleep soundly inside his lavish room. The covers are dark blue and his pillows black so his silver hair contrasted and compliments all at the same time. Naminé sat by his bedside with the Grey blanket the servants had brought for her after she had politely refused to move to her own room.

His cloak had been discarded and hidden somewhere only she knew where to find it and his blindfold left next to his pillow just incase he woke. Naminé knew he would want it to be there, knew he wouldn't leave the room without it. The light in the room was low but they had set a bright lamp next to her if she should want to turn it on.

She didn't.

What she wanted was to crawl up besides him in the bed and wrap her arms around his solid frame. She didn't want to fade away without hearing him again, without watching him practice or fight or talk to her, take her hand, lead her around the town and sit with her for hours whilst she drew.

Kairi would be able to. The thought kept running through her mind as she sat there, memories she didn't know she had surfacing of Kairi doing exactly that. Sora, Riku and Kairi as children all wrapped up together watching the fire on the Islands. Something tugged where her heart should have been, something that told Naminé she had the same rights as Kairi.

"Is it alright if I come in?" A soft feminine voice asked from the doorway, a small stream of light lit the room and set dust motes swirling in the revealed brightness.

"It's fine." Naminé replied, turing on the light by her side and watching as the glow grew and turned the room from a place of quiet despair to a restful peace once again.

"Mrs Potts said you weren't feeling too hungry before and didn't want to leave your friend so I've brought you some supper." She appeared to be in her early twenties at the very oldest with dark brown hair tied behind her with a red ribbon. Her dress was pink, gathered at her waist with a darker shade and went down past her knees. She held a large tray in her hands and set it down on a table that walked in with her. "My Name is Belle, the Beast told me of your arrival but I've been out in the gardens all day so haven't ben able to introduce myself before now."

"It's alright, My name is Naminé and this is Riku." Belle smiled kindly at them both as she set about sorting the food and bringing herself a chair to sit on.

"It's lovely to meet you and it's always nice to have more friends within this Castle. The Beast and everyone here are kind… even if he can get over protective at times… but he means well and I'm sure he's already said so but you will be safe here."

Naminé nodded as the orange juice poured it's self into the glass in front of her, letting her blanket fall as she took a sip. The lamp it seemed did more than light the room because she was no longer cold at all.

"I brought meats and cheeses as well as bread and some cakes because I wasn't sure what you wanted and I didn't know what to bring for your friend." Belle explained, encouraging Naminé to help herself.

"I've got several potions that should help sustain him so he'll be fine until he wakes up." Naminé's voice was quiet but being in Belle's company seemed to ease her usual shyness around others. It was similar to Kairi's presence, a sign of a Princess of Heart but different all the same. There was no deep overriding connection to Belle as there had been with Kairi but if Naminé admitted it to herself then she knew exactly why that was. Still she could see herself having a friend here, one who so far hadn't treated her as anything different than an ordinary human girl… at least as close to that as possible in the current situation.

"It may well be too late this evening but I would like to show you around tomorrow." Belle didn't miss the quick look that the young Blonde girl had thrown in her companions direction. "I will make sure that the servants are with him at all times, It will not take us long to get back here if we need to, there are several hidden passages within this castle and I will make sure you know them all.

"Are there any heartless here?" She asked, layering the meat and cheese between two slices of brown bread.

Belle nodded. "Some but the Beast will clear them for us. There are ways to avoid them and they don't appear as often as they once did, you should be able to walk around unharmed for the most part."

"Thank you."

"Your things have been put in your room but I can have some things moved in here for you, I'm sure we could even fit an extra bed in here if you like." Naminé flashed her eyes up to Belles at the suggestion.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't know how he'd feel about me being in here when he wakes up…" She didn't dare mention that it may not happen, she had to believe that it would.

Belle smiled kindly, noticing the blush across the girls cheeks as she talked. "Well there is a bathroom next door and your room is on the other side of that. After you've finished eating I'll watch over him if you like so you can freshen up and collect any of your things you want to bring in here."

"That's very kind, I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to, this Castle will be your home for as long as you need it." Belle paused before smiling again. "You should try the cake before hand though, it's chef's specialty."

Naminé nodded, brushing through her hair with her fingers before choosing a slice of the pink and white layered strawberry cake.

* * *

"King Mickey said you now weld a Keyblade. But how did it find you?" Yen Sid asked, eyes darting between Kairi and the Blade.

"It was a gift from a friend." She deliberately didn't say who because she wondered if Yen Sid has been told where Riku is and isn't telling them.

"She would be glad to see you with it. I would say it was almost designed to be yours." There was a sadness then as he looked straight at her and Kairi blinked. This she hadn't expected and she gripped her Keyblade a little tighter. As the moment continued he looked at her without explanation.

"She?" Kairi eventually managed to utter.

"Oh." He crossed his arms, long blue sleeves creasing as he did so. "I once knew the other owner of your Keyblade, it was not hers in the same way it is yours… that comes from you. Her's was different and suited her well but for a time she was able to wield yours." Yen Sid stood from his chair and started to walk to the windows of the tower, Kairi followed still refusing to relinquish her Keyblade.

"Who was she?" Kairi asked again, starting to wonder if he'd forgotten she was there.

"You are not originally from the Islands." He stated. As if countering her question and changing the subject.

"No I'm not, I'm from Hollow Bastion… but the Islands are the only home I can remember." Her free hand touched the drop pearl necklace she always wore. "I landed on the beach of Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku always said I fell out of the sky." She sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what this has to do with who my Keyblade was used by."

"And I am sorry I brought it up. It is a story perhaps best left for another time."

But Kairi shook her head.

"Could you at least tell me her name? Riku must have gotten hold of it somehow, before you mentioned it I thought that he had made it for me."

"He will have taken very good care of it before giving it to you although I must say I do not know how or when he would have met her. Kairi?" He caught her full attention with that and she looked at him. "I do not think your journey will take you to her… in truth I do not know her location and the current threat to the world from Organisation XIII should take precedence."

"I didn't think my journey would bring me here in quite the way it did, but it would still be nice to know who she was. You asked me about where I was from, did I meet her?" She hoped that she had even if the memory had left her.

"You may well have done but I do not know, I know that she visited your old world on several occasions and it would explain the connection you share with your Keyblade."

It didn't seem like he was going to tell her and Kairi felt her heart sink just a little. There had been no mention of any other Keybearers aside from those they had already met. Kairi remembered King Tritons reaction to the blade from her shared time with Sora's heart and it would be nice to hear something positive about the wielders of the past.

"Master Aqua." He said at last and she nodded smiling.

"Master Aqua." Kairi repeated, wanting to get a feel for it.

"She was and no doubt is very deserving of that title wherever she is. If you are meant to find her Kairi then you will, if not I am sure your paths will cross at some point. But I do not think it will be on this journey, although I have been known to be wrong in the past."

She nodded and the silence descended again. Wondering what this woman looked like, what she had done to earn such a title, she looked at her Keyblade again somehow touched that this had once been used by such a person. Kairi willed a memory of their meeting to surface but nothing besides memories of her Grandmother and Hollow Bastion's Library ever had.

"I do not know where Riku is, King Mickey would not reveal his location to me." Yen Sid said after a long period of silence.

"We'll find him." Kairi told him with a strong determination.

"I am sure you will, but you should join Sora and the others, the Fairies have something for you as well." Kairi smiled and finally dismissed her Keyblade.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid." And with another smile she was off running towards the door and disappearing through it. She felt the need to change the mood, her questions were answered and she felt as though she was intruding on a private memory of the Wizards. Leaving with a smile felt like the best option.

He watched her go knowing they would all soon return and wondering exactly what course it would take. So far things had not at all worked out as planned but perhaps that would end up working out for the better. He would have to wait and see. He waved his hand and pulled the Gummy ship into view, now understanding why Mickey had it's bedrooms upgraded and added to. There was no telling who they would pick up along the way... especially x

* * *

"Hello dear." The three fairies greeted her the moment she stepped through, Sora smiling and turning to show off his new outfit.

The black trousers and jacket suited him and made him look just that little bit grown up, the belts were very Sora and although the zips in his shoes confused her somewhat she had to admit how good he looked.

"You look great Sora." Kairi beamed stepping closer to him.

"We would like to give you something to help you on your journey as well Kairi." The Green fairy told her.

"But your dress suits you so well we don't want to change it, we would like to cast a little magic on it though, just to give you a boost,"

Kairi nodded. "Sure, I'd be honoured." All at once the three fairies pointed their wands at her and flicked them upwards. She felt a warm spark settle over her and a feeling of empowerment all at the same time.

"There you are dear, that should come in handy."

Kairi ran her hands over her dress to find that although it looked and mostly felt the same there was something there, a power beneath the surface just within reach should she ever need it or perhaps something to act as protection throughout their journey.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Now Sora we have something else for you as well, here take this." They passed a golden swirling orb to Sora. He seemed to absorb it and a bright flash of light covered him revealing a change of clothing design and two Keyblades.

"Wow." Kairi muttered under her breath and Sora seemed equally fascinated. They hand't seen the other keyblade formed of stars and moons before but magic was radiating from it. "The red really suits you."

"Two Keyblades." He swung them around trying to get a feel for it.

"Use it only when you need it, there are other special abilities within your clothes that will open themselves up to you in time." The Blue fairy warned.

"Right." Sora's Clothes and second Keyblade disappeared. Kairi smiled, suddenly amused that she and Riku now had their own Keyblade and Sora could now use two… Axel had mentioned Roxas using two as well though. _Must be because of the connection between them_.

"Yen Sid has something else for you before you leave, you should go and see him."

* * *

Later as they sat within the small confines of the Gummi ship Sora slipped into the small bed room Kairi was sitting in.

"You okay back here?" He asked sitting across from her on the small yellow beds. She had been staring out the small star shaped window watching the stars go by fascinated and slightly taken aback by it all.

Kairi turned slowly to look at him.

"I'm fine… this is just the first time since I left the Islands to think about any of this. It's a little.."

"Terrifying?" Sora offered, almost bumping knees with her in the small gap between the beds.

She giggled. "Something like that." But her face seemed to turn serious again. "Sora, I really don't know what to do next… I knew where to come find you, I know a little about what and who we're fighting but we need to find Riku… I want to find out what happened to Naminé and there -"

"Is so much you want to ask right?" Sora again offered.

"I'm sorry." Kairi sighed, suddenly staring at the floor, her hair fell like a curtain to cover her face. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but the conversation she wanted to have wasn't here inside the ship, it was somewhere a little more spacious and private. As much as she liked and respected Donald and Goofy she didn't want to have this conversation somewhere they could interrupt.

There was a rustling and a small thud and all of a sudden there was a mass of Brown hair in her face as well as Red and hands on her arms.

"Kairi it's going to be fine." Sora told her, nose bumping with hers and although she could barely see anything she knew he was looking right at her. She almost forgot to breathe. "We're going to Hollow Bastion to see Leon and the others, they'll know what's been going on since we left." He didn't move away and Kairi wondered if he hand any idea about his effect on her.

She couldn't see his hands shaking as he thought about putting his arms fully around her. All Kairi felt was the welcoming warmth when he finally decided to and nestled her neck against his shoulder.

"How long until we get there?" She asked in a whisper against his ear.

"A while." He told her, knowing they had at least half an hour before they reached orbit.

"When we get there I'd like to go for a walk." Her voice was soft but the sadness had gone, there was instead a hopeful sort of request.

"Sure, whatever you want Kairi." He didn't move, even though his knees where hurting from the pressure of the floor against them. He didn't care, not when Kairi was in his arms and breathing against his neck, not when he felt stronger and more able to face everything with her by his side. All they needed was Riku and things would be completely back to how they should always have been.

* * *

Reviews, comments and constructive criticism welcome and really are very much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors note: I know it's been a while and the truth is this chapter has been sitting on my computer finished for three months, a friend had offered to read this and Beta for me after what had happened last year but for one reason or another they have apparently been having some trouble with their emails and well once again it's just me working on this and proofing it by myself took a while. If you are reading this (Still) then thank you for your patience but I would really love to know what you think about where this is going because I feel a little lost, I want to finish it and I know where it's going but I need a little encouragement along the way. So review or PM me - it means a lot! and for those who have stuck with it thank you!

* * *

Chapter 11

Hollow Bastion had grown, no longer just a castle surrounded by what remained of it's waterfalls and tunnels, the town had reappeared as well as most of the surrounding area. It was in Ruins though, which given the battle that took place there before the world fell wasn't a surprise to Kairi.

They had made their way through the town walkways, watching as beams shot up from the ground to destroy and trap passing heartless. It wasn't perfect but it was making it much safer for the local residents if the number of people walking around was any indication. They did dispatch several of the crafty heartless on their way into town and Kairi was almost relieved, she still felt as though she had so much to prove and to learn.

"Leon!" Sora called out, spotting his friend across the square. The brunette turned and offered a somewhat confused expression and a wave of his hand.

The four of them headed across to him and the girl at his side, Kairi smiling immediately and allowing the self proclaimed Ninja to pull her into a brief but strong hug.

"When did you guys get here? We were expecting you but thought you'd have been here sooner." Leon asked, having decided to shake Sora's hand and nod in welcome to Kairi and the others.

"We had a few things to sort out first, clothes, supplies, you know but we're here now." Sora told them, hands folded behind his head and smile on his face.

"Well come on, we'll head to Merlins house and fill you in." Leon told them, crossing his arms in his usual way before leading them through other parts of the town.

Kairi tried to take everything in, still waiting to remember being in this place as a child. Leon hadn't said anything about her being with Sora but she supposed from his perspective at least that they had no reason to believe Sora hadn't gone back for Kairi when he'd left her in the safety of Traverse town.

Yuffie just kept smiling at her, almost giddy at the prospect of their visit and Kairi just smiled in return, making conversation on their walk, asking how everyone was and what they'd been up to. Turned out everyone had forgotten Sora and only started to remember a few days ago, Kairi just nodded and acted surprised, there were things others didn't need to know.

"Here we are, now come in side, I'll call everyone together." Leon was through the door without another word and Sora held open the door for Kairi and the others. It was in a nice quiet corner of the town and looked more like a converted house than the headquarters Yuffie had been describing to her but then she realised that was exactly what it was.

There were tables and one big computer terminal on one wall with others around the room. Merlin seemed to have his own space with his magic books crammed into the shelves in that corner, the Wizard himself seemed to be sleeping in his chair.

There was an energy present there, a presence of good and people working to correct and restore this place. It made her happy to see it on this, the seemingly the only world to remember exactly what happened before the Darkness tried to sweep it away.

"Bring some chairs round, it might be better if we try and do this in the most organised way we can." Leon instructed, walking to the side wall to grab two chairs that stood there.

"Sure." Came the mutual reply.

"Sora? Kairi?" Called a familiar voice from the door and they smiled as Areith greeted them with hugs the moment she entered the room. "It's so good to see you." She told them both fondly. "And Donald and Goofy as well." The others curtsied with expressions bordering on bashful.

Cid entered from the back room, mumbling a greeting before returning to his computer terminal with strict instructions that no one was able to use it without his permission.

A woman with long dark hair entered next, with a black shirt, knee length trousers of the same colour and a half overskirt at the back, she had a determination in her walk and expression that seemed to clash with the kindness of her smile. It wasn't a bad thing Kairi realised, just a sign of someone who didn't really know what to do with her own strength.

"Everyone." Areith started. "This is Tifa."

"It's nice to finally meet you all." She told them, taking a seat next to Kairi but shaking as many hands as she could reach and memorising their names. "Everyone here has told me a lot about you, at least in the past few days they have." She paused looking at them all with a worried expression on her face, it took Kairi a moment to realised why, she was looking for someone else besides them.

"We're still looking for Riku." Kairi offered and knew instantly that was who she had been looking for, not that anyone there had ever actually met him, not to her knowledge anyway but she kept reminding herself how much their friends didn't know, they wouldn't have any idea what happened when Ansem had been defeated. Sora nodded in agreement with her statement.

"We know he's out there somewhere, we just have to narrow it down a bit." He added.

Tifa smiled before speaking again. "I was lost out there too, Cloud came to find me… lead me home." Kairi noticed a look of realisation on Sora's face when Tifa said that and made a note to ask him about it later. "I'm sure you'll be able to find him." She looked like she wanted to say something else but Areith got there first.

"Is Cloud coming?" Tifa shrugged.

"I asked him but he said someone should keep watch on the town if everyone else was going to be here so I left him to it, he seems to be happier that way." Her tone was light but Kairi could see she was somewhat annoyed with his answer, even she could tell that there wasn't much of a threat at the moment, whatever might come later that day.

"Sounds like Cloud." Leon muttered.

"Hey! You're not much better yourself!" Yuffie chastised him, narrowly missing his head with the pencil she threw in his direction. The other two young woman shared a knowing look with each other but Sora just looked confused when Kairi turned to him for some kind of explanation.

"Right. Now everyone's here we should get down to business."

* * *

The meeting had been long and from what Kairi could tell mostly pointless. Sora had tried to pay attention… then started to play with the blue belts crisscrossing his red pockets.

The main points seemed to be that many of the residents and surrounding housing districts had returned, it was the main areas nearest the castle that had suffered the worst and although they had returned, they were in ruins.

Their computer systems and security protocols had been started up again with added improvements to keep the residents safe, which they had already seen. Cid had been working with Tron, the security program from the main computers but although Kairi had questions as to how exactly that was possible she didn't quite seem to get time to ask questions.

Eventually the meeting had moved to more social conversations until Leon decided to take Sora with him and show him the latest enemy's they had discovered.

"Can Kairi come too?" He asked and Leon frowned.

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea Sora, it's going to be hard enough without having someone to protect, I've never seen these things before and so far they only seem to be appearing where we'll be going. Kairi would be safer here out of harms way." His tone was at least kind and Kairi didn't blame him for his assumption and was even going to reply and explain she would be able to handle things herself when someone else spoke.

"Then instead of going off with the boys you should come with me, we'll take a look around the other side of town." Yuffie interjected just as Sora was about to say something.

"Sounds good to me." Kairi told her with a smile, looking to Sora to let him know it was alright, Yuffie could tell Leon later. "I haven't had chance to take a good look around yet."

Leon seemed happy enough with this and arranged for them to meet up in a couple of hours or so. Sora stood reluctantly at the door with Leon marching on ahead.

"I'll be fine." She told him, moving to stand besides him and taking his hand. "When you get back, maybe we can go off by ourselves for that walk." Sora nodded satisfied and after squeezing her hand ran off after the others in search of Leon and whatever it was he was so determined to show him.

* * *

Roxas had gotten up showered and dressed early, Axel had protested but let him go seemingly content to lie in on what was turning out to be a beautiful morning.

He'd gathered several of the books in the Radiant Garden History section, including the one from the day before. If Axel was from here and this place held the records of politics and who was in charge he had a feeling they'd be able to gather important information from this… he doubted whether it would explain why he could hold two keyblades without a heart but it was a start.

The library's shelves seemed to be part of a puzzle, twice that morning moving books from the shelves seemed to shift several of the ones around him. As soon as Axel arrived he was planning on finding out if other sections could be opened up and maybe then they'd find the books they were looking for. Ansem would have wanted them hidden… or ignored this area and hadn't stored them there in the first place, after all the damage to this part of this castle seemed to be the work of neglect rather than anything else.

He had toyed with the idea of trying to see if they could find a computer terminal or something that would provide them access to a computer network, there must at one point have been one - Xemnas had insisted on one at the Castle and he'd heard the others in the Organisation talking about one in their old base. But that would have to come later, for now he had a lot of reading to do.

* * *

Sora was thoroughly confused by the time he'd gotten back to Merlins house, Kairi wasn't there yet but he was sure she would be soon. Cid was still working away at his computer mumbling about something or another and Areith was sat with Tifa, they waved at Sora as he entered but he loitered in the doorway waiting for Kairi.

"Hey." She greeted as she poked her head around the door, he snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her and instantly reached for her hand, Kairi smiled and walked with him into the building. "Yuffie's going to be back in a minute, she's all set and ready to tell Leon about my Keyblade when we leave." There was a slight blush to her cheeks, no doubt from her the exercise but either way Sora couldn't really take his eyes off her for a moment, his little bit of sanctuary in the midst of internal chaos.

"Cool, we should head out for a walk first if you still want to?" He asked, quieter than he had been earlier, he knew she could tell and hoped she wouldn't ask why until they were outside.

"Sure."

"Before you do that." Merlin spoke up, waking from his sleep and coming to stand before them, he moved like a man much younger than his age without a sign of tiredness or just waking from slumber. "I have something to teach you both, Kairi, I believe you do not yet know any magic but your heart makes you more than capable… and Sora, how much do you remember?" Kairi nodded, there were times when she had felt the thrum of it run through her, but Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Not very much… I was out for a long time." He told him with a embarrassed expression on his face. It wasn't his fault

Merlin rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Well, we shall start you on Blizzard again and I'll leave a few other simple spells with you for when you get around to them." He handed Sora a bunch of papers with incantations on them, he shoved them into his spare red pocket. "And I think a Cure spell for our young Princess, if you are going to be on this journey best to give you something to use hey?"

Kairi smiled and nodded her thanks, reading the paper and folding it to carefully slip in into her bag.

"Good, good, I think Areith has something for you by the way." Then with a poof he was off only to reappear sleeping in his chair. Without them noticing the young woman had walked up behind them.

"We meant to give them to you earlier but with all the talking and everything we forgot." Areith held out four cards for them, they were purple with Hollow Bastion on the front of them and their names hand written on the back.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member." Sora read out loud with a smile on his face as his mood lightened a little. "Thank you."

"Leon thought you might like to have them, for all your hard work." She explained, looking at them all. She didn't tell them there was also one with Riku's name on it and they'd have to remove it before handing them out. It was safe in a draw for when he returned with them.

"Thank you." Kairi told them, looking around the room to those present. To her being included meant a lot and she was sure once Leon knew what she was capable of he'd be happier to have her help a little more with the fighting. She also hoped that next time they met she'd be improved and stronger.

"We're going to head off soon, just want to show Kairi a few things before we leave." Sora took her hand again. "Donald? Goofy? We'll meet you back at the ship in an hour or so?" He asked and they nodded leaving Sora and Kairi free to leave. They walked in Silence for a while, still hand in hand until the reached the shopping district and climbed onto the roof of one of the houses, here at least they wouldn't be disturbed.

Kairi waited for Sora to speak, it seemed that whatever had happened when he and Leon went to explore was still playing on his mind.

"I met Organisation 13… some of them anyway, they stopped us when Leon was showing me the Heartless that are gathering here." He started, Kairi's eyes widened. "They were taunting me, trying to make a point about something but one of them called me Roxas, said we knew each other before."

Kairi froze, her hand suddenly holding onto Sora's a lot harder than she intended.

"Kairi? Kairi? Do you know who he was talking about?" He asked, turning to face her. She sighed and bit her lip knowing she at least had to explain some of it, but in all honesty she hadn't wanted it to have to be so soon. Before she spoke though she closed her eyes and searched the area, it seemed to be an ability only Princesses of Heart were privy to and it had been Jasmine and Belle that had taught her to do it. She could sense souls and hearts and now she had met Axel and Roxas could search for nobodies too. Once she was sure the area was clear she spoke.

"Roxas used to be a member of Organisation 13, he left a little while ago… in fact he helped me find you." She told him, watching his reaction.

"Why did he leave?" Sora asked, seeming to take it well so far… either that or he was doing his usual 'only asking the first question that came to mind'.

"Because he didn't agree with what they were doing, he and his friend Axel, they both went into hiding… I don't know where they are but I think they're alive and out there somewhere." She explained, hoping he didn't ask her too much more. Her own answers were only limited to what she had been told.

"Okay… but why are they calling me Roxas?" That was a valid question and one Kairi didn't know how to fully answer, she knew the specifics but not quite how it would all have worked out if Riku and the others hadn't asked for her help.

"Because he looks a lot like you, there's a connection there, I have the same sort of connection with Naminé, you're…" She was searching for a way to explain but decided to start with the truth and go from there, keeping secrets only seemed to prolong issues. "You're Roxas's somebody Sora."

"I'm not following." It was probably a fair comment so Kairi took a deep breath before she explained. "In Hollow Bastion when you stabbed yourself with the Dark Keyblade to free my heart you turned into a heartless."

"And then you turned me back."

"Right, but you remember what Yen Sid said about people with a strong heart becoming a heartless?"

He nodded slowly. "What does that have to do with Roxas?"

Kairi sighed, wondering if the reason he didn't understand it was because he was over thinking it, the other answer… well she loved Sora so she didn't dwell on it. "Roxas is your nobody, created when you became a heartless… only apparently from what I was told he's different and doesn't have any of your memories. Organisation 13 think he left to complete you, returned to where he came from but he didn't, he's still out there and it's best they never find out."

"He left with someone called Axel? another member?" Sora asked to confirm what he'd been told.

"Yes." She stated, short answers seemed to be the best way forwards.

"Why?"

"Because they… I don't know all the specifics… they didn't tell me and I didn't ask." Kairi remembered something and reached into her bag, careful not to let anything fall out, and removed three sheets of paper, the same ones Axel had given to her on the beach. "Here, this should explain it… you might just have to forget what you were told about them not being able to feel."

* * *

Naminé had spent most of the day wandering the castle, Belle had assured her that Riku would be looked after and she had been free to wander. It was strange that she had felt more at ease here than in any other place she had been so far, it was true there was a lot of sorrow within these walls, a castle full of servants trapped as objects, a Prideful Prince living out his punishment and a beautiful young women here for reasons Naminé wasn't entirely sure about. Despite this though the place was filled with hope. The Beast had spoken to her a couple of times and had even watched Riku for a few hours with Belle.

The library was light and enormous, Naminé had wandered the ground floor and climbed up the the mezzanine and balconies lining the shelves. From what she could tell it housed the greatest literature from this and all the other worlds, there didn't seem to be much of a reference section but that seemed unneeded anyway. She'd chosen a couple to read but mostly just spent her time relaxing and even sleeping, Naminé had used her time to draw out the most important memories there as well with the things left for her by the King.

It was a place of recuperation as much as it was sanctuary and she could tell, she knew their part in this fight wasn't over yet - there was more that needed to be done to truly bring peace to the worlds but they needed to be ready for it. Riku would need her to be ready whether he realised it or not.

* * *

Part of Axel very much wanted Roxas to find his answers and part of him was terrified of what would happen when he did. Axel had been honest enough when he'd told him what he knew, he really didn't know too much more than that… there was one hazy memory that still made him think they'd met before The World that Never was but he couldn't put his finger on when or where. He only got the feeling he'd been much younger and still human… and he knew that had to be impossible. Axel hadn't aged a day since he'd become a nobody and that had been years ago so he put it down a dream or wishful thinking.

But honestly he was afraid and he could lie, Pretend and ignore it as much as he wanted to but he couldn't ever really escape it. He was almost sure Roxas would notice sooner or later and that was why he was taking his time over the short journey to the library, he didn't want to appear smothering and certainly not needy. But he didn't know if or even how he should talk to Roxas about it because 'Please don't leave me.' When Roxas had made no real attempt to do anything of the sort sounded creepy as hell in his book.

He pushed open the heavy library doors and let out a long shaky breath, closing it behind him and heading towards the staircase. Roxas turned to watch him as he started on the staircase and smiled - Axel felt better. He wondered if this was what people with hearts worried about and he wished he could compile a list and talk to Kairi. She had accepted them so willingly and seemed level headed enough to offer advice or just listen, he suspected though that she would either tell him to stop being so stupid or to talk to Roxas about it.

Roxas eyed him carefully, his head cocked slightly to the side and worry written all over his face.

"You okay?" He asked, clearly wanting to stand and go to him but Axel moved quickly to the table instead and pulled a chair up next to Roxas's before settling himself down.

"Yeah." But he knew Roxas wasn't convinced, not by the way he held his hand and shuffled his own chair so that their knees where touching.

"If being here really is making you uncomfortable then tell me." His voice was stern but not unkind. "I thought I'd made it clear, I don't want to do anything that upsets you." Axel scoffed but Roxas only squeezed his hand tighter. "We can always take as many books as we can and camp out somewhere, this can't be the only world we're safe in." He knew as he said it that it wasn't the best option but he would do it - if that's what it took.

"It's not that… I'm just … I don't know…"

"If you're afraid of what we'll find then you're not alone." Roxas was rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand and met his eyes carefully. "I don't know what's going to happen or what we're going to uncover but isn't it better that we're both here? It makes it easier."

They were talking about different things, or the same thing from different directions. Axel had and still suspected Roxas would leave him without fully realising that was very far from the truth. Roxas on the other hand was terrified of what they would find and didn't want to face it alone, not anymore, not when he knew what was at stake. He just hid it better.

"I know." He managed a weak smile but he felt better, even without really talking about it they had anyway. He just needed to relax and get used to it, which was easier said than done but his panicking wasn't going to do either of them any good. He took a deep breath and relaxed into his chair, not letting go of Roxas's hand and instead focussing on the warmth the contact brought him. "Have you found anything?" He asked, because really he wanted him to find his answers.

Roxas smiled before his face turned more serious and he answered the question. "I'm not sure, this history book, the one from before keeps making reference to another - a list of Masters and I think it means the keyblade but I can't find it." He had a page open and pushed it towards Axel with his free hand.

Axel considered something for a moment then nodded. "I don't remember too much but I know there was a Keyblade war a very long time ago, there was a story of light and dark and the uniting of the worlds too - but anyway. Xemnas is obsessed by the Keyblade and those who wield it, I've heard Xigbar mention it and I get the feeling he's fought them before too, it would make sense there would be a record and that it would be here, somewhere."

"Oh? and Xigbar?"

"Yeah… you know his scars and his eye patch?" Axel shrugged his shoulders but Roxas already understood. "It's just a theory but the one time Demyx asked him about it he exploded and started ranting about a Keyblade, none of us have bothered to mention it since."

"I'd never thought about it." Roxas seemed to be thinking it over, the possibility that he wasn't alone and that others had existed before him, Sora and Riku. "But maybe it would explain some of the things he used to say to me…"

"Possibly but Xigbar hasn't every really be right in the head. The thing is the only other Keybearers we know of are Sora, Riku and King Mickey." Axel added, putting the pieces together as he spoke. "The King has had one for a very long time."

"True, but we can't exactly ask him where the books are." Roxas also suspected that the Mouse King wouldn't be very forthcoming with information either.

"No, no we can't but I think I have a good idea, have you noticed that the bookshelves here move?" Axel asked, pulling Roxas to his feet along with him.

"I was going to talk to you about that."

"And you have two Keyblades that are very good at opening things others can't." Axel continued, pulling him along and back down the staircase. "It's going to be somewhere hard to fine but it'll be here… I wouldn't think it has been updated since this place fell but it would have listed all Masters and Students at the time Radiant Garden fell. Xemnas doesn't have a Keyblade so if the right Master locked it away then he would't have been able to find it."

"So it should be here." He looked up at the masses of books that surrounded them.

"Somewhere."

Roxas looked up at him and smiled again, he wasn't sure if Axel could see him out the corner of his eye but he didn't mind. It wasn't often he was so serious about something and it made his chest swell and confused him all at the same time. It was becoming clearer and clearer that he, no they, had to have something pretty close to hearts, Roxas just hoped it was close enough.

Even if that meant once they were done here they had to join the fight against their Organisation and whatever else was out there.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

AuthorsNote: Many thanks to The Elven-Spear for their comments on the last chapter and to those of you who favourited the story or put it on your watch list. I would love to know what you all think of this - it really helps. Delays once again due to no beta and me being away from home for a few weeks - I'm back now though so things should move faster update wise. Things story wise are also going to move faster from now on and there will be a few more battles creeping in too.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sora and Kairi had sat talking on the roof top, of nothing in particular and everything they could remember from their shared adventure and what had been happening at home while Sora had been away.

They were lying down now, watching the sky with Sora's jacket rolled up and pillowing both their heads. He never asked her if it was okay to wind their fingers together between them and she rested against his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The only thing missing was Riku but they didn't voice it because they didn't need to.

"Show me your Keyblade again." Sora asked as the sun started to set around them. Kairi obliged, lifting her free hand above her and summoning it in a flash of light above them. The paupu keychain swayed in the breeze and light seemed to live along the blades surface giving just a hint of the damage the flowers and decoration could really do. The more they looked at it the more it reminded them of home and Kairi wondered what Aqua would have felt using it, had she really known she was only looking after it?

"You still haven't told me what it's called." He told her, voice soft and skin warm against hers.

She laughed just a little and smiled. "Destiny's Embrace." She had known from the moment she had first held it, the name resonated with her instantly and Sora was the first person she had told, whether or not Riku knew she had no idea but she liked to think that he did.

"It's beautiful." He looked from the Keyblade to Kairi and she dismissed it, leaning further against his arm.

"I'm still surprised it's mine, but it feels right." She told him, mouth almost touching his arm.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to Master Yen Sid?" She hummed her agreement against his shoulder but didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to, but if it's important or I need to know you'll tell me right?" He sounded unsure again and Kairi smiled, shifting to be facing him again. He was such a contradiction sometimes failing to understand and others more intuitive than she was sure even he realised.

"I will always tell you if it's important and probably things that don't matter too… it's just some of the things I asked were a little personal and for now, until I'm comfortable, I want to keep them in here." She placed her free hand against her chest. "And we don't need the distraction, we have to find Riku. What Yen Sid told me can wait." She thought that maybe he had been right, she didn't and couldn't see how their paths would cross but if they did… well she'd have to wait and see.

"And stop Organisation 13… aside from Roxas and Axel." Sora added and Kairi nodded, thankful that he had listened to her instead of what they had been told in the tower.

The sun was setting around them and although the sky burned orange and it wouldn't fall to dusk for an hour or so Sora knew they had to leave soon and their journey would start, the search for Riku would continue and they would fight once again to save and protect the worlds. It was selfish he knew but he wanted this moment to last a little longer, he wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm.

"Sora…" Kairi warned, guessing his line of thought.

"I know, I know." And they gathered their things and headed off to join the others, it was there they discovered how they would be able to reach the other worlds and Sora used his Keyblade to bridge the gap between the worlds once again. It didn't surprise Kairi that something as simple as a group of membership cards were the catalyst and she liked the idea of it. The simple little things joining them all together.

They bid fair well to Hollow Bastion and ventured to a world they had never seen before.

* * *

They ended up in a World called The Land of Dragons and for the first time since they had been reunited Sora and Kairi had to separate. It had become clear that girls or women were not welcome in the army and Kairi had instead headed to the palace with Donald to scout out the area and try in the meantime to improve her magic and Keyblade skills.

It turned out Sora had been helping a young woman pretend to be a man the entire time anyway and this made Kairi laugh and Sora mumble in embarrassment but it had instilled a little more confidence in Kairi and determination in Sora as they reunited at the palace entrance.

They had once again found the pathway open to another world and had headed there soon afterwards.

"It's a castle." Kairi commented as they landed. The courtyard was dark and unwelcoming as if cloaked in dark spells to warn others not to trespass. But they had no choice, if the world was there then visiting could take them one step closer to their friend they had to go. She could already tell heartless lurked within, that they would have to deal with.

"Yeah. We should head inside." Sora told her, already walking to the entrance. Kairi nodded and followed, Donald and Goofy not far behind but she couldn't shake the feeling there was something else about this place, she just couldn't focus her mind long enough to figure out what.

* * *

"Demyx, how is the search progressing?" Xemnas bellowed from high on his seat enthroned above him. They were the only two present and the hall, if it could be called that with it's thrones so high the only real way in was to use a dark portal, was both overwhelming and suffocating.

"Number XIII has rejoined Sora and we have no sign of Axel, we think he went in search of him but there has been no sign since." He was nervous, Xemnas had been in a foul mood since the loss of Roxas and Axel and there had been more than one occasion that he'd feared for his non existence. Now though Xemnas seemed subdued and this Demyx realised had the potential to be far worse.

"I want you to search for Sora and his friends. Axel will no doubt come to his own end searching for number XIII so don't waste your time with him."

"Me?" Demyx asked, wondering why he was being sent away on such a fools errand. "Wouldn't Xaldin or Xigbar be a better choice?"

"Don't argue with me Number IX, you will go, you will find them and drag Roxas back by whatever means necessary." Xemnas stared at him and Demyx sighed, consenting with a nod and sinking back into his chair.

Xemnas opened a portal where he sat and left him there, all alone with memories and echo's of things and people that had and hadn't ever been. It was a almost a certainty that he would never see these walls again but strangely Demyx found he felt more relief than dread.

He didn't want to go after anyone, he had hoped that after Roxas had spoken to Axel that day in the garden that the two of them had talked things through…. he wanted to believe that all the reports were wrong and that they had left together after all but it seemed impossible. Sora had woken and as far as he knew it had to have been because of Roxas... and Axel… well of course he was going to go after him.

And now Demyx had to try and hunt Sora down. Xemnas might as well have asked him for his resignation or just ended his non existence then and there. But pointless as it was he opened the portal and left in search of Sora.

* * *

Naminé had realised almost straight away who had arrived there and had made her way to Riku's room as fast as she could. Portaling there was a risk she didn't want to take, she'd been using enough of her magic to focus Kairi's mind away from the possibility of her and Riku being there and should couldn't chance ending up in the wrong place.

Belle and the Beast were there when she arrived and Riku seemed to be stirring in his sleep, at least it had looked that way from a distance. There was something not quite right about it and she wondered whether her eyes were playing tricks on her… he almost looked as though he was shifting or was it flickering? it didn't seem right whatever it was.

"Sora and Kairi are on their way here." She panted, hands resting on her knees for a moment whilst she regained her breath before moving to be at Riku's bedside.

"I will go." The Beast told them, bowing to them with as much grace as his giant form would allow and moving swiftly out of the door.

"There are enough heartless here to keep them busy and they won't find us here." Belle reassured her, reaching out her hand to rest on Naminé's shoulder. She was watching Riku intently with her fists clenching in the sheets at his side.

"How long as he been like this?" Naminé asked quietly, watching his form change into another she recognised for seconds at a time before returning to normal.

"Only a little while, probably since the others landed." Belle told her, retaking her seat next to Naminé.

"It's not right." She whispered to herself, although it didn't matter whether Belle heard her or not. "It's like he's changing."

"The King said that he gave in to his darkside to save you." Belle said gently and Naminé nodded, eyes still fixed on Riku.

"He did but he returned to normal after he collapsed." She remembered how pale he looked on the gummi ship and although he looked stronger this scared her much more than that had done.

Belle took a deep breath as she tried to find the best way to voice what she had come to understand, she didn't want to hurt Naminé but at the same time she knew she was perhaps the best person for this.

"He's been getting stronger for the past couple of days and this started to happen when Sora and Kairi approached, it could be that when he'll retain his other form, the one King Mickey called Ansem." She watched as Naminé flinched at those words and her hands froze in the navy sheets.

"Will he still be Riku?" She asked and Belle relaxed, at least Naminé was concentrating on the right things. A young woman after her own heart perhaps.

"The King believes so."

"Then that's all that matters." Her voice was soft but laced with an edge of something Belle couldn't quite place, determination most likely and maybe sadness.

"I'll stay with you for a while but I might need to return to my room at some point. Will you be alright? I won't be gone for long?" Belle didn't hide her concern, she wanted Naminé to know how much she cared and that she and the Beast would do anything in their power to keep them safe. Beast believed he owed Sora and his friends a dept of gratitude and this was how he had chosen to repay it.

Naminé finally turned to her then, her eyes were watery but she didn't look as though she was crying even if she was on the verge of it.

"It's fine, I'll stay with him." She told her with a nod of her head. "I know he'll say it's not but I still feel like this is my fault and he's been so kind to me, I'll watch over him."

Belle smiled kindly and remembered a time when she had felt the same way about the Beast, she wondered if Naminé had even realised that what she felt was something deeper than loyalty or guilt but she didn't voice it, instead she stood to take her leave. Naminé needed time to realise it, just as Belle had done and then maybe even more than that to know what to do with those feelings.

* * *

"Sora watch out!" Kairi yelled as she slid underneath the heartless in their path and shot fire through her Keyblade in the direction of the creatures back, it hissed as he made contact and she took a deep breath before swinging round and sweeping her blade through the path the fire burned. Admittedly fire wasn't the most productive spell but it was the only offensive one she currently had and it had done the job.

The Beast launched at it just as it disappeared again and she cast cure on both him and Sora.

"Split up, it's in one of the columns." Sora advised, already running to where he thought it was hiding. Kairi ran in the other direction just in case and also so that she could, if need be heal them both again. She was exhausted but couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself, she felt useful and needed and maybe even a little bit stronger.

The heartless looked like a bomb covered in chains, it's darkness had transformed the otherwise beautiful ballroom, locking them away from the rest of the castle until it was defeated.

Beast and Sora launched at it when it reappeared seeming to team up as she knew they had done in the past. They motioned for her to join them as they prepared for what they thought was the final attack against the heartless but it seemed to fold in on it's self in front of them. When the coils of darkness that had surrounded it dissipated they were left faced with a tall and clawed monster with a flaming main behind an angry scowling set of jaws.

It growled deep in its throat with a sound so different to the Beast's before disappearing once more, it was still there though and all three could feel its presence.

"I'm starting to spot a pattern here." Kairi remarked, swinging her Keyblade and running it at, Sora not far behind her and the beast circling in from behind. She sent fire flying towards it hitting the invisible shield in ripples so that for a moment at least it was possible to tell where it was.

"Shame they never learn!" Sora replied, something seemed to cross his mind then and his face was set firmly in battle mode, Kairi had rarely seen him so serious but when it mattered he always seemed to know what to do. "I have an idea." He shouted before launching himself onto the heartless and letting it throw him into the air, before Kairi had realised what was happening Sora was swinging on the chandelier, she ducked and felt the Beast pull her out of the way before they took the chance Sora had given them and launched their final attack.

The Heartless growled again, the sound fading as it dissipated beneath Kairi's Keyblade and the Beast's claws. Sora landed the final hit across its back as he landed again and he was smiling despite the exhaustion as the ballroom returned to it's normal state.

"Are there anymore Heartless for us to take on?" Sora asked as he steadied his breathing to a normal level.

The Beast shook his head. "Everything else I've been able to deal with but this would have been too much on my own, thank you Sora and Kairi for your help."

"Not a problem, we'll take another look along the corridors we checked before here, but wouldn't it be best for us to check all of the Castle instead of just some of it?" Sora asked, it was a valid question and one that had been playing on Kairi's mind since they had arrived. The Beast and Belle had been very clear on where they were having problems with Heartless and so far there didn't seem to be a pattern to their appearances.

"I can deal with the rest." The Beasts answer was short and he looked angry, eyes narrowing and fur starting to stand on edge.

"You sure?" Sora asked again and Kairi tried to meet his eyes to signal that he should probably let it go.

"I'm sure." The words were forced out and carefully spoken as the Beast fought to control his temper. "They have been gathering everywhere but I have been able to clear out most of the well used places in the Castle, this room and the others you have helped me with are normally left vacant or have been of late. We appreciate your help Sora but you and Kairi should carry on your search for your friend."

Kairi chose to speak then, not really wanting to watch an argument start. "Thank you, we'll leave as soon as we've made sure the corridors are clear and the rooms are safe. I would like to see Belle again if that's alright."

"Of course, she's in her room and will be glad to see you." He visibly relaxed at that and Kairi hid her suspicions with a nod.

* * *

"Kairi, why did you say that? He's hiding something!" Sora whispered through gritted teeth as they walked through the final corridor.

"It's none of our business Sora, whether he's hiding something or not I don't think he's doing anything we should be worrying about. He's our friend and we have to trust him."

"I do trust him but something about it just feels wrong." Sora was almost sulking.

"Really? I can tell that he's hiding something but I don't get a bad feeling being here, whatever it is I don't think it's anything dangerous or bad." Kairi told him and he looked at her, stopped walking and met her eyes.

"Kairi?"

"Don't you feel it too?" Shed asked now really hoping that he could and that she wasn't imagining it.

"I feel something but I can't figure out whether it's good or not… I don't know… but I don't like it." His feet shifted on the floor and he summoned his Keyblade to calm himself.

"We can always come back to check on things here, we have the ship don't we?" Kairi suggested in an attempt to cheer him up. She couldn't work out how to explain what she felt about being there any better than she had and Sora – even though he wanted to – clearly didn't believe her.

"Okay, sure." He smiled, clearly not willing to stay unhappy for very long. "But next time, if it still feels the same way can we have a better look around?"

She couldn't see any point in arguing with that. "Sure."

* * *

Roxas and Axel had spent the better part of the day navigating the maze of bookshelves, at one point Axel had gotten so fed up of running back and to he's scaled one of them and jumped across several before convincing Roxas to do the same. They hadn't wanted to portal anywhere not wanting either to be tracked (not that they thought it was possible) or to trigger any traps. Ansem the wise would have been wary of intruders and although none of their previous visits had been hampered by them the possibility remained that in this place he had put things in place to stop anyone stealing what was meant to stay hidden and secure.

"There seem to be a lot of books about magic and advanced spells, history and research on the inner workings of the heart but I'm not sure anything here is going to help." Roxas commented, clearing a rather thick layer of dust from one of the lower shelves.

"How about the Keyblade wars?" Axel offered, reaching on his tip toes, which given his height was impressive, to grab two of the books from a higher shelf.

Roxas accepted them without saying anything but Axel could read him well enough to know that his expression meant thanks, this might be important.

He placed one on top of the other and opened the one marked volume one. Flicking through the musky pages he traced the patterns of Keyblades familiar and never seen before. On several pages there were pictures of Keyblade Masters from that time and their worlds as well as when they were said to have died. None of the places mentioned were familiar and as he went further and further through the pictures changed to lists of names followed by the battles in which they were said to have died. The list was so vast Roxas wouldn't help his surprise. He had always thought Keyblade bearers were few and far between, nothing like this.

It didn't really give him much hope for volume two.

"Here." He handed Axel the first one when he had finished it. "I think you may be onto something, is there anything else on that shelf or any of these about the Keyblades, the wars or who used to carry them?" He asked.

"I'll take a look." This time though Axel climbed the bottom two shelves, holding onto the shelf in question as he scanned the titles and those around them.

The second volume was very much like the first although once it had finally gone through the rest of the known dead Keyblade bearers at the time it went back to describing and showing many of the Keyblades known, their abilities and where they had come from. There wasn't enough time for him to go through all of this now but he couldn't help but feel like he was on to something.

"I don't understand why Xemnas didn't take these."

"Maybe he didn't know they were here." Axel commented, still looking for something other than what looked to be accounting and world finance.

"It doesn't make any sense though." Roxas sighed and closed the second volume, holding them both underneath his arm as he started to search the rest of the surrounding shelves. They were pretty much trapped in a dead end and he didn't even want to contemplate how many shelves they'd have had to move to get here the conventional way.

"Xemnas wasn't always the one in charge here you know."

"Yeah but you said he was powerful and had a lot of influence over those who did, if he was trusted that much then why not let him see all of this?"

"Well there could be two copies of everything and Xemnas has the other ones…. Or there were somethings hidden from him just in case." Axel was pressing his arm hard against the back of the book shelf.

"Found something?" Roxas asked, climbing up to join him – which given the books he was holding wasn't exactly easy.

"I have no idea – it just looks a little off, like this has been replaced." He sneezed at the dust and shook it out of his hair as he pressed down again. "It could also be that this place is so old no one had actually realised it was still here. Xemnas isn't exactly renowned for his delicate approach to matters and he wouldn't have come looking for this himself, he would have sent Saix who would have rather blown this place to pieces than actually try looking for this sort of thing." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice that Roxas wasn't used to hearing but Axel had been much more open about his life before Organisation XIII recently so maybe it was just that he felt relaxed enough to let Roxas know about these things.

"He's not one for puzzles or scaling bookshelves then?" Roxas asked, careful with his tone. He didn't think he would offend Axel but he wanted to keep the conversation going as it had been, he didn't want things to get uncomfortable or for Axel to close himself off again.

"Maybe once but whether Isa or Saix he has always wanted to find the quickest and fastest way to do something., always after the short cuts even if he says otherwise."

"Oh." Axel shrugged and turned to smile at him to let him know that it was okay before turning his attention to the wooden panel, trying to find the latch he was sure was there.

Roxas tried to get a better view of what Axel was doing but avoiding getting in his way at the same time proved difficult so he settled for the next shelf over, it was only separated by a blank of wood anyway.

After several more grumbles of complaint from Axel something finally clicked - literally and a separated compartment opened up at the back of the book case. Axel made a noise of accomplishment and although Roxas couldn't see his face he knew exactly what it would currently look like.

"There are three more books in here and something else, doesn't look like much, almost like a card pass holder or something. Here." He pulled the books and the holder out and passed them to Roxas before clicking the panel back into place. "There doesn't seem to be anything else up here, we should probably head back down and take a look at these."

Roxas nodded, waiting until Axel was on the ground again before handing him the books one by one and joining him. The titles were faded on two of them but one of them looked newer, it's cover wasn't worn around the corners and it's pages hadn't turned yellow with age as the others had, then there was the card holder. From the mark of dust outline on the book it had been pressed against they had been stored there at the same time.

Roxas opened that first and was surprised to find a card slipped into one half and a slip of paper tucked into the other, it was folded and looked like it had been put there in a hurry - Roxas could only imagine why.

"What is it?" Axel asked, leaning over to look at it.

"It says Radiant Garden: Computer systems back door access." Roxas told him, pulling out the slip of paper. "This looks like a password." He held out the paper for Axel to see.

_findtron_

"Or instructions." Axel offered, separating the words.

"Or both." Roxas folded it and slipped it back in before butting the card holder into his pocket. "Probably best to read these first though, as much as I want to find out what this means these books wouldn't have been hidden if they weren't also important." He looked nervous, biting his lip as he sank down to the ground, placing the pile of books in the middle of the small floor space and opening the oldest one. Axel followed but didn't take his eyes off of him, trying to figure out what was going through his head.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" Was his response as Roxas finally looked up at him. "You could start with the next one or the ones from before, let me know if you find anything."

Axel nodded doing as it was told, surprised by the command and happy to follow, he didn't ask what exactly to look for because neither of them really knew - just that when they saw something they'd know.

At least that was the plan.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: This chapter has been ready for 4 months or so but I left it on my hard drive just sitting there until a close friend and fellow Kingdom Hearts fan (we've known each other since we were 12) said she'd be more than happy to take up the role of Beta for me. So she's read the whole thing and fixed grammar as well as most importantly checking it flows correctly and that all the different story lines stand up and work as I want them to. Without her this chapter wouldn't have been posted because it's been two years since I lost my beta-of-many-names and with the lack of comments (although not lack of people reading this - fanfiction stats are very useful) I figured it didn't matter if I posted it or not, Sally (my beta) would be able to read it anyways.

So for those of you still on this very long journey with me, please let me know what you think. No really please do.

Plenty of Birth by Sleep related hints/mentions in this chapter. This also isn't a world-by-world sort of story, if it's not important I'm not going to have them trudging around different worlds just for the sake of it. Some other worlds not featured in the games will be appearing too.

* * *

Chapter 13 

They had spent three days going through the five books and had managed to establish the cause of the Keyblade wars - unsurprisingly a war involving light and dark fighting for some kind of ultimate Keyblade. Although X-Blade, at least in Axel's opinion did not sound Ultimate enough, Roxas had argued that he didn't think that was how it was pronounced but the pages were worn and it was hard to make out the letters.

It had seemed to be something so vast that almost all the known worlds were involved and almost all their Keyblade wielders had been killed in the process. Kingdom hearts was mentioned over and over again - that was what they were fighting to obtain with the X-Blade but none of the books gave them enough information to actually figure out why or what it was used for.

It felt as though it brought up more questions that it answered and the two of them had moved the books to the main part of the library, taking down notes and information to try and build a clearer picture of what had happened.

Through it all though, especially at the end of the second hidden volume, it mentioned that Keyblade Masters were still trained and existed to prevent such chaos from returning. Names appeared here and there - as they had done in the very first book they had found only these were more recent, well at least in the last hundred years. Keyblades appeared again - some familiar and some that once again he had never seen.

Masters chose their next pupils based on latent power and invited them for training. It seemed that for the most part the Keyblades they wielded were a manifestation of their abilities and strengths or a representation of something important to them. They had seen this firsthand Oathkeeper represented Kairi and Sora's bond and Oblivion Riku and Sora's.

Roxas understood that it was his connection to them that allowed him to wield them but he wondered what would happen when Sora chose to call on them again, would they disappear? Or would he prevent Sora from using what was rightfully his? Axel had smiled and told him not to worry, holding his hand extra tight and pressing a kiss into his hair. He still wasn't sure what that meant but he'd let it go for now, it wasn't important.

Finally, it was time to focus on the last book. Roxas had found himself alone that morning - Axel had chosen to lie in and he hadn't argued, knowing he was going to get through it faster alone. Something about it unnerved him though and he took his time placing the other book down onto the table and finished his notes with greater care than necessary.

When he did finally pick up the book he was shaking. It didn't matter how ridiculous he told himself he was being it seemed that part of him already knew that book was important. Although he wanted the answers it contained within it, he had to admit that it scared him a little.

But he'd faced worse so with a deep breath he pulled back the cover and settled as best he could, pen tapping constantly on the notebook at his side and legs shaking underneath the table.

* * *

To say Demyx had been surprised to find Kairi with Sora would have been an understatement. One he still couldn't quite manage to voice as he stood with the two of them in front of him with Keyblades in their hands. They had stayed that way since he had appeared at the end of their last battle.

He dropped his cue cards and held up his hands in surrender - at least for the moment until he could figure out what exactly he was supposed to say.

Kairi looked to Sora briefly, not really wanting to take her eyes from the newcomer. Axel hadn't mentioned anyone other than Roxas being worth protecting and although the Organisation member in front of them didn't look particularly threatening she knew better than to think that would be true.

Sora was busy staring him down but Kairi could tell by the control in his shoulders and his relaxed back that he had no intention of striking first and she would follow his lead. She had thought the underworld was strange enough before this but apparently the weird and wonderful just kept on coming.

"Um Hi?" Demyx tried but the look on the others faces clearly proved how unamused they were. "Look, I had this all planned out - reason with you and if you didn't respond use force but I'm not here for the Princess so I'll just ask." He took a deep breath. "Roxas I need you to come back to the Organisation with me, Superiors orders."

"My name is Sora." He swung his Keyblade and looked to Kairi. "And we're not going anywhere with you."

"Plan B then!" He raised his hand to the ceiling of the cave and called out. "Dance Water Dance!"

"Here we go again." Sora mumbled and Kairi laughed as she followed him into the fight.

* * *

Ventus

The name burned on the page, through it and right through him. He had known he had been on to something, known there would be something in this book that would lead him further to the truth but this, this had been unexpected.

When he had seen the name Terra next to a man so startlingly familiar he shrugged it off - wondering if he was someone Sora had known or if he was somewhat closer to home and had let it go. He he was followed by Master Aqua who along with Terra had been apprentice to Master Eraqus until she had graduated to the highest rank of Keyblade Master. She looked so strong in the picture but perhaps more balanced than Terra and again he had wondered whether or not he knew that because of Sora or something else.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he had seen on the next page though. He was looking at himself, or at least he had thought for a moment he had been. But the name was clear and his Master was listed once again as Eraqus. He was even dressed similar enough to be familiar and the only thing that really seemed to be different was the way in which he held his keyblade. Roxas couldn't for a moment imagine how uncomfortable it would be to hold his Keyblade behind him in the way Ventus was depicted as doing and somehow that fact alone managed to keep him calm enough to keep reading.

Last Confirmed Location: Land of departure.

Possible current Locations: Radiant Garden, Land of Departure, Destiny Islands,

Unknown

It is assumed that Ventus is either Missing, Deceased or in Hiding as reports on

His heart's location are conflicting. Possible current locations are guesswork

based on frequently visited worlds.

He had never heard of The land of Departure and was sure he'd never heard such a place mentioned in passing by anyone. The book didn't seem to show any images of these places or anything relating to them although he could take a guess what the latter looked like.

The final part had been the same for Aqua's although she had last been seen in Radiant Garden as well as the Keyblade Graveyard. Roxas wondered who exactly had made such a record then chosen to leave it here, he suspected it had been another Keyblade wielder or Master but couldn't really know for sure. It also seemed unusual to him that the ink stating the current locations seemed newer and darker than the rest.

Either way their reports were better than Terra's, he had been listed as Deceased at around the same date that the others had disappeared. Roxas wasn't sure he believed it - the picture was far too familiar although he wasn't exactly sure why.

He continued on carefully and with deep breaths, he wanted to scream and to run all at the same time. His mind was filled with questions - how was it possible for him and Ventus to look that much alike unless they were linked? And if they were how was that even possible?

There was something else that nagged him though, something that over and over again suggested that this was in some way why he felt. Why he loved and hated, cared and even feared. He didn't understand how it was possible to have been this other person but he also couldn't fathom ever really being part of Sora in the first place…. he wanted to talk to Axel but despite this he made no move to do so, he had to finish this first.

So he ignored his inner turmoil and focused on what was in front of him. For the first time, he concentrated on not having a heart and suppressed the urges and emotions in him long enough to finish what he was reading.

* * *

"Man that sucks." Demyx whined as he slid to the floor. "Unfair advantage really, guess this means I can't go back, huh?" He laughed but there was no humour in it and his eyes looked from one to the other then to the floor.

"Why not?" Kairi asked and Sora shot her a look of surprise.

Demyx laughed again and looked straight at her. "I'm not a very good liar Princess and if he found out about you I wouldn't stand a chance."

Kairi only nodded, she really didn't know what to say only what she couldn't. Demyx gave one final sad smile before disappearing through a dark portal summoned from the floor.

Sora took her hand, Riku would know what to say but Sora knew Kairi would appreciate his efforts anyway.

"We should go, Auron's waiting." He said finally and Kairi nodded. It was a shame that he had chosen to run but she knew that there hadn't really been much choice. There was something lacking in him and she didn't think it had anything to do with wether or not he had a heart. He didn't have any will to really fight and until he did he wouldn't be any use to either side.

* * *

Roxas soon came to discover that the book was filled with even more surprises and he found five more entries across the next six pages. King Mickey was listed along with Sora and Riku although the latter's current location was a blur on the page that he couldn't understand and the picture had him dressed in his apparently current casual clothes. Sora stood looking older than Roxas last remembered him, Keyblade in hand and over bright smile on his face. He was apparently in the Underworld of Olympus coliseum. What he was doing there Roxas couldn't imagine but he wished him luck.

By this point it was becoming clear to him that this book was enchanted, probably in the same way the other hidden book had been and it was exactly and precisely why they had been locked away.

Roxas had stopped his notes when he had reached Terra and was glad of that now, somehow he knew that this was meant to be kept a secret and only meant for those eyes who would use it wisely. It also seemed that the book wasn't entirely omnipotent as locations weren't always complete or even known.

He wasn't as surprised then when he turned the page and saw his name, his real name - Roxas appear at the top of the next. He was dressed exactly as he was at present with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands.

Origin: Twilight Town

Last confirmed Location: The World That Never Was

Current Location: …..

The current Location was blurred in the same way that Riku's had been and it confused him, the book didn't know he was here… it didn't seem as though those who wanted to hide could do so at will, but it was as though something was masking it.

He sat back in his chair and stretched, he'd been sat like that for what felt like the whole day when he knew it had only in fact been a couple of hours.

"Looks like the end of it." He muttered to himself as he studied the page opposite, it looked as though something had been written there once and then washed away leaving a blur and faded image that he couldn't focus on no matter how much he tried to. Thinking that maybe there was something on the next page instead he turned it and almost laughed.

"Kairi. Well I'm not surprised by that one." She was listed with Radiant Garden as her Original world and current location was the same as Sora's. Her Keyblade was bright and Beautiful and reminded him so much of what he knew of their home.

After that though the pages seemed empty and Roxas was left at a loss about what to do next. He wanted to tell Axel but every time he thought about it a strange uneasiness settled within him. Ventus still filled his thoughts along with the book and the person missing from the page.

It was all familiar and bewildering all at once. The implications were not at all what he had been expecting. If he did have a heart or at least part of one did that really mean what he felt for Axel was real after all? And if so, how could Axel possibly feel it back?

It was the last part that really worried him and he couldn't even think of how to explain it or ask what he knew he now needed to ask. So he sat there in the silence and stillness until he could get his thoughts together enough to do what he needed to do.

* * *

Naminé was sure by now what was going to happen when Riku finally awoke and that the stronger his heart became, the stronger Xehanort's appearance would be. So far she couldn't sense any of the residual darkness taking over anything else but she wondered whether or not he'd still be able to summon his Keyblade or fight at all.

As much as she was able Naminé felt saddened and worried, it wasn't that she felt as though they were in any danger, The Beast was strong and capable and had promised them protection. But she didn't know what to do or how she was supposed to help him and she didn't want Riku running away on his own again.

Naminé was sat next to him on the bed this time and she face him with her legs dangling over the side of the tall bed with her hands near his left. She was braver than she had been but still wasn't able to take his hand in hers. Her mind was so focused on him she didn't consider eating or sleeping all she wanted to do was wait for him to wake up and take it from there.

So she didn't notice at first when a cool hand slipped across the smooth covers and slid over hers. Naminé was only really aware of what was happening when that hand squeezed hers and held on tightly. Her eyes shot up to his face and for a moment it belonged to him again, his face directed at hers and although Riku's beautiful blue eyes were closed she understood what he wanted to say.

So she nodded, now aware of the tightness in her throat and the unease settling in her chest but mostly all she could concentrate on was the feeling of his hand gripping her own. She wanted to tell him that she'd be there for him and help however it was that she could but her voice failed her so instead, she managed a weak smile and turned up her palms to hold on to his hand in turn.

_soon_

The knowledge passed between them through the low light of the room. She didn't know yet what was coming, only realised now that Riku may have some idea but she would hold her questions and let the moment wash around them. The calm before the storm that was always, always heading their way.

* * *

Roxas had finally decided to try and talk to Axel, he had no idea what he wanted to say or ask and his mind was spinning through all of the likely outcomes. Trying to think it over had only made things worse and now he could barely understand what he was trying to figure out only that he was on the edge of something important and this needed to be done. The books and his notes were heavy under his arm but he didn't want to let go of them, their weight was reassuring and held the proof and support he was sure he needed. The security pass was safely in his pocket and Roxas knew now that it lead to their next location within the castle even if he didn't know how to get there.

He pushed open the door to their room, the light of mid morning spilled through into the hallway and for a moment he paused.

"Roxas?" Axel sounded distracted but his voice carried into the hallway in which Roxas still stood.

He shook himself out of his frozen position and headed inside, not knowing what to say but knowing that standing in the doorway wouldn't help anyone. Axel looked up at him from the far side of the room where he was sat bent over the large oak desk, apparently working on something. He was dressed and clearly showered and was wearing his black trousers and loose fitting shirt.

Roxas was thrown off by the fact that Axel seemed to be working on something but none the less he pushed the door shut and locked it (he knew there really wasn't any need, though) and walked towards Axel. He was aware that his face was probably set in a deep scowl and that his movement across the room was being watched intently but he tried to ignore it - he was still fighting to get his thoughts in some semblance of order.

Axel covered whatever it was on the table with another of his T-shirts and although Roxas noticed he didn't comment, if it was important then he would deal with it later. This was more pressing, he needed answers to questions he still - even now - couldn't figure out how or even really what to ask.

Realising he was still holding onto his evidence and in some way his shield Roxas forced himself to place them on the table a little way from Axel but still within his reach if he needed them.

"Do you remember Ventus?" He asked almost by accident and Axel, who was already confused by his behaviour was becoming increasingly worried. This didn't stop him from replying, he did avoid asking useless questions in return, though - Roxas and his temper were not things he wanted to provoke.

"No." He told him, searching memories for that name.

"He looked a lot like me." Roxas' response was unexpected but Axel was still forcing himself to stay calm for as long as possible. Even so he could feel the heat at his fingertips as his fire threatened to leak from his control, somewhere deep inside he was terrified and now was not the time to show it.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I really don't remember meeting anyone besides Sora who looked like you."

"Then maybe you didn't but Lea did." After the reference of Axel's somebody, Roxas turned on his heel pacing in a circle once before coming to face Axel again. He was tense and clearly fighting with himself.

"Oh." Axels voice was quiet and his eyes dropped to his lap, he had turned in his chair to face Roxas but now didn't know what to do. He didn't close his eyes because he didn't understand how that was supposed to help and he sat there trying to bring a memory to the surface he hadn't ever known he should have.

"He looked just like me Axel and he disappeared close to 12 years ago, no one knows where he is only that this was one of the worlds he used to visit. It's too much of a coincidence." Roxas was almost pleading with Axel for a response and finally he got one.

"Nothing is clear to me, not really. If I had met him would it matter? He'd have been a few years older than me anyway so even if we had met… I don't know…"

"He had a heart." Roxas stated bluntly, eyes focused directly on Axel who had no choice but to return the gaze, fire still threatened at his fingers and he tightened his fists before unclenching them again. "And a Keyblade."

"And he looked just like you." Axel added although it was clear from his expression that he still couldn't remember.

Silence fell between them and Roxas finally looked away, it was pointless forcing something like remembering someone from another life on Axel when it was so clear he didn't remember anything. But there was something else he could ask, something that would maybe make him realise why he was suddenly so angry about something… or preparing to be angry about something he wasn't really sure. All he knew was that something was really hurting and he wanted to know what it was… or maybe what it wasn't. His thoughts were loud and scattered and he didn't really know what he was doing, he simply followed his desire to ask questions.

"Can you feel Axel?" He asked, tone blunt and eyes suddenly hard.

"Excuse me?" Now Axel was starting to loose his temper. "What the hell is in those books Roxas?"

"Can you feel?" He didn't know what else to say or how to explain without screaming and crying and running but he knew that none of those things would help, not now and maybe never. So as hard as it was to stand there and speak calmly he stayed and did just that.

"I come about as damn well close to loving you as I think I've ever managed with anyone - with or without my heart." His teeth were close to gritted when he spoke and the light flared around his hair in the brief bout of bright sunlight that hit the room as one of the many towers moved through it's daily cycle.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"Do you really want to have this conversation here? Without telling me why?" When Roxas didn't respond Axel stood and walked closer to him, not too much closer but enough to show him he wasn't backing down. "The only time things are really alright, the only time I feel as close to complete as we may ever get is when I'm with you."

Roxas' eyes flashed wide when he spoke and he acted on what he thought he'd heard, not bothering to take in the differences.

"Is it because I have a heart?"

"What?"

"That you can love me? If you only feel it when you're near me then what difference does it make what person you are close to?"

"Roxas you're not listening." Flame flickered around Axels hands briefly in warning but Roxas didn't care.

"Did you love Kairi when you went to see her?" His voice sounded close to broken and for a moment Axel was stunned both by the accusation and the look of hurt on his face.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Axel grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still, blue eyes still bore into him despite the head that was surely coming close to burning his shoulders.

"Tell me Axel, are you really only here because I make you feel like you have a heart? The one thing nobodies have always strived to gain?" Roxas choked, still angry and still unable to control the feelings in his chest or the racing thoughts in his mind.

"I'm here because I love you, like it or not Roxas, Kairi and the others have nothing on you, not like that." Axel's voice was firm and he made sure to maintain the pressure on Roxas' arms because even though he wasn't fighting him or had even acknowledged it he knew on some level it was helping.

"How?"

"It's true that being near her made things clearer, like things finally slid into focus and I could feel like I can when I'm around you but Roxas, my feelings for Kairi… I don't have any besides friendship and admiration. She loves the two greatest idiots the worlds have ever seen..." Some of the pieces of a puzzle he'd been trying to solve were falling into place as he spoke but he didn't have the time to concentrate on them, it could wait until later.

"I don't understand." Roxas' voice was pleading and angry and although Axel suspected it wasn't really to do with him, he was the only one who could fix whatever had gone so wrong.

"Neither do I." He sighed working it out as he started to talk. "I've been thinking, over and over and I think that you really do have a heart Roxas - in one form or another and I don't know whoes it is or even if it's whole but…" He sighed again. "If anything your heart is a catalyst, all hearts are. The feelings are mine but they're never properly alive until I'm near yours… or someone else's. But even then, Roxas, when you're not with me there's a dull ache that's only filled when you're around and an emptiness that hurts despite what we are. It didn't matter when I was with Kairi that I could feel because it made the missing you that much more real."

"A catalyst?" Roxas asked at last, able to speak as his mind finally took everything in. Axel was still stood there with firm hands on his shoulders and a very worried look on his face as green eyes watched Roxas' every move. Axel still hadn't answered him but it didn't matter and Roxas raised his right hand to Axel's cheek and traced the line of the tattoo underneath his eye before doing the same with the other.

"Doesn't matter who makes me feel like I have a heart, I only ever love you. Do you understand?" Axel's voice had softened and Roxas had kept his fingers pressed against his cheek the entire time. The fight had completely left him and he was suddenly subdued instead of raging.

"DiZ wanted me to reunite with Sora because without me he said he couldn't be whole, but it shouldn't have mattered. I don't have any of his memories and I don't know how I could have part of his heart." Roxas was very quiet as he spoke and Axel was bewildered by the wild and changing behaviour that he really didn't know what would be coming next.

"Because of Ventus?" Axel asked carefully and Roxas shrugged.

"There must be a link somewhere, there must be something that connects us but I don't understand what." He shook his head and looked as though he wanted to fall against Axel but something was stopping him from doing so and it wasn't the pressure on his shoulders.

"What's in those books Rox?" What he really wanted to ask was what the hell had just happened but that was the harder and unspoken question. Something settled in the air around them, knowledge of the past mingling with the confusion of the present and although some of it was coming together in ways they could both understand there were still other pieces missing.

Roxas hadn't ever seriously considered that he had a real heart before, the concept hadn't ever really seemed possible. He was also sure he had never felt things so strongly as he had in this Castle and especially that morning. It was possible that however much of a heart he had, it wasn't strong enough to work all the time. One thing was absolutely certain - he had enough of one to care in the way he did and to hurt the way he had, but it was exhausting.

"Axel, I think I need to lie down." At the weary and wavering look on Roxas' face, strong arms steered him towards the bed, stripped him of his jacket and checked to see that no burn marks scarred the fabric. Axel pulled back the covers as Roxas kicked off his shoes before falling into the mattress and pulling off his trousers. He looked at the man by his bedside and reached out his hand. "Please Axel, I promise I'll try to explain but right now nothing makes any sense. Please." He tugged him down and slid further into their bed, pulling the covers over them both and winding his arms around Axel's chest.

Axel allowed himself to be pulled close and it wasn't long until Roxas' breathing evened out and his eyes drifted shut. The arms holding him never loosened so he shifted on the bed until he was comfortable enough to return the gesture. He couldn't sleep. Such close proximity to Roxas, mixed with the memory of their conversation from before had caused tears to form in his eyes. He let them fall in rivers across his cheeks and down into the blonde spikes below him.

Calm breaths continued against his chest but it did nothing to stop him from crying. He knew now that Roxas really had some form of heart of his own and wondered if it was only now that it had truly awoken.

If that was the case then his reaction was understandable and if Roxas could be consumed by so much anger and confusion then Axel feared for the first time what the completion of Kingdom Hearts would mean.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticism welcome. Thanks again to Sally, without whom this chapter would not have been posted.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: My lovely Beta **Sally**** (4theloveoftea) **has had a very busy month so this was delayed but it's here now and hopefully worth the wait. I was considering upping the rating for this chapter but didn't. This chapter is very deserving of it's TEEN status though and my basis for that is that the scene almost responsible for the rating uppage is less explicit than Titanic (Yup that IS actually my rating judger) and that was a 12 in the UK so I'm guessing a PG-13 in the US. Hope that's okay by everyone (don't worry there isn't a steamy window and hand print).

* * *

Chapter 14

The waves lapped against the dark sand, their pattern almost precise to the second as they moved back and forth back and forth. But no matter how long she sat there they had never gotten any closer. The rock formation she sat on remained as cold as it had been when she had first climbed upon it and it seemed that the rules of nature didn't apply here. Nothing seemed to interact with or effect anything else.

She was so used to the noises and the whispers within that place that the sound of footsteps treading the sand behind her drew her attention immediately. She had no weapon to draw on so she stilled herself and hoped that whoever it was would ignore her or simply not want to cause trouble.

The footsteps continued onwards and walked to the edge of the shore, from where she was sat she could see the person clearly. A young woman, tall with cropped blue hair and armour holding up sleeves on each side. With elegant and streamlined clothes, built for ease within a fight. She was powerful, that was easy to see - but she was also weary and had likely been wandering for some time.

Finally, she turned to observe the person watching her.

"I wasn't expecting to find anyone else here." The figure on the rocks nodded in acknowledgement and waited for her to continue speaking. "My name is Aqua, what's yours?" Her eyes were blue and still shone despite the apparent effort of staying alive within this place.

"I don't think I have one, not anymore and I'm not really sure if I ever did." She answered honestly and sensing no danger from Aqua she reached up and lowered her hood.

Aqua only smiled. "What would you like to be called?" She asked clearly not worried by what she saw or didn't see.

She smiled, finding she couldn't help it. Something in the gentle way that Aqua spoke and the kindness she could see in her face made her suddenly more able and willing to do what she was asked. "Xion." She told her. "My friends used to call me Xion."

"It's good to find someone else out here, where are you from?" Aqua asked, standing closer to the rock. It seemed a little odd how informal this was but when Xion thought about it she realised it didn't matter. When you were the only two beings in existence within such a place new rules applied because nothing there behaved the way is should have done anyway.

"I'm not sure. I shouldn't be from anywhere and I shouldn't still exist. I was somewhere else, somewhere with light and ice cream and then I was here." She probably looked wistful and she hoped that she didn't look too sad, she didn't remember enough to be sad.

"For how long?" Aqua asked.

"Months… maybe longer."

"I've been here for so long… I don't know how much time has passed in these endless hours within this dark realm." Aqua's eyes dropped to the sand and she sighed. Xion recognised the sadness there. "I wonder what it's like out there, I wonder how things turned out in the end." She told her, looking briefly at Xion before casting her gaze back out onto the shore.

"What were things like when you left?" Xion asked, she had such few small memories of her own (which was understandable given what she was) that she wanted to know as much about what lay beyond as she could.

"One of my best friends was sleeping safe within a castle, the other was alive but I don't know where he is now, I just hope he's safe." She looked to Xion who noded to let her know she was listening. "A dark shadow called Master Xehanort had fallen over the worlds."

Xion shook her head. "I really don't remember much of anything but I do know that something had gone wrong, terribly wrong and I was sacrificed to try and put things right."

Aqua's eyes widened. Xion smiled.

"It's nothing like that Aqua, I think I knew what I was doing. I had to protect my friends - there was no other choice. But I worry about them and what happened." She met Aqua's eyes again and saw that she understood, that she more than understood. She had done the same thing just years earlier.

"Do you remember their names?" Aqua asked gently.

"No. The only name I remember is Sora, besides my own, I know I never met him, just that he's important." Xion didn't miss Aqua's sharp intake of breath and when she looked at her again she realised that she was crying.

"I've been here a long time." She whispered, wiping her arm across her face to dry her tears. It wasn't really working because when she moved it again the tears were still flowing gently down her face.

"Do you know him?" Xion asked, not sure what to do aside from keep talking.

"I met him once, he was just a little boy." She explained, clearly remembering something as she spoke and she looked pained by the memory, Xion wanted to do what she could to alleviate that so she spoke, even though she didn't know what she was going to say.

"He's older now and he's supposed to help save the worlds." Xion told her, although she hadn't really known that until she had been prompted. "There are two others, his friends, they all fight with Keyblades." Again the memories came to her as if she were dreaming, fluid and flowing through her as snippets of the past in sleep often did.

"Are their names Ventus and Terra?" Aqua asked her, although it was already clear she knew they wouldn't be, she just wanted the final confirmation.

"No. The Princess and the Boy who's winning his fight against the darkness is all I remember them as, at least for now." Xion let the words leave her, knowing Aqua would keep them safe even if they left her.

Aqua nodded, eyes finally dry and composure regained. "Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked and Xion shook her head, shifting along the stones large surface.

Aqua jumped up beside her and Xion reached out her hand to steady her. It was warm and the heat lingered when Aqua let go. She settled and once again started staring out to the endless sea.

Aqua didn't belong here either. There was something comforting in that, in her life, at last.

* * *

Axel hadn't really slept, there was no need and even if he had been tired all of his attention would have been focused on Roxas anyway. His tears had dried and he'd managed to relax into the gentle breathing pattern of his partner but he wasn't really calm. Close proximity to Roxas when whatever possible heart he had was settling down after an overload really didn't give him that luxury.

He couldn't remember being human enough to really deal with this and he supposed he never had been, he was sure that other than friends he'd never loved anyone and never quite like this. Being close to Roxas amplified everything and he had been right when he called his heart a catalyst… Kairi's too and probably everyone else's.

He'd been trying to understand how Ventus fitted into this. Roxas had said he looked like him, which really would explain his heart, but at the same time left them with more questions than anything else. Roxas was Sora's nobody, that was certain but he could also be linked to a Keyblade bearer of the past…. there was something he was missing - something likely they had both overlooked or never been privy to in the first place.

Roxas stirred in his arms and blonde spikes shifted across his vision slowly, springing back into place on each side of his nose. Axel loosened his hold ever so slightly, not ready or willing to let go completely as he waited for Roxas to do the same.

There were quiet murmurings for a few minutes, not really words or anything of meaning but Axel focussed on them none the less. The familiarity of Roxas' voice was soothing and it was then that he finally felt relaxed, he hadn't wanted to admit it but he'd been afraid Roxas wouldn't wake up.

Axel felt Roxas' arms tighten around him once again and his head burrowed into his neck and against the pillows.

"I don't want to get up yet." Roxas told him, warm breath sending shivers down Axel's spine and there was nothing else he could really do but hold him closer.

Silence passed for a little while longer and Axel stilled the growing string of questions by listening to Roxas breathe. It wasn't really that it was soothing, more that it distracted him until Roxas felt like talking.

"I don't think I know how to explain myself." Roxas mumbled, shifting so that he could see Axel as they both loosened their hold. "I think it's been building for a while and when we found the books…. everything felt wrong and jumbled and I couldn't reason with it."

Axel nodded but waited for Roxas to finish what he wanted to say.

"It's all in those books, at least everything I know is. It's a complete history of Keyblade bearers, although one of them seems to have been erased and another is wearing a mask." He freed an arm a moment to rub his eyes before sliding it back around Axel. "You probably won't be too surprised to know that Kairi has a Keyblade."

Axel smiled. "Sora will be safe as long as he sticks with her then. He'd do better with some one a little more level headed fighting with him."

"Yeah. They're in the Olympic Colosseum."

"I don't understand."

"The book told me. Our location as well as Riku's is blurred out almost like something is blocking it." Roxas' smile was more relaxed now and the lines around his eyes had disappeared.

"Could be the king, given he's the only one who really knows we're here." Axel offered, as that was the explanation that made the most sense.

"True, but I don't think he knows about the book. He's in it but I get the feeling it's something else. He would want to protect Kairi and Sora if he could but I know where they are."

"It's not a bad thing though. Xemnas will have sent people to look for us by now… or at least to look for me." Axel stretched his legs as he spoke and Roxas chuckled under his breath at how much taller he now seemed.

"I was thinking about that." He was smiling again.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this morning was… well… given that no one knows we're here we should hide the books and head out into the rest of the castle. I could do with levelling some heartless."

Axel kissed him. "You won't get any arguments from me."

* * *

Riku had been awake for a few hours, he hadn't said much but Naminé had already figured most of it out anyway. His actions had weakened his body and his heart so that despite his recovery he now bore the appearance of the monster that had once laid claim on his heart.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He told her with a voice that almost sounded like his own if she focused really hard. "And if it wasn't for this I'd still be lying there." He pointed towards the bed and Naminé nodded.

"I know and I understand, it's just different." She reassured him although really they both knew she wasn't bothered by it at all, there was something else on her mind.

"I'm going to speak to the Beast and I'd like you to come with me." Riku explained. He'd pulled all of the curtains open earlier so that he could see everything, which despite his blindfold over his real eyes he could.

"You don't have to do that." Naminé reminded him.

"I know, but I also know that you have sat here with me everyday and waited for me. As nice as the Beast and Belle are, you are my closest ally. Where I go you go, unless it really is too dangerous. Do you understand?"

Naminé stood and dusted off her dress. "Yes. But what do you want to talk to him about?"

"We can't stay here. We need to know what DiZ was really up to and what he was planning in that mansion."

"You want to go back to Twilight Town?" She looked uncertain.

"I think we need to go back there. I want to do anything and everything to help Sora and Kairi that we can." He pulled open the door and waited for her to catch up with him. "You still have the cardigan." He commented.

"The King brought it with him along with new sketch books from Roxas and all of my crayons and pencils."

Riku only nodded but despite his new appearance she could still see the smile on his lips. He offered out his hand and she took it and suddenly for just a moment they were back in Twilight Town at sunset. Naminé let the moment wash over her and held Riku's hand just that little bit tighter as they walked along the corridors of the Castle.

* * *

Roxas was almost flying with every strike of his Keyblades sending him further forwards, Axel wasn't sure he'd seen his feet touch the ground for at least the last half hour. It didn't matter though, his friend was completely in his element and he was more than happy to let him continue. There were more than enough heartless to go around so it came as no surprise to either of them that the surrounding areas were swarming with their enemies. The nobodies should have been a surprise but with what had happened there it was only really to be expected and so far they had only seen them down below, none of them had made their way into the castle.

The sun was close to setting and they had almost made a full circuit of the castle's exterior. Roxas was calmer and more at ease with himself and the situation they were in. He was still far from understanding what had happened but he had more of an idea of where to look. He knew Axel was keeping an eye on him even though he hadn't said anything and in all honesty it made him feel safer than he had in a very long time.

It could have been the knowledge that Axel was in love with him, that those feelings were real and not a figment of their imagination or that he finally, finally knew he had at least part of a heart. Either way he was more sure of what he wanted and what they had to do. The computer pass was next - once they found the right terminal -but that would be their next step.

He swung his Keyblades in front of him one last time to silence the final heartless in their way back to the doors of the castle and finally let his feet settle back on the ground. He kept his Keyblades firmly in his hands and closed his eyes letting the energy flow through them and back to him. It was acknowledgement as much as acceptance now, at least he understood why he could wield them at last.

Axel was standing a little way away from him resting against the wall when he opened his eyes and dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas met his gaze and smiled, just a little quirk of his mouth but enough, he knew, for Axel to understand.

He walked towards him, finding the sensation almost heavy and unusual and for a moment he missed flying through the air between one enemy and the next. It passed quickly though and he was in front of Axel, who's green eyes were waiting for something but he wasn't impatient enough to ask.

Roxas pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet and Axel tipped his head down just enough so that their lips met at the right angle. Roxas' arms slipped underneath Axels jacket but over his shirt pulling them closer but leaving a relaxed distance between them. He felt Axel do the same and smiled against his mouth, parting his lips with his own and letting his eyes slip closed.

This was different, it felt like breathing, as though every time before this they had been fighting for air, struggling for enough emotion and feeling to fill the void at the core of their being. There was more than enough this time and Axel sighed softly, pulling them closer together but still without any urgency.

Roxas' arms were tucked underneath Axel's shoulders but his hands were free to roam and soon his fingers were weaving through his hair and he felt rather than heard the pleasant murmurs leaving his partner. He knew he was responding in kind but he didn't care and was sure Axel didn't either. No one could hear them, no one even knew where they were.

Still, they could do with a little more privacy.

With that thought in mind he moved back just enough to speak.

"Let's head back inside."

Axel smiled. "Sure." And although they disentangled themselves from each other Roxas made sure to reach for Axels hand and lace their fingers together as they walked back through the hallways and vast spaces within the castle.

* * *

Kairi was sat in one of the plush drawing rooms in Disney castle. After the events surrounding restoring the cornerstone of light she wanted nothing more than to relax and catch her breath. Sora, Donald and Goofy would be back soon - they wanted a final look around the Castle before they headed off and she suspected their friends wanted more time with their loved ones before they had to leave.

Queen Minnie was sat quietly across from her, sipping tea and slicing cake. She offered one to Kairi who accepted with a nod. Everything here seemed so comfortable that it was easy to forget - if only for a little while - the hardships that this world had seen. It felt as though it was some how set apart from everything else and she found herself wondering how King Mickey dealt with the sharp changes and contrasts.

"How are you finding things?" The Queen asked her.

"About as difficult as I expected but I would rather be here than anywhere else." She admitted truthfully. "I couldn't stand being on the Islands when Sora and Riku where out here fighting to keep everyone safe. I didn't like feeling so helpless."

Queen Minnie gave her a knowing smile. "If I didn't have the Castle to protect I think I would feel the same way." She admitted, the reached for a book Kairi hadn't known was there. "It appears that you have already mastered the basics of magic and I thought it might be time to give you some more advanced spells. Sora would have told you about limit breaking and the power achieved from joining together different people and magics."

Kairi smiled, Sora's explanation hadn't been quite so elegant but more to the point. "Yes he has, I've seen him and his friends, they can be pretty powerful."

"Do you have one of your own?" The Queen asked.

Kairi ran her hand through her hair nervously. "There have been times when I know I could… but I don't know what will happen so I haven't tried."

"You're one of the seven Princesses of Light Kairi, you shouldn't be afraid to try." Minnie told her, handing the book across the table in front of her. "Take this and see if there is anything in here that will help you. With what's coming you are sure to need something within these pages."

"Thank you." The book was small enough to fit into her bag and she slipped the other spells she had been given within it's front cover for safe keeping before sliding into placed and closing her bag.

Queen Minnie looked for a moment like she wanted to say something else, what it was Kairi could only guess but she smiled instead and poured her more tea. She didn't want to intrude any more, so they sat in their comfortable silence once more as they waited for Sora and the others.

* * *

The curtains in their room were drawn and the lights turned on when they returned. Roxas glanced at the books but didn't reach for them, he instead followed Axel to one of the sofa's near the curtains in their grand bedroom. Axel's flare for dramatics always seemed to manifest itself in soft furnishings and Roxas wondered if maybe, after all of this was over, they should help out with the restoration of Radiant Garden. He would rebuild and Axel would redecorate. It was a singularly bizarre mental image but if that sort of future was the only one possible he would reach for it with both hands.

Axel flopped down onto the sofa and flipped his legs up after him so he was all but sprawled across it's surface. He kept looking towards the table and whatever it was he had been working on but when Roxas caught his gaze he looked away embarrassed and didn't offer an explanation. Roxas would have pressed for an answer but the look on Axel's face wasn't of guilt so he let it slide.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he seemed almost frozen in place. Axel had let his eyes close and now seemed to be half dozing on the sofa. It occurred to him that there was something that he wanted to do - something that he very much wanted to do - but the thoughts regarding it had spent the afternoon at the back of his mind until they were ready.

Roxas wondered if it was his new heart that was making him suddenly so nervous about the possibilities but he thought maybe it was all related to the catalyst theory Axel had mentioned. It wasn't exactly something new that he was considering either, they had slept together before and they were both above legal age whichever way you looked at it. Even if it now meant that on some level Roxas was older. He didn't indulge that thought for long though.

It was just that there was a new purpose to what he wanted and why. Before it had always been so that they could come as close to love and feeling whole as possible whereas now… Roxas knew his cheeks were turning pink at the thought and internally berated himself. Now he wanted to revel in it and show Axel in all the ways possible that he really did love him, that there was a softer side to the emotions that had clouded his judgement and force anger upon the only person who had ever really been there for him. He didn't want it as an apology, that had already been said, he just wanted to do it, while they had the chance.

He wondered if Axel would understand without him having to say it, there was really only one way to find out though so he stepped a little closer to the couch and reached for Axel's hand that had managed to find itself draped over the side. Axel didn't open his eyes but let his fingers thread through Roxas' and tried to pull him closer.

Roxas smiled and let his thumb rub gently back and forth across Axel's knuckles, he moved close enough to run his fingers on his other hand through red hair spilled across the couch. They moved down to his scalp and he moved into the touch, eyes flashing open and Roxas found himself meeting them, marvelling slightly at how green they looked when his pupils dilated the way they were now.

"Come to bed." He said, not straying from his gaze. Axel blinked up at him and his hand tightened it's hold. Roxas smiled and slipped his fingers from Axel's hair as he moved out of the way just enough to still hold onto his hand but allow him the room to stand.

Axel did but he was just sort of staring and very quiet, Roxas knew he was smiling and wondered if that was why or if perhaps Axel had realised what he was doing. He reached his hand out to brush along Axel's jaw line and watched as green eyes were swallowed by black pupils.

An arm was suddenly around his back and lifting him up and Roxas could feel the other man trembling. It was clear what he wanted though so he moved closer, suddenly face to face and met his lips to Axel's. He felt the gasp against his mouth and he would have smiled if that hadn't meant moving away. As it was he enjoyed moving like this against his partner, feeling Axel follow and almost submit. He wished he was taller because he could tell the effort to hold him up was keeping eager hands from doing other things.

Axel opened his mouth to him and Roxas took advantage, swallowing moans and sounds he hadn't heard in quite so much earnest for a while now. They parted for breath and Roxas didn't miss a beat, going for Axel's neck and sucking at just the point it met his shoulder.

"Shit, Roxas." Axel breathed, freeing his other hand and sliding it straight underneath Roxas' shirt. His hands were warm, they were always warm, but it still came as a surprise and Roxas slipped just a little earning a hiss and fingernails pressing into the skin of his back.

"Axel." His voice was soft again and the words practically breathed against his ear. "Let me down." He did and Roxas held out his hand once more. "Come to bed."

* * *

"Rox, I can't…" Axel was writhing beneath him naked and pliant beneath his hands.

"You can." Roxas reminded him, moving down for another kiss, open mouthed and languid despite the desperation he could see written all over him.

Axel shook his head. "This is different." He breathed, eyes focused as well as possible on Roxas above him.

Roxas smiled shakily. "That's the point." He moved again and Axel let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl.

"Then let me…." Axel looped his arms underneath Roxas' armpits and pulled him down, making sure to support his weight as best as possible but the change in angle made them both cry out.

"Axel." His name sounded like a broken plea on Roxas' lips but that had very much not been his intention. He moved his left arm and pressed his hand against the others chest.

"This is why you want to do this right?" He asked, voice breathless but still there. Roxas nodded, his arms were trembling with the effort to keep himself where he was but he didn't seem to care about that, his blue eyes were focused on Axel.

"Because I love you, yes." He reminded him and even then, or especially then given the position they were in Roxas was clearly a little impatient. He didn't move though, he stayed as still as possible and waited for Axel to say what was clearly on his mind.

"Then let me try something." It was the way he said it that made Roxas nod wordlessly and so when Axel moved his arm again and pulled him flat against his chest Roxas didn't fight and instead let his arms drop.

He felt it instantly though, chest to chest - the catalyst - the moment of connection and the wave of feelings that went through him - in him and he pressed himself as close to Axel as he could. For a moment he felt like he couldn't breathe. Axel's hands were tight on his back and his breath was shuddering at best. It was as though, whilst they were pressed that closely to each other that Roxas could suddenly _feel everything_ between the two of them. All of it and he wondered how people managed to live like this - with this all of the time.

"I love you too." Axel whispered against his ear as though it was vital, absolutely necessary for him to know it and for it to be said.

Roxas suddenly felt very close to crying and as he lifted his head and chest ever so slightly he felt the emotions stay with him as though the connection was still there. He realised it was after another moment and a little more space between them. He was face to face with Axel again but with every other part of them still locked together. Roxas kissed him as tears streamed down his face and slowly, because it somehow mattered more now that this lasted as long as possible, he began to move again.

* * *

"Have you ever tried to leave?" Xion asked.

"I don't even known how." Aqua answered honestly, still looking out onto the water and the never changing tide.

"Do you have somewhere you want to be?"

"With my friends. I miss Ven and Terra so much and I don't even know what happened to them."A tear slid down her face and she didn't try to stop it or wipe it away. "I thought that if I just looked hard enough I might be able to find a way out but I don't know where to go."

"Where did you last see them?" Xion asked, voice even and tone gentle. She had no wish or need to interrogate her new found friend but she felt as though the answers to such questions were important.

"I sent Terra back into the realm of light in Radiant Garden and Ven… Ven is sleeping some where safe and protected." Aqua was still so sure that Ven was safe even if she knew nothing of what had happened to Terra. She also wondered why Xion would be asking questions to things she already knew the answers to but she let is pass, the land of darkness could affect you in any number of ways.

"Where is he?" Xion asked and Aqua looked to her, regarding her carefully. She didn't speak for a minute or so but seemed happy with what she saw.

"He's in a Castle, a disguised and Guarded World is hidden within it that only I and perhaps one other can unlock."

Xion blinked and again another memory passed through her. Not hers and maybe hers. It didn't matter.

"Castle Oblivion." She was only aware of Aqua staring at her and not the words she said. "Xemnas wanted whatever was inside there, trapped Sora, wanted his power. Roxas wasn't allowed to go there, Axel killed to protect him." Her eyes were blank as she spoke and Xion didn't so much feel the words or see the memories that went along with them, she just knew them to be the truth.

"Who are Axel and Roxas?" Aqua asked carefully.

"My friends." Xion answered, then seemed to take a moment to process what had been spoken then sank back into herself. "My friends."

Aqua placed her hand on her shoulder in support and Xion tipped her head back up to took at her.

"I really don't remember." She stated calmly. "But when you ask I sometimes know."

Aqua was silent again for what felt like a very long time but she kept her hand on Xion's shoulder as she thought over whatever it was on her mind. Finally she spoke.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Aqua asked.

Xion smiled.

* * *

I am working on the next chapter but probably expect it to be a month or so before it is posted, although reviews do make me write faster so if you read this and can spare the time please let me know what you think.

The Delay is because of a FFVIII challenge for August set by the lovely Ashbear and a few others. I'm currently working on a Squall/Rinoa 4 part AU. (If you are interested there is a forum on here and mentions on lj and AO3 I think as well)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value. I also don't own the Tron movies or any of the characters therein.

Authors Note: Apologies for the delay, other writing projects meant that this got pushed further back than I wanted it to but it's here now and beta'd by the lovely 4theloveoftea (Sally) who has been betaing the last few chapters. Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed and favourite'd this as well.

We're off to Space Paranoids in this and the next chapter (Which has already been written and is currently with my beta so expect that within the next 3 weeks). I love Tron…. really, really love Tron so that's why I'm doing this world properly - so to speak. If you've not seen the movie don't worry, the other character that I bring into this is introduced in her own way oh and Axel and Roxas are in the Tron bits too!

* * *

Chapter 15

Agrabar was hot and dry and close enough to the feeling of a summers day back home that Kairi was almost nostalgic. There was no salt in the air though, no beautiful, cool water to slip into or a waterfall to sit under to take away the burning heat.

Thus far she had mastered the art of casting just enough of an ice spell to cool them without causing any harm. Sora flashed her a smile every time she did so because, really, it was too hot and they were too busy for anything else.

They had been forced to camp outside in the desert on one of their nights there and it had been so cold she and Sora had huddled together for warmth in their tent. The change had been startling but being held by him had left Kairi warm enough and happy enough to deal with the heat the following day.

Now though, they were back at the palace and Agrabar was safe again. They had spent the night in the plush guest rooms of the castle and both Sora and Kairi had shared a sigh of relief when Jasmine had showed them their twin guest room, each bed big enough for three people.

Kairi had slept well with Sora wrapped around her, but her dreams had made her uneasy.

"I think we should fly past Hollow Bastion on our way back."

"Hmm." He mumbled, still half asleep on their way to breakfast. "Okay." He rubbed his eyes and shook himself awake. "Any particular reason?"

"Just a feeling." Kairi admitted.

Sora smiled. "That's good enough for me."

* * *

Riku and Naminé stood within the hidden corridors of Beast's Castle, the Beast and Belle were stood with them as they made their final preparations to leave. Belle had packed Naminé's cardigan, sketch book and her pencils in a bag for her.

"Your rooms are yours as long as you want them." She reminded them and Naminé allowed Belle to hug her, even reaching her arms around the young woman in return.

"Thank you." Naminé told her, even though the words didn't seem enough to convey all she wanted them to. Belle had stayed by her side whilst she watched over Riku, had talked with her, shown her all of the wonderful things within the castle and Naminé didn't even know how to start repaying her.

Belle leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "Look after him. He needs you even though he doesn't know how to say it." The she stepped back as if all that had been said was good luck and returned to the Beasts side.

Naminé nodded and turned to look at Riku, then once again back to Belle and Beast.

"Ready?" Riku asked in the voice that didn't belong to him.

"Yes."

"Good." He summoned the dark portal before them and she took his offered hand as they stepped through.

They emerged in the entrance hall to their Twilight Town home and Naminé looked around as she heard the dark portal close behind them. It looked the same, only it felt different. DiZ was gone and the heavy presence and lack of freedom brought by such oppression had disappeared in its wake.

"You should put your things in your room, then we'll head to the basement." Riku told her, voice now his own again and Naminé blinked up at him - for a second and only for that - seeing the real boy underneath the illusion.

"I'll only be a minute." She told him before walking up the main staircase and heading into her old room.

She pushed the door open and saw the place as it had been when she had left it, the same paintings and drawings over the walls. She had more to add to them, more of their journey and what she knew of their friends but she knew now they wouldn't be put upon these walls. Their new journeys were something she wanted to keep within her book. They were precious to her because she was really a part of them this time and Naminé wanted to keep them safe.

* * *

Roxas woke from sleep slowly, Axel's body against him served as a gently reminder as the memories from the night before came back to him. The arms around him tightened for a moment and Axel's groggy voice spoke just below his ear.

"You awake now?" He asked and Roxas chuckled.

"You've been waiting for me to get up haven't you?" He rolled over and Axel moved to give him room.

"It's never been worth the trouble before and I've only been awake for the past half an hour." Axel told him, running his fingers through his own hair before yawning and snuggling back to Roxas.

"Any particular reason you wanted me awake?" Roxas asked, knowing they had to find the computer terminal for the card and password but not quite seeing why that had to be done now.

"Don't worry Rox, it's nothing like that." Roxas raised his eyebrows at the only other thing he thought it could be. "Not that either, last night was… enough for now." His cheeks turned pink and Roxas laughed lightly.

"What then?" He was curious now.

"I have something for you, I was waiting for the right time but I think this is it." Roxas nodded and Axel seemed to take this as permission to slip out of bed and head over to the table.

He remembered seeing him working on something there and that he had covered it with a cloth, so Roxas sat up and waited for Axel to return to bed. He was curious enough now and glad he didn't have long to wait.

Axel slipped back underneath the covers and handed over the object, wrapped in dark blue cloth and Roxas took it carefully.

"I know that you worry about what will happen to Oathkeeper and Oblivion and whether or not there are more than one of them and where they come from." Roxas looked at him. "I realised it without you having to say anything." Axel admitted, suddenly looking a little sheepish.

"Axel…"

"I started reading through some of the books in the library about how Keyblades are created, we know objects can create them - Kairi made Oathkeeper and other people have gifted them to Sora in the past. So I made this, so that you always have one that is just yours and no one else's." He pointed to the object in Roxas' hand and sat there quietly waiting as Roxas stared at it. "It wasn't quite ready yesterday but this morning, when I thought about it, it felt like the right time."

Roxas nodded and slowly unwrapped the cloth, inside sat a miniature chakram, same design as Axel's but smaller with a chain attached to it. He took it from the cloth and closed his eyes for a moment, focussing on summoning the blade that belonged to this keychain and not the others. The familiar sound of a keyblade singing into existence filled the room and once the light faded Roxas took in the shape and feel of the weapon that had, after all been made for him.

It was an extension of Axel but made to work in his hands, red and silver points and edges but he could feel the fire embedded with in it and resonating all over the surface. He felt the power there and for a moment was speechless.

"Bond of Flame." He said, knowing it's name in the same way all Keyblade users did, as though it spoke to him. Axel nodded and seemed to be waiting for him to say something else, Roxas turned to look at him but did not dismiss the blade. "Thank you." It seemed to be the only thing he could say, he didn't have any other words.

It was an intimate moment, there in that room with his new keyblade in his hands and Axel at his side. He knew where they had to go next and what they needed to do but he couldn't help but want to preserve that moment between them and keep if for when he would need it on the road ahead.

* * *

Naminé followed Riku down the stairs and through the basement corridor, Riku seemed to know where he was going and soon enough they were in DiZ's old control room. The room looked undisturbed and as though it was waiting for it's main resident to return.

Riku just walked straight in and sat down at one of the two chairs.

"Take a seat." He told Naminé, turning to her and trying his best to look reassuring. She was getting used to him looking like Ansem but the kind words and tone were still unusual - even if sometimes it was Riku's voice she could hear.

Once she was seated he typed on the panels a few times and brought up a picture of a project design in front of them.

"DiZ was working on something other than capturing Roxas to return him to Sora, he never let me see anything but this image. It must have been important to him and it might be useful to us in the future." He continued to tap on the keys, trying to find his way through the system files.

"Isn't there a password?" Naminé asked, knowing DiZ and his security measures.

"There was but it was easy enough to guess, his grudge was an old one and not something he let go easily." Riku explained, not looking at her but not sounding disinterested. "I don't know how much help we can be but I have to try something and this seemed like our best bet."

Naminé nodded and pulled her chair closer to the console in front of her. "Let me help you."

He laughed and for a moment he was Riku again. "I was hoping you'd do more than keep me company. The password is Xehanort."

She nodded and went to work.

* * *

Kairi had been relieved to return to Hollow Bastion and Sora had plotted the course without hesitation, her instincts and intuition about things always seemed to be right in one way or another. So it was no surprise to return there and see that something was wrong. There were Heartless everywhere, more so than they had seen on their previous visit.

With one look of confirmation, Kairi swung her keyblade through the closest group of heartless as they started to make their way to the restoration committee headquarters. Once there, Leon practically dragged them to the base of the castle, which in a way was a much better alternative to facing the hoards of heartless on their own.

He started to explain once the entered what looked like an office and Tifa came in to join them.

"We found a computer - Ansem's master computer by the looks of things - only we've been having trouble getting anything out of it. The increasing risk of the Heartless means it's becoming harder to spend time here but also more important, whatever is inside his database will be important."Leon looked for Tifa to continue.

"We need to get information but we don't know how to operate it. You can take a look if you like."

Sora nodded, looking to Kairi. "You think this is why you wanted to come back here?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, it was either that or the heartless. We should try though, we might be able to find something that will help us to find Riku." She admitted and Sora nodded.

"Show us the way."

The room looked over vast area that made up all the main computer storage and operation for the entire city of Hollow Bastion. Kairi stood there as Sora started pressing keys at random with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing with that?" She asked him, Donald and Goofy behind them started laughing and Kairi rolled her eyes. "Might be best to start at the menu and work from there." She suggested, but before Sora could attempt anything other than random keyboard bashing a blue blur fell through the air and onto the console.

"What the?" Leon started, as it tried to catch it's balance on the keyboard. Alarms started going off and Kairi sighed, hiding her head in her hands. It jumped off and Donald and Goofy ran out of the room following it and cursing as they went.

**"Attention user, you have violated the terms of use of this console. Decision gate has been reached, you are now prisoners of the Master Control Program."**

The message boomed across the space and Kairi could do little other than look to Sora before it felt as though they had been frozen in place.

_Oh well, here we go!_

* * *

Sora was confused to find himself laying upon a hard surface that seemed to thrum against his body every second or so. He heard Kairi besides him and pressed his hands to the floor and stood as Kairi did the same at his side.

They looked different, like his clothes were now covered in strips of light and so, in a way was his skin. He looked at Kairi; her hair didn't hold it's usual red shine - the colour was still there but it was dulled and a bar of light was set across her hair like a headband sometimes did when she was in school. Her clothes and shoes were black.

Her dress held strips of light when once there were zips and her arms were darker with bands of white light where her bracelets had once been. Her hood seemed filled with light as well although the outside was as black as ever. He knew, looking down, that his appearance was the same, his legs and hers were now patterned with strips of colours like the circuits of a computer.

"It's a little different but it looks good on you." Kairi told him, studying her own hands and appearance.

A cough brought their attention and they both looked to see someone else stood in front of what looked like a console close by. He was tall and appeared to be dressed in white whilst they were in black but with the same style of circuits across his body, only his were blue. He seemed to study them for a few moments before speaking.

"Who are you?" The voice did not remind them of the Master Control Program so they both decided he was to be trusted - that and it appeared he was locked in the same room that they were.

"I'm Sora and this is Kairi. Where are we?" Sora asked, clearly impatient for answers.

"You're inside the system, Hollow Bastion OS."

"Where exactly?" Sora asked again and the figure in front of them shook his head.

"My name is Tron, you're in a system based on the Encom system and modified by my user. We're currently prisoners of the MCP. How did you get here?" He asked, arms crossed across his chest and clearly confused by their sudden appearance.

"A voice told us we had violated the terms of use of the console and then there was a bright light, we were frozen then we woke up here." Kairi explained.

"You're Users then." Tron said, not sounding particularly pleased.

"Ah… what?"

"If you were using the console then you must have come from the user world. If you're not careful you might not be able to return." He explained, walking closer then moving back over to the console again.

"We need to get back to our friends, we were only looking for information on our friend and the Organisation then something went wrong and we ended up here." Sora looked a little desperate when he said this, but Kairi knew it was more out of frustration than actual fear. He was Sora - he would always find a way.

"There might still be a way, if we can get out of here we can reach the power circuits and divert it back here. If this console works I can send you back and free up parts of the system again." He raised his hand to his mouth and seemed to consider something and looked away from them.

Kairi looked at the door to the cell they were apparently trapped in and noticed the glowing keyhole in the centre. It pulsed with the same glow and energy everything there seemed to and she knew what to do.

"Sora." She tapped his shoulder and pointed to the keyhole.

"Right." He raised his Keyblade and she did the same, marvelling for a moment how different they looked with the lights from this world woven into them before unlocking it. "Tron, follow us." Sora called and although he seemed surprised for a moment he smiled and followed.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Roxas had used Bond of Flame that morning whilst they swept through the castle, they kept as always to the top half - it was safer that way - given the gathering heartless in the crevasse below the castle. (There were nobodies there too now, more and more of them by the day.)

The blade was powerful and Roxas could tell within the first few moments of swinging it through the air that it belonged to him in a way the others had never done. He had a right to use Oathkeeper and Oblivion but they were not his in the way Bond of Flame was. It also partnered well with Oathkeeper which he had chosen over the Oblivion.

Axel had barely been able to keep the smile from his face and Roxas had to admit he had felt the same giddy rush, more powerful and potent than the adrenalin found in battle, but equally as useful.

Their enthusiasm had taken them into the part of the castle that connected via one of the many gates and lifts that scattered the place. It had been hidden at first but Axel was good with the combinations and managed to get them there in good time.

Three consoles stood in front of them, one clearly the main one whilst the other two were smaller and seemed there for back up or possibly the work of an assistant. There were a few books but mostly the room was bare.

Roxas looked to Axel before walking towards the one in the centre. There was a sign flashing that read 'swipe for entry'.

"Shall we?" Roxas asked, taking the pass from his pocket.

"Don't see why not."

Roxas slipped the pass from the holder and swiped in through the slot just to the right of the screen.

**Do you wish to enter?….**

The message on the screen asked. Roxas and Axel shared a look with each other before Roxas pressed the enter key and their world froze before turning white.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Axel asked, as soon as he was able. The area around him was dark but he could see light, red and yellow as he blinked his eyes open.

"I have no idea, but I also have no idea where we are or how this happened." Came Roxas' annoyed and aggravated tone next to him.

Axel opened his eyes to look around and blinked.

"What in the?" He looked down. His clothes appeared almost exactly the same - except for the fact they seemed to almost blend into him - with the exception of his coat. All over him red lines of what looked like circuitry ran in patterns marking the edge of his clothing and the flame design on his trousers as well.

"I know." Roxas told him, although he seemed to take in the sight of Axel and his anger faded.

Roxas had markings of yellow where his were red and in the same way matched his clothes. Small yellow and black squares made up the familiar pattern of his wrist band and jacket but the latter was now grey and his hair almost the same shade with blonde bleeding through at the end.

"Your tattoos." Roxas pointed out and Axel's hand went to them instinctively. The skin beneath them pulsed. "They're red like the rest of the markings." He looked around then as if reminding himself of where they were.

Axel too shrugged off the relaxed mood between them and focussed on the task at hand.

"As nice as this all is, where the hell are we?"

They appeared to be standing outside a locked corridor of some sort, the same markings that made up their clothes ran everywhere in hues of yellow and red along dark blue and black walls.

"I have no idea, but there's no one else around, so lets go." Roxas pointed down the corridor where several doors or at least barriers suggested other corridors or rooms.

"Roxas, we were in a control room and now we're here. That doesn't just happen." Axel told him in a hushed voice as he followed along the corridor.

"Then maybe we're inside the computer." Roxas suggested in all seriousness.

"Really?" Axel did not look impressed and Roxas shook his head.

"It asked us if we wanted to enter and then we ended up here. I don't know where else we could be." He explained. "We don't know who that pass was from, clearly there is something important here - something that might help us and we can't do that standing still."

Axel nodded and followed. Roxas stopped at one of the apparent doors. It was opaque and enough light bled through to see that there was someone inside. They appeared to be muttering something although there was no way to tell if they were conscious or not.

"Roxas, the last time we opened something without thinking it brought Malificent back." Axel told him, not so much in warning but as a reminder.

Roxas turned and smiled at him. "Feels like we're on a mission again doesn't it."

"Yeah." Because it did and he had missed it, cooped up in the castle part of him had longed for this - for Roxas and adventure all over again.

"I'm going to open it, whoever this is will either be able to help us or will be too stunned to overpower us if they try." He said, knowing his reasoning was sound.

Axel nodded and summoned his Chakrams as Roxas summoned Bond of Flame and pointed it at the keyhole shaped lock in the centre of the door. The force shield dissipated instantly and the figure behind it was revealed.

They were female but wore a helmet over their head and their eyes were closed as if suspended in sleep. She was dressed - if that was even the right word - in white with blue circuits and a triangle towards the centre of her chest.

Roxas stepped inside but didn't drop his Keyblade and Axel kept his weapons at his side.

"Tron?" The figure whispered as her eyes fluttered open and her vision focussed on the two of them.

"Did you hear that?" Axel asked, looking at her and waiting for her to say something else.

"Yeah." Roxas stepped closer and she seemed to realise they were there and tried to back away. Roxas dismissed his weapon and stepped closer towards her. "We're not going to hurt you."

She did not look as though she believed him. "We're looking for Tron too." He added and Axel behind him nodded.

She studied them for a few long moments and Axel wondered if they looked as ridiculous to her as they did to him. It seemed not, although she looked wary.

"You're guards, red and yellow circuits means you work for the MCP." That, whoever it was did not sound good.

"We don't work for anyone." Axel told her, dismissing his weapons as well and stepping that little bit further in. "The name's Axel and this is Roxas, we found a console, agreed to enter the system and for whatever reason ended up here." He explained, clearly still not too fond of waiting for anything and that included an explanation.

"I don't…." She sighed and ran her hand over her face. "I don't know how long I've been here or why you have freed me but anything is probably better than staying here." She still didn't move. "Tron told me about the users, another version of us even met one once." At this, Axel shook his head in confusion and utter disbelief. "But I've never met any before myself."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Axel commented and Roxas glared at him before sending Yori a look of apology. She smiled and laughed.

"You must be users, no program would act the way you do." She stepped forwards, a little shaky on her feet. "My name is Yori If you're looking for Tron let me come with you."

"Ah, come with you where?" Roxas asked, now they had her as an ally it would probably be good to start with the basics.

"To find Tron. You're currently in Hollow Bastion OS, inside what you called the console. The MCP locked me away here many cycles ago because of my primary function, he's trying to take over the system and it looks as though he's succeeding. We should start by getting out of here." She told them, becoming more and more sure of herself.

"What is your primary function?" Axel asked, wanting to at least know before they walked out of there with someone who was, in reality, a complete stranger.

"Prototypes, modifications and transport. I can customise almost anything that allows you travel and passage through the system and I can override and modify most controls here too." She looked away from them. "It made me an easy target and I couldn't risk them getting to Tron."

"So all we have to do is find something that moves?" Roxas asked, moving to the doorway of the cell with Axel at his side and Yori within his sight.

"Or a console. I can pull up a prototype if there's enough energy." She told them and this time Axel smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, come on."

* * *

Reviews are really appreciated so if you have the time please let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's the property of Square Enix and Disney. No money has or will exchange hands. It was written purely for entertainment value.

Authors Note: I know it's been ages and as such I have no excuse for how late this is given it was written months ago so sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be up when I can get it sorted out. Believe it or not I really do have the rest of this all planned out now in a disney themed notebook and everything! My Beta has been super busy so this hasn't been given her usual full attention but I've gone over it pretty carefully so it all should be fine. If you like this please feel free to let me know ^^

* * *

Chapter 16

"Have you told the King?" Riku asked once Naminé returned from her room. It had been a few hours since their search of the records had started and it had seemed time to let the King know where they were and what they had been doing.

She nodded. "He says he wants to speak to us and that he'll be here shortly." She explained and took her seat again. It was cold down there and she was glad of the extra layer of warmth the cardigan provided. She also felt that little bit closer to Riku.

He turned from the console to face her. "Did he say why?"

Naminé nodded and closed her eyes for a moment so that it was Riku she saw before her. "He said he needs to speak with us, tell us who he was and what happened to him. He said it was important."

The door behind them opened and despite the fact that they knew who it was they both jumped slightly at the sound and relief flooded them when they saw the King. He was dressed in Organisation XIII robes and the sight, although strange, was comforting.

"Sorry to alarm you both, I was on my way to Hollow Bastion when you called and it is better that you know this now rather than later, I need to tell the others the same thing - it's time you all knew what was going on."

"Alright." Naminé told him and Micky took the third and last seat in the room. If he noticed a change in Riku he didn't say anything, just let him know it was good to see them again before continuing.

"DiZ was actually Ansem the Wise, ruler of Hollow Bastion when it existed under it's original name of Radiant Garden. He was a scientist and I'm afraid it was that that caused this whole mess in the first place." They sat in silence and listened, neither had anything to add. "He was betrayed by one of his apprentices - Xehanort who converted the rest of those under his command and took over the world. It fell into darkness and for a long time I had no idea what had become of my old friend."

Riku knew it to be true and had felt the dark presence in his heart resonate with the story.

"Didn't any one question him when he used the name Ansem?" Naminé asked.

"Aside from myself and Master Yen Sid there was no one left to do so. The previous generation of Keyblade Masters and wielders had all disappeared by that point and for a long time the worlds suffered in turmoil." Naminé very much wanted to question who they had been and what had happened but she sensed that now was not the time to do so.

"Until Sora." Riku said quietly and the King shook his head.

"You should count yourself, Naminé and Kairi too and you know it." Clearly he didn't have time for Riku's self depreciation. The King sighed. "Xehanort managed to split himself in two, his heartless and his nobody. Ansem and Xemnas. Ansem has, for the most part been stopped and defeated but it is his nobody who's controlling the Organisation and it is he who we have to stop."

"DiZ - Ansem the Wise was plotting the Organisations destruction as revenge for what happened." Riku said and the King nodded his agreement.

"But it would appear he went too far, all the regret and feeling of revenge towards his enemy over rode his better instincts." Mickey shook his head. "It isn't the end I wanted for my friend but you needed to know what had happened, especially since you are here."

"Thank you." Naminé told him, letting what she had been told sink in. DiZ hadn't had anyone to keep him grounded and his revenge had consumed him.

The King stood. "If you find anything be sure to let me know, I have to go now."

Riku shared a look with him for a long moment before the King turned to leave. Naminé didn't know what it meant but she was sure that in the very least they understood each other.

* * *

The trip to the power outlet hadn't been a long one and although they came across several heartless on the way they were easily dispatched and Kairi and Sora realised they were enjoying their new forms and abilities in that world maybe a little bit more than they were supposed to.

Soon they were back in the cell and Tron was pressing commands onto the console.

"You said you were using the console and that you wanted to find information on your friends." He said and Kairi took that as an invitation to explain themselves.

"Our best friend is missing and there is an Organisation of beings that are trying to take over the remaining worlds. We want to stop them and the computer we're in seems to be the only way to find out more information about them."

He nodded. "So you want to access the data base my User called the DTD." It was a statement rather than anything else. "So do I but for different reasons. It will probably contain some of the information you need but it will also allow me to start reinstating the system to how it should be."

"Oh?" Sora asked, clearly now looking more interested in the conversation than he had been.

"My friends and someone very important to me were locked away when the MCP took over the system. With access to the DTD I can restore the power to myself and other sectors and they try to free them."

"We know how you feel." Sora told him and Tron looked between them.

"I can see that you do." He pressed a few more options on the console. "Right, you had better exit the system so that you can bring back the password before the MCP realises what's happened."

Kairi and Sora nodded their agreement and waited this time for the freezing white light to surround them.

* * *

Tifa and Leon were waiting for them in the main office when they returned and it was clear from the state of the place that they had been searching for something. Donal and Goofy were no where to be seen though.

"They've gone to meet someone and should be back soon. What happened to you?" Leon asked, clearly hiding how worried he was with his usual expression.

"Inside the computer, we met Tron." Sora explained. "He needs a password so that we can all access the DTD."

"It's the name for the database, he said his user knew it." Kairi continued and Tifa and Leon looked at her in confusion. "That's what Tron called us, he said his user modified a system that once belonged to Encom and that he would have had the password. So his user must have been Ansem or one of his apprentices and so the password must be here."

Tifa hummed and went to the large painting on the wall, lifting it and placing it on the floor. "I found this before but Leon told me to put it back. It says D T D, isn't this what you're looking for?"

Leon looked surprised and Tifa chuckled. "What? I'm more than a fighter. I have to keep up with Cloud remember and he disappears without leaving any clues most of the time."

Kairi stepped towards it, avoiding the shattered glass canisters on the floor. "The rest of the letters are faint but it says Door to Darkness, which makes sense given who Ansem was."

"And the seven princesses unlock the DTD so they must be the password." Sora looked very pleased with himself as he figured it out and Kairi smiled at him, it was nice to know he was on the same page of the rest of them sometimes.

"You're correct Sora." Came a familiar voice from the other side of the room and they turned to see the King stood with Donal and Goofy close by.

"Your Majesty!" Sora called and Kairi followed him over again.

"Sora, Kairi, Leon and Tifa it is good to see you again. Donald and Goofy told me what happened to you both inside the console. I know that you have to go back to finish things so I'll be here when you return."

Kairi wanted to ask if everything was okay, the King looked worried or weighed down with something - but everyone did so she wasn't sure it was the right question. Sora though, thankfully had no such qualms.

"Is everything okay? Do you have any news on Riku?"

The King shook his head. "It's nothing like that Sora, there are just a few things I wanted to explain to you - about Ansem and his apprentices but it can wait until you're finished. I promise to be here when you get back."

"Alright." Sora nodded and partly bowed before taking Kairi's hand. "Come on, you heard the King, lets go." So she followed, not looking back at the others in the room even though she wanted to. She didn't believe the King when he said it had nothing to do with Riku, he hadn't lied but he had avoided the question and now was not the time to be distracted when they had work to do."

* * *

Yori had been as good as her word so far and had managed to construct something she called a Light Bike with small batons they had found in the guard quarters Axel and Roxas had found on their way out. They were fast so fast Axel's hair appeared almost straight with the speed they went at certain points.

When they were at a safe distance Yori signalled to them to pull over so that she could rest and she explained that for now they couldn't go any further without the power being restored. Despite the bright lights of the circuits it was still easy to tell she was tired, Axel handed over a potion or two whilst Roxas dealt with the heartless in the area.

Once he had returned it was clear Yori had questions for them.

"Why did you want to enter the system?" She asked, resting against her bike.

"There are things we're trying to find out. Mostly about me." Roxas said, not wanting to explain too much and not sure exactly how he would explain it to what appeared to be a computer program. "And we found a computer pass with an access card and the words findtron written on it."

"We figured he was important so we went and found a console and here we are." Axel added.

"Where was the card?" Yori asked, looking confused.

"In the Library." But when Roxas said it Yori blinked at him in confusion. "It's a User's database I supposed, lots of information. We found it in a hidden and restricted section with more information about people like me."

"People like you?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah, people who can use a Keyblade."

"Your weapons?" She would of course have noticed that their weapons were different but he supposed from her point of view it wouldn't have mattered.

"Yeah."

"Not everyone can use them." Axel continued. "And we want to find out why Roxas can, it's really important and we thought this console would help."

Yori nodded. "Tron would be able to help you, he can access the DTD once the power is back online and if the information is within the console then I'm sure you'll be able to find it. We just have to wait."

* * *

When Kairi and Sora rematerialised inside Space Paranoids the last thing they were expecting was to be sat on bikes, large powered bikes and a deep voice booming above them declaring them as interferer's there to be punished.

Kairi turned her hand on the handle and felt the bike rev. She turned to Sora with a devious but excited smile on her face.

"Shall we?" She asked and he nodded his approval. It wasn't quite the pedal bikes they were used to on the island but it was the same principal.

Sora looked around them and saw the heartless waiting for them, using their keyblades would be impossible but the bikes were armed.

"Yeah."

She kicked her feet of the ground and the bike sped forwards, Sora was at her side and between the two of them they managed to destroy the first flank of enemies. The Grid area calmed again but they both knew this was just a reset. The large heartless dropped in front of them at least meant they could use their Keyblades (although the electric field around them seemed to prevent a direct attack.)

"I have an idea." Sora whispered, suddenly a lot closer to Kairi than he had been. "Let it follow me."

Kairi nodded and shot another round of spells at what she thought were it's legs, purple with bright pulsing circuits. "Be careful."

Sora nodded and rolled to the side, throwing his blade to catch it's attention before swinging round and drawing it's fire. Kairi stopped her attacks and waited, Cura spell waiting on her lips as the Heartless gathered energy to the cannon and firing. Sora ducked again just in time and as the blast hit the wall behind him Kairi sent a final wave of spells and it disappeared.

They barely had time to look at one another before walls started to form across the hole the blast had made.

"Come on!" Sora called, scrambling for his bike as Kairi did the same. "There has to be a way to reach it, who ever is controlling this is just trying to stop us." He told her, turning sharply as she followed and shifting to take out the two heartless swiping at him.

There was barely time to think, just move, attack and turn. Lights and circuits blurred past them and their enemies dissipated in a whirl of sparks. All that was possible was to concentrate on the sharp turns of the maze and to destroy the heartless but finally, finally Kairi saw the opening again.

"This way!" She shouted over the noise of the bikes. Sora nodded and stayed at her side and almost in synchronisation they moved and crushed Heartless unforgivingly between them. Sora surged ahead, wary of what they would find but Kairi was right behind as they escaped through the narrow break in the walls.

There was no time to catch their breath because no sooner had they made it through they were transported back to the holding cell.

Sora turned to Kairi immediately and checked her over but she shook her head. "I'm fine Sora, really but look." She pointed to where Tron lay motionless on the floor. They ran towards him, Kairi sinking to the floor and shaking his shoulder, she would have checked for a pulse if she thought she'd fine one but his circuits were still lit so she took that as a good indication of life.

"Tron! Tron what happened?" Sora asked, bending over as Tron finally stirred enough to raise his head and look at them.

"There's not enough power, we need to get to the DataSpace to access the DTD." He told them, trying to sit but slumping over backwards. Sora caught his arm and helped Kairi pull him to his feel.

She slipped her hand into the outlines on her dress where her bag usually resided and pulled out a Hi Potion. "Here, drink this, it should help, at least for now." He took it and for a moment his circuits grew brighter as the drink performed it's magic.

"Thank you. It's not far, lets go."

Kairi and Sora let him go and headed out, making sure to stay one in front and one behind to dispatch any Heartless they came across.

Tron had been right, it wasn't along journey and the room they entered looked very much like a control room with a large console up the steps and ahead of them. Tron went straight for it as Kairi and Sora scanned the room. There were no Heartless present but it didn't mean it would stay that way for long.

"What's the password?" Tron asked and Sora told him, pausing before saying Kairi's name and earning a look of surprise and confusion from Tron.

"You're one of the Princesses and yet you still choose to fight?' He asked her.

She shrugged. " My place is here, with Sora and when we find him, Riku too."

"Alright, good answer." And he smiled before punching in her name and waiting for the system to grant access. Instead all the received was a loud and booming message but the voice did not sound like that of the MCP.

_**Please wait while the final system protocols are unlocked and in the meantime please enjoy a game.**_

None of them liked the sound of that.

"That does not sound good." Kairi commented, Keyblade already summoned in her hand.

"It's not, it's the final security test." Tron told them and as he spoke three Heartless symbols appeared in the room as Heartless appeared all around them. The three of them were backed together in the centre of the room.

Kairi and Sora stepped out, swiping their blades through the nearby heartless as Tron used the disk on his back as a weapon. It was impressive watching him fight but there was no time to loose their concentration. For a while they split up destroying one after another and soon the first symbol disappeared.

"It's unlocking the system." Kairi panted, exhausted but high with the adrenalin of the battle. She had felt like this before and knew what it meant, felt the power just beneath her skin and the knowledge of what it could unleash. It was time.

There were more and more of them now and Tron was struggling, not at his full power and not able to defend his system the way he had been meant to. They had to help and now at least she knew how.

Sora met her gaze and ran towards her, dispatching more heartless as he did so. Kairi held out her hand and he smiled, knowing what she was about to do and almost, almost hearing her words before she spoke them.

Her eyes were bright - even with the circuitry and she swung her blade out to the side as she let the magic run through her and Sora and out into the space around them.

"HOLY WAR!" She called and the Heartless around them were destroyed by a blast of white light moving around them whilst she felt the blast of recovery magic restore her and Sora. There was silence for a moment, then the noise from the room and the terminals greeted her ears once more.

Sora still held her hand, beaming at her in a way she hadn't seen him do. Tron, now at their sides also seemed to have been healed and she smiled, a little shy and a little proud of what she had managed.

"Limit break." She explained, knowing now that must have been the gift the faeries had granted her.

"Brilliant." Tron told her as he headed back to the panel.

_**The DTD is now activated.**_

Called the same voice as before, but it was followed almost straight away by the familiar boom of their enemy.

"At last the DTD is at my disposal, staring proceedings to activate self destruct of local town."

Tron raced to the Panel and started typing a message.

**"No! You've changed the password, Insolent behaviour!"**

"He would be a lot more threatening if he didn't keep telling us exactly what he's doing." Kairi commented and Sora laughed, it was true, a large number of their enemies tended to recite their plans to them instead of just carrying them out.

Tron looked amused by the comment. "Changing the password won't keep him out forever and he's still trying to launch a program in the I/O tower to take over the system, we have to go."

Kairi and Sora looked to each other and then to him.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Axel and Roxas had decimated all of the Heartless within the area with time to spare and Yori had taken the time to access the only terminal they had found to see what she could make of what had been happening but they all stopped when suddenly light flooded through the system and previous areas of dark were now bright with the pulsing lights of circuitry.

They heard the MCP's booming message where they were in the system and Yori looked to them both.

"We need to get to the I/O tower, I know the way but I'm going to need your help." She looked almost pleading and Roxas understood that, but they had already promised their help in return for hers.

Axel shook his head. "Listen, we've already said we'll help you get back to Tron, we need to speak with him too so stop asking and lead the way." His words were kind enough even though it was clear he was frustrated.

"Thank you, it's just… no one with your circuits has been trustworthy so far."

Roxas couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, it looked a little too close to a grimace. "That happens a lot with us and we're used to it. But we've told you the truth and we won't harm you."

"We haven't always been on the right side but that's why we left." Axel added, not wanting to go any further into it.

"Alright." Yori smiled. "Come on then, let's go. The pathways we need will be open now and it shouldn't take too long."

They activated their bikes again and followed as she rode in front this time, a kind of grim determination on her face.

* * *

"RUNNING EXECUTABLES!" Tron shouted, with Kairi and Sora at each side. Consoles appeared in front of them and without really thinking she pressed all of the options in front of her.

This battle had at least been expected and once again the MCP had given them information about what he was planning and berating Tron for interfering. Tron's power now that he was fully restored had been more than Kairi was expected and now, as Tron called out the final commands he wanted them to press she knew this would be over in a matter of seconds.

When the Heartless disappeared she felt herself lowered to the ground and hadn't, until that point, realised they were suspended above it. They weren't even really out of breath and Tron looked pleased as he took them through the doorway into another room with a terminal and a bright column of light down a small slope in front of it.

Tron went straight for the console.

"Thank you both for what you have done, the password has been changed and I can, with enough time get control away from the MCP and find my friends." He was busy typing away so couldn't see Kairi nudge Sora's arm and nudge her head in Tron's direction.

"Ahhh, Tron? We didn't get that password from Ansem. We found it."

Tron looked confused for a moment but then stood and turned his attention back to them. "Good. He modified me and the rest of this system in ways that caused more harm than good, I would rather this system and the information it contains stay within your hands."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief and Kairi nodded her appreciation.

"I hope you can find your friend, if there is any information on him or anything else you want to know just use the password sorakaiririku it'll find it if it's there." He told them.

Kairi wanted to hung him but resisted, not really knowing how that would come across to a program so instead she just let her smile beam. "Thank you Tron, we should head back and check on everyone else. I hope you find them." She gestured to the console.

"Thank you." He turned back towards it and starting typing.

* * *

They had made good time but the lower portions of the tower had been cut off for a while, the battle raging inside at the top had diverted almost all of the available power but it was over quickly and Yori lead them, almost running through the corridors.

Axel and Roxas followed, dispatching any Heartless that crossed their path. The room they finally enter at the end of several corridors was empty aside from one lone figure with the same colourings typing on a console to the side of them.

He looked up at the intrusion and his expression turned from shock to surprise to joy as he walked in an almost run to Yori, picking her up and holding her close. Axel and Roxas stepped back for a few moments, Axel slipped his hand into his friends as they watch them reunite. Tron let her stand again but still had his arms around her, keeping her close as they spoke in hushed tones. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes for a moment and she whispered something to him.

"Should have figured." Axel commented, small smile on his lips. Roxas just leaned against him and waited for their presence to be acknowledged. They didn't have to wait long though, it seemed what ever Yori was saying finally involved how she had managed to get there and who they were.

Tron released her at last and stepped towards them, holding out his hand. "Thank you." Roxas took it and accepted the firm grip and shake for a few seconds before he did the same to Axel. "I haven't seen a user in years and yet today I meet four. Do you know the others? Yori tells me you want to know more about the Keyblade and they both had one"

Axel and Roxas looked to each other then back at Tron. "Sora and Kairi." Roxas said and nodded. "Although they don't know we're here and we didn't know they had been here either."

"Are they friends of yours?" He asked, looking trusting enough but a little wary of them.

"Kairi is, Sora doesn't know us very well." Axel told them. "But we're in hiding." He scratched the back of his head. "The people we escaped from might still be looking for us so we're on our own and didn't want to risk their safety."

It seemed enough of an explanation to Tron who's face relaxed. "Well, most of the system is restored and if you still want to look at the system then you should come with us, there are safer places to access the DTD and until I can work out which terminal you came from I would only be able to send you back to where Sora and Kairi are."

The looked to each other again and in unspoken agreement nodded and followed as Tron and Yori lead them back through the system.

"This is weird." Roxas commented as they headed out through the corridor they had entered by.

"Yeah but it's better than struggling through all of those books and we look pretty cool." Axel commented and Roxas shoved his shoulder, their hands still held between them.

* * *

Next chapter will be up when I can get it all sorted!


End file.
